Strawberries and Phoenix Tears: New Beginnings for Severus and Harry
by JenTheSnarryShipper
Summary: Read this Before Proceeding: This is Rated-MA Content, and will be highly graphic with smut. These characters belong to J.K. Rowling (I own nothing). Why is seventeen year old Harry able to save Severus Snape, the most-hated professor at Hogwarts? This is is an alternate Harry Potter universe, where Harry and Snape are together while Harry's still in school. HP/SS, RW/DM RATED MA!
1. Chapter One: A Look Into The Past

**Please Read this Before Proceeding: This is Rated-M Content, and will be highly graphic with a LOT OF SMUT. ALL**

 **chapters have MAJOR spoilers for Harry Potter, so beware of that if you haven't read the books or seen the movies.**

 **Disclaimer: These characters are not my own. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Background: This is an alternate universe of the Harry Potter world, meaning that some things will be VERY different than the books or the movies.**

 **Please do not copy or steal my work. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I do!**

 _Strawberries & Phoenix Tears: Harry and Severus' New Beginning_

 **Chapter One: A Look Into the Past**

Harry leaned up against the glass wall, silently cringing as Nagini attacked Snape against his will. He heard the man cry sharply, and incoherently, until the snake was called back to its master. Voldemort and Nagini apparated away from the Astronomy Tower, leaving Severus Snape to die.

Harry felt the tears beginning to form in his eyes as he stumbled to the other side of the glass. His face sagged devastatingly when Snape looked up at him. Harry grabbed his neck to hopefully stop the bleeding, but he knew it wouldn't do much good.

Snape's coal black eyes bore into Harry's gaze. Harry had never seen the man so utterly frightened. Harry began to weep softly as Severus Snape's head was cradled in his hands. Up until this point, he still thought of Snape as a Death Eater—a man who had betrayed Dumbledore by killing him. A two-faced spy, who'd double crossed everyone at Hogwarts.

But now, in this painful moment, as Harry's tears fell onto Severus' open wounds, he finally understood that this man—this _brave_ man—was always protecting him, and him alone. _He's dying for me,_ Harry thought, as Snape started to cry. Harry's mouth gaped. _Snape is crying in my arms,_ he thought, completely and utterly bewildered.

"Take them," Snape motioned to the tears on his cheek, "My memories…take them all! Please!" He cried more, as Harry got out an empty vial from his pocket. The tears streamed into the vial. Harry shakily took it away from his face, putting a stopper over it, shoving it quickly but carefully into his pocket.

" _Look_ at me, Harry." Snape said, as Harry's eyes snapped back into the fading black ones.

"You cry for me…for _me_?" He wiped a tear from Harry's cheek. Harry leant into the pale hand, cupping it with his own. He didn't know why, but he kissed the back of Snape's hand. It seemed like a silent way of communication. _I'll miss you_ , Harry wanted to say. The professor squeezed Harry's hand in response to the boy's kindness, meshing their fingers together.

Harry scooted closer to the brave, dying spy before him. He embraced him very gently, as not to cause more bleeding. "You…" Harry stammered, catching his breath, "It's always been you, Sna—Severus." He corrected, knowing it would mean more to Severus if he used his first name. After all, the man was dying in his arms—it _is_ an intimate moment, Harry admitted to himself. _You've always saved me, after all this time,_ Harry thought, with hot, red cheeks.

" _Always_." The raspy, rich voice said in Harry's ear. Both their cheeks were wet with sadness and tears, dripping down to Snape's wounds. Harry looked down at his lashed neck, all from Voldemort's doing. _The bastard,_ he thought, as he leaned his head down to touch his lips lightly above the bleeding scratch. He couldn't have said why he kissed him there; it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Harry moved up to Severus' damp cheek, kissing it softly, then to his feverish forehead. He even kissed his nose—which, strangely, now seemed to be… _angelic?_ He tore his lips away from the man he once thought was a traitor, stunned from his own thoughts.

"Ha-Harry?" Severus breathed on the student's neck. Harry looked into his eyes, shushing his Potions Professor. " _Always_ , Severus…I'm right here." Placing his forehead on Snape's with shut eyes, Harry gently rocked him back and forth in the darkened Astronomy Tower. All of this seemed to happen so quickly, it was almost like a race to show each other kindness within their final moment together.

 _The least I can do for the poor man is comfort him now,_ Harry thought, with an aching heart. " _Always_ " seemed to be the most comforting thing to say, after all that's happened between the two rivals. Behind the word lain an understanding sentiment, and a painful amount of care.

After receiving such warmth, Snape now saw Harry as a completely different boy. _A man, in fact_ , he thought as Harry had his forehead pressed up against his own. Of all things in his final minutes, he would never have guessed that the Golden Boy would be comforting him, let alone _crying_ for him. _Crying…for me? An old, used-up and spit-out Death Eater?_ He felt so safe in Harry's grasp, yet so morose to abandon him in such a cruel wizarding war. He pinched his eyes shut, unknowing of where he'd go in the afterlife. _Hell, perhaps? Could a Death Eater possibly have a chance at Heaven? Will my mistake I made thirty years ago haunt me even after death?_ The older man shivered in the younger's arms.

With all these thoughts swirling through his mind, Harry held him closer, letting the tears drop onto his slashed cheek. Those burning questions had melted into nothing, as he opened his eyes, giving in to Harry's gaze. Severus had no idea what came over him, but he had a sudden burst of energy. His neck, his arms, and then even his legs had stopped hurting. He tried to speak, he really did, but he was too baffled by Harry's rapid blubbering.

"Oh, S-Sev-erus…don't leave…" Harry begged, opening his green eyes to meet Severus' onyx ones. As much as he used to hate Snape, the so-called "Evil Potions Master" at Hogwarts, he'd never wished him such a horrid tragedy. As Harry's steamy tears trickled thickly upon Snape's neck wounds, both men looked down. The wounds clasped shut, just like Fawkes' had done when he cried on Harry in the Chamber of Secrets.

Severus was in disbelief; the older brought a finger to wipe a tear from Harry's face then dragged it across another wound on his arm. The wound tightly closed, and Severus felt no pain at all.

Snape was no fool: he knew he should've been a soulless corpse by now. Nagini's poison was clearing itself from Snape's bloodstream, Severus knew it. It was the only plausible explanation to how he was, in fact, still breathing.

Neither men knew _why_ this was happening, but they went along with it. They worked together on taking more of Harry's tears and wiping them across each wound—which wasn't a problem, since Harry was still weeping immensely from shock. Harry would swipe one wound shut, and Severus would press the wizard's warm tears against another. It became mechanical, and, even Severus Snape would admit that not many people would _want_ to save his wretched life.

As the last slash was sealed, Severus's eyes were no longer dim and faded. He stared into Harry's shiny emerald eyes, as if looking into them for the first time. Although neither wizard knew what to say, Harry broke the silence.

"How did—I mean, I didn't know I could do that. How—how do you f-feel?" He stammered so quickly, he thought about saying it all over again. _Even on his deathbed, I still worry he'll call me an incompetent brat,_ Harry thought, with the frustration shown on his face. Snape opened his lips, then closed them, thinking for a moment. It was simply perplexing.

He remembered reading something a long while ago, after Harry had been saved by Fawkes in his second year. He wanted to do research on Phoenix tears, when he came across a book called _Phoenix Tears: Love's Match and Savior_. It was quite intricate and complex, the way Phoenix tears could work in the human body. Once someone had been healed by a Phoenix, they could also heal others, but the other individual _also_ had to have been healed by a Phoenix. _That's peculiar_ , Severus thought. He had never been healed by a Phoenix—certainly not Fawkes. The damned bird always squawked at him whenever he accepted lemon drops from Albus. He doubted the thing cared for him at all. Once Fawkes even set his robes ablaze when he was the new Headmaster. _The daft creature,_ Snape thought bitterly.

After this quick thought, Severus opened his chapped lips, still recovering. He knew, at the very least, that he was unable to answer Harry's first question. "I…I feel _alive_. Merlin, I thought…" He trailed off, apparently befuddled. What was there to say to the boy—the _man_ —who saved his life? Harry smiled so big, in such a relief, that he started laughing, with his arms still wrapped around Severus. He let out a reveled sigh, and hugged the man before him. "Always," Harry repeated, barely audible.

Harry couldn't see, with his head against Severus' but Snape actually _smiled_. He held Harry close and grinned like a fool, knowing he was alive and could still protect him. It's what Lily would have wanted. How he loved her—as a best friend, and no less than that. It was James he'd lusted after—the one who always teased him and picked on him. No matter how harsh James' insults were, he couldn't help his school-boy-crush. A handful of times, James had even reciprocated that lust, but James frowned upon Severus' obsession with Dark Magic, so he chose Severus' best friend Lily.

Severus pulled Harry away from him, who was still trying to comprehend the situation. He attempted to stand up, but his legs felt like gel. He grunted in irritation.

"No, Severus," Harry said sternly, "you can't move. If you move, he'll find you again, and try to kill you. I won't let that happen." He stated with newfound bravery. "It's far from over, but I'm going to fight him soon." He felt his robes for his wand slyly.

"I can't let you go unprotected, Pot—Harry. It was what your mother would have wanted—for me to protect you." Snape said just as sternly as Harry, half-sneering. "You can't protect me this time. It just has to be me and him." Harry said, quickly retrieving his wand. Somehow, he knew Snape wouldn't believe him. Before Snape could get another word out, he cast a spell putting the older man into a deep slumber. He then bent down to him and whispered, "If I make it out of this, I'll come back for you."

He decided to scribble a note for Snape on a piece of parchment for when he woke up. _By then, he should be fully healed anyway,_ Harry thought. He laid the note on Snape's lap and spread his father's invisibility cloak over the unconscious professor. Harry then wiped away his tears, leaving his cheeks all red and irritated. Remembering the vial of Snape's memories, he decided to go directly to the Pensieve. If he didn't now, he may never get the chance again.

Then, he'd find Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest to finally end this war.


	2. Chapter Two: The End of War

**Chapter Two: The End of War**

 _-Eight Days after the War-_

The Great Hall was packed with students. After defeating Voldemort, the castle had been such a mess from the war that all the students felt inclined to work together to fix their school. Some of their parents even showed up to help by casting protection charms and nearly exhausting their magic. Harry could still hear the cast _Reparo!_ over and over in his head. Merlin, that'd been a hard week.

Alas, everyone seemed to be safe again inside the newly fixed Hogwarts Castle. They awaited their well-deserved end-of-the-year feast to appear, but first, there were some announcements to be made. At the front of the Hall, as always, sat Hagrid, Slughorn, Trelawney, Sprout, Flitwick, and finally, Snape, who sat right next to Harry for this special occasion. Snape was offered his position as Headmaster, but, in truth, he was much more comfortable with his familiar, nevertheless intimidating title as the Potions Master.

He talked it over with Minerva after the castle was fixed, and she gladly took the position. Sure, she had a lot on her plate, still being the Head of Gryffindor and the Transfigurations Professor, but she wasn't worried a bit. She was just glad to relieve Severus of the daunting Headmaster position, after all he'd been through. She looked over at him from the middle of the table and smiled. He raised an eyebrow to this, but a small hint of a smirk escaped him. He was very glad to have Minerva as a friend, and even he couldn't deny the immense relief he felt when she didn't blame him for killing Albus.

Not to mention, he got to live in the dungeons as the Head of Slytherin, which had been his home for fourteen-consecutive-years. The dungeon was where he belonged, and everyone in the castle knew it. Blast, even the _portraits_ knew it.

Everyone knew Snape was dark, drab, and cruel. The students were usually intimidated, with the exception of that insipid Potter boy— _full of Gryffindor pride, just like his father_.

Well, at least, that's what Severus Snape _would_ have said nine days ago: the day before Harry James Potter had miraculously saved his pathetic life. It figured that the man hadn't a clue of _how_ he saved Severus— _typical Potter, always there to save the day but never able to explain_ _how_ _!_ Severus thought, slightly annoyed. It was true, Merlin knew it! Since his first bloody-day at Hogwarts, the boy was, without a doubt, full of false optimism with a bleak future ahead of him.

 _And yet, somehow, we sit here alive due to no-other than Harry James Potter's efforts._ Snape rested his finger to his chin, just as he did before Harry was sorted into the bloody Gryffindor house. _It was at that moment when Potter had a burning flash from his scar on his forehead, assuming it was a sign that I was evil. "_ _Nothing, I'm fine_ _," I read his lips, muttering to his incompetent Weasley friend._

 _If only he'd been sorted into Slytherin, like that blasted hat wished him to be in, perhaps things would have been different for Harry._

 _I could've kept better watch on him—kept him from nearly getting killed every year without Albus breathing down my neck!_ _If_ _he were a Slytherin. Alas, he never wanted to be in Slytherin. He wanted to be in Gryffindor, like his parents. Only Merlin knew why. Lily could have just as easily been in Slytherin, but I always had a sneaking feeling she felt repulsed by the house as well—at least in her first year._

 _Though it never had any effect on our friendship_ , Snape considered, _she couldn't understand Slytherin Pride._ He glanced sneakily at Harry, sitting next to him, quietly following his gaze.

Harry looked down at the Gryffindor table, scanning for Ron and Hermione. For some reason, he couldn't find Ron anywhere, but he did find Hermione very quickly. She gave him a small wave and beamed; she was so proud of Harry for all he'd been though, with the war and all.

Ginny was sitting next to her, staring him down with brown piercing eyes. It was quite unsettling for the wizard, as it appeared. Harry looked away and sighed deeply, sipping his pumpkin juice. He felt Snape staring at him. Sure enough, Snape wore his signature eyebrow raise for Harry.

"Girl troubles, Potter?" He said in his deep voice, suppressing a chuckle. Harry snorted into his pumpkin juice, quickly grabbing a napkin to wipe his nose. "God, Severus! How did you know?" Harry whispered, still chuckling. He didn't want to force the man to call him "Harry" instead of "Potter," but Harry called him Severus anyway. Once you save a man's life, Harry thought, might as well be on a first-name-basis.

Snape almost smiled at the corner of his mouth, but repressed it. "She _has_ been staring up at you for _quite_ some time now. I'm surprised you just noticed." Harry blushed deeply, wondering why Snape cared about this. _Does he know?_ Harry wondered.

Severus knew Harry wasn't interested in Ginny—after all, he'd been roaming the halls at night for years now. He was quite shocked to see Riley, a Slytherin boy no-less, and the Golden Boy sharing tongue in the Astronomy Tower. Though, he had suspected Harry might fancy blokes after he broke it off with Cho so quickly. Despite it all, Snape never said a word. Snape knew what it was like, trying to keep up an acceptable appearance.

Harry stammered in response to Severus, "Ginny, well, s-she's _nice_ and all, b-but," Harry bit his lower lip, trying to calm himself. He went even redder. Surprisingly, Snape interrupted him saying, "Potter, no need to explain. I, of all people, understand what it is like to keep up…certain… _facades_." He whispered the last word as though he was seething. Harry grinned at this. Three years ago, that look on Snape's face would have scared him stiff, but now that he knew him better, he found Snape to be a very understanding man. "You're fucking hilarious, Severus. You know that?" Harry bumped his shoulder playfully as Snape almost choked on his chocolate cake. Harry patted his back, "Come on now, can't have you dying on me again!" He started laughing. "Do I need to take points from Gryffindor so you'll start in the negative when you return next year, Potter?" Severus said after swallowing the cake. He couldn't hold back a shy-grin. _Wow, he looks so much happier like this,_ Harry thought at seeing Snape's closed half-smile.

"Well, actually, sir—" Harry started, but was cut off by deafening silence.

Both men looked away and at Headmistress McGonagall, who was about to give the end-of-the-year speech. It'd be much different than ones previous ones, Snape suspected.

"Good evening, fellow students. As many of you may already know, I am thrilled to say that the entire school has been repaired. Thank you all so much for helping, and give special thanks to your guardians who helped as well!" She scanned the crowd—all students appeared so happy, grinning from ear-to-ear, now that the war was over. It nearly made her heart melt to see everyone at peace again. Well, except for that Weasley girl, still staring Harry down, as if she could win him over that way. McGonagall repressed an eye-roll and continued with her speech.

"Before we begin with the annual end-of-the-year feast, I must say that I have been honored with the position of Headmistress at Hogwarts." Everyone clapped for her. She turned and smiled at Harry. "Harry Potter would like to say a few important words before we begin the feast as well, so give him your full attention!" Everyone clapped, hooted and hollered for their so-called-savior. Harry waited for them to settle down. _Of course, they all cheer for the Golden Boy_ , Snape thought bitterly, sipping his pumpkin juice. _I wish it was whiskey_. He looked down into the now-empty-glass.

Harry cleared his throat. "As you all know, Voldemort is dead—" he raised his hand at the audience to silence their cheering, "but I'm not the one you should be cheering for." _Hmm…where_ _is_ _he going with this?_ Severus thought, raising an eyebrow at Harry as he looked at him. He narrowed his eyes at Harry, wondering why he was smiling goofily at him like that. _Is Potter out of his mind? Either he is or I am._ Snape nearly chuckled at the plausibility of his last thought.

"You see, believe it or not, I do not consider myself a hero by any means." The crowd was appalled, but Harry was unaffected. "There is one man who, admittedly, I used to think was evil. In fact, at my first year at Hogwarts, when Voldemort almost acquired the Sorcerer's Stone, I'd thought that the man was trying to kill me, when actually, he saved my life. Time and time again," Harry looked over to Snape, seeing his coal black eyes glimmer, "he has risked himself to save me. Without him, I would be dead, and without him, this war would have been never-ending."

 _What?_ Snape froze in thought, as if his brain turned into a broken record, repeating that same question over and over. Was his heart even beating? He forced himself to take a breath.

Harry pulled something out of his pocket—it looked like his invisibility cloak. Hermione gaped at him: she knew what he was about to do. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. Ginny asked her, "What? What's he doing?" She was always so clueless. Hermione shook her head at her, shushing her quietly. "Give it up, will you, Ginny?" Hermione scorned as quietly as possible.

"Professor Snape, if you would be so kind to join me?" Harry grinned impishly, with hints of tears in his eyes, motioning for Severus Snape to come join him. To say Snape was startled was an understatement. Flitwick gave him a push, which earned him a scowl, and soon Snape was up front and center with Harry. "Thank you, Professor." Harry said politely to Severus.

Snape could only stare back in surprise as Potter held his invisibility cloak in his left hand. Harry turned to the crowd, "My father passed this invisibility cloak down to me, and it's come in handy, but—" he turned to Severus again, who was wide-eyed, "Professor Snape could always see right through it! I must have lost 100 house points due to wandering the castle at night." Harry looked down at the cloak as the crowd burst in laughter. Snape felt his mouth twitch at the corners: the man was right, indeed.

"Severus Snape," Harry said proudly, "is the _real_ hero. He deserves this cloak more than I, and I would be honored to give it to him." Harry locked eyes with Severus, handing him the cloak. They brushed each other as the cloak transferred into those pale, long-fingered hands. Snape looked just as startled by the touch as he did about receiving the gift. Or, to be standing up there at all. To be given an invisibility cloak, such a rare item indeed, was very noble—even coming from Potter.

The crowd was cheering so loudly the tables were shaking, but it all seemed muffled with Harry looking at him. _Me…a hero…_ Severus snorted aloud. Never had he anticipated this to come. He watched Harry pull one more item out of his pocket. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"One more thing. I grant Professor Snape this medal of honor for bravery—I could have never—" Harry started to tear up again, quickly trying to calm himself, "I couldn't have done what he did for us—for _all_ of us." There was another deafening silence from the crowd.

Harry motioned to put the medal around his neck, smiling at Severus shyly. Not wanting to be the center of attention any longer, Snape bowed his head slightly as Harry put the medal around his neck. Immediately, the crowd broke out in a deep cheer. _For me?_ Snape truly wondered if the students knew who they were clapping for.

He felt Harry shake his hand—whose palm was embarrassingly sweaty. Despite the younger's nervousness, he pulled them closer together in a hug. In front of…everyone.

Only seconds went by, which seemed like minutes, as Harry held Severus tightly around him. Severus obliged, realizing his position, and relaxed into Harry's warmth. He smelled quite good, actually, much like peppermint— _No._ Snape's eyes jolted wide open to stop himself from thinking anything further on the subject. Instead of thinking, he decided he should probably say something to the man who bestowed him these meaningful gifts.

"I—I don't," Snape cleared his throat, "P-Harry, that was wonderful, thank you." He whispered so only Harry could hear. The cheering subsided when McGonagall allowed the students to begin their feast. Harry still held Severus for a moment, whispering, "When you have time—flip the medal over. It has an inscription on the back." Harry sniffled, backing away. Severus was _smiling_. It made Harry smile back eagerly, with puppy-eyes. Harry chuckled softly, looking over and catching Snape about to do the safe before he repressed it. They headed back to their seats, still a little in shock. Neither men really liked all that attention cast upon them, but Harry wanted to do something special for Severus.

Discreetly, when Harry was talking to Flitwick, Severus studied the medallion. On the front, it said, "For the Bravest Man I've ever known: Severus Snape." He flipped it over. " _Always,_ " it read. That'd been what they said during Snape's near-death moment. _That word_. He clutched the medal to his heart, looking down at his plate.

Snape then decided he wanted to thank Harry properly, after all those gifts and titles. It really was nice, what Harry had done, even if he disagreed with him. He never thought of himself as a hero—rather, an ex-Death Eater who swore to protect the Boy Who Lived. But, this aside, he had to do _something._

He laid a hand on his knee. "Harry?" The wizard looked at him happily. Harry laid his hand on Severus' in response. _Strange…this feels nice._ Harry thought, then shook off the thought. Snape began in his rich voice, "I would like to thank you properly for the many things you've done for me tonight. No one has done anything like that for me, Pot—Harry." Harry smiled at the correction of his name. _Maybe we can be friends after all this._ He thought gleefully, rubbing Snape's hand. "I have a bottle of whiskey in my quarters: it'd be the least I could do, if you'd want to join me tonight in celebration." Severus was a bit shaky, so Harry intertwined the pale fingers with his own.

"I would be honored, Severus." Harry said, feeling truly touched that the Potions Master wanted to invite him into his territory, into his _home!_ It was unheard of, for Snape to invite anyone but staff members into his chambers, with the exception of Draco, that is. Both men smirked out of nervousness and moved away from one another, wishing students a good-bye until next term.


	3. Chapter Three: Awaken

**Chapter Three:** **Awaken**

 _-Five Days after the War-_

"Professor…" Harry started, half-contented and half-bewildered by the events that'd taken their alarming toll. Voldemort was dead. Harry was alive. Even Severus Snape was alive.

The bright light shone around both Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, and although it was nearly blinding to the human eye, Harry felt it seep into his skin, making him calmer than he'd ever felt before. His anxiety, usually through the roof, was completely diminished. The older man turned toward him, maintaining that knowing glint in his eyes.

"…My Patronus…is a doe: the same as Sev-Professor Snape's." He paused, looking for some sort of clue in Dumbledore's face toward what that could mean. Instead, the man gave him a small smile, holding Harry's gaze.

Harry continued, "It's a bit strange, don't you think? I mean…" he paused, looking down at the white level beneath him, "what could that _possibly_ infer?"

Dumbledore stood there, unaffected and completely unsurprised by Harry's question. If anything, he felt bad that the boy hadn't realized sooner of Snape's true intentions. Though, Harry had good reason to mistrust him in his earlier years at Hogwarts, due to his mysterious and very dark façade, he had hoped, much earlier, that Harry would have understood the care behind Snape's intimidating sneer.

The silence lingered, but only for a moment, as Albus formed the best explanation he could muster.

"Dear Harry, my boy, you have been through so much by now: far too much, far too soon. I was, quite honestly, so relieved to find you and Professor Snape to have saved each other, in the end." Harry stepped back, involuntarily. His thoughts were swirling with attempted reasoning. "After all, your tears—they performed enough magic to save Severus, did they not?"

Harry assumed it was a rhetorical question, but he softly said, "Yes, though I still do not understand…" Dumbledore put his hand up, as to stop Harry from proceeding. "Ah, but you will, in the right time, my dear boy." He wore a big smile, making Harry feel very much like a school-boy being offered lemon-drops. His body stiffened as the older continued, "What is important is this: you have been saved—just as Severus Snape has been. You both have been given…a chance, if you will.

"I press you not to worry, Harry. Everything, from the matching Patronus' to the magic within your tears, will make perfect sense. But now, it is time for me to go." Dumbledore's eyes obtained their mysterious twinkle as he turned around, walking into the even whiter-light before him.

"No—please!" Harry cried out, still too taken aback from Dumbledore's answer to move.

"Harry!" Ron shook his arm frantically. "Wake up, mate!"

Harry looked at him with terror. "Oi! What? Dumbledore!" He shook with anxiety. Ron just rubbed his shoulders. "Mate, it was just a dream, okay? You alright? You look kind of…pale." Harry's chest was still heaving, but Ron's comforting allowed Harry to finally get ahold of himself. He put on his glasses mechanically, and looked up at Ron's worried face.

"Oh, erm…" Feeling quite flustered, Harry continued. "Same old dream, actually. You know, the one with Dumbledore and I discussing my Patronus." He said, feeling a little better after Ron summoned him a glass of cold water.

"Oh, right! Merlin, Harry—what's it been now, five days in a row with that dream? It's strange—even for you! I mean, with Voldemort dead and all…'Mione and I figured you'd be sleeping quite well, at this point." Ron stated this with concern, and upmost care. Harry frowned a bit. He knew he should be having "normal" dreams now, but then again, his life's never been normal, has it? He sighed, looking up at Ron again.

"Well, who knows why it keeps happening? It probably doesn't mean anything except I need to get my head checked." Ron laughed at this, thankfully. He slapped Harry on the back. "God, Harry! 'Mione and I would have told you if you'd gone bonkers!" Harry and Ron laughed together. Ron wiped away a small tear from his eye, still chuckling.

"Thanks for lookin' out for me. I'm starved—let's get breakfast, yeah?" Harry sat up, summoning his muggle t-shirt and jeans to change into. Ron nodded in agreement, doing the same.

 _-The Day after the War-_

Severus Snape had woken up precisely one day after the war had taken place. Madam Pomfrey was most kind, helping him back to health. Of course, Harry had somehow magically saved his life with his tears, nevertheless, Madam Pomfrey insisted on giving him a full check-up. She wasn't convinced that he was healed by tears—not that Severus could blame her. It did sound quite daft.

"I assure you, if I were dying, I would let you know. Now, please excuse me—" Just about to get out of bed, he was cut off by a loud snore. His gaze drifted to the other side of his bed, where he found a sleeping Harry Potter. There was a long drool mark below his lip, and his glasses were still on. He shifted, stretched, and finally blinked his eyes open. Snape was gaping at him, and Pomfrey had her arms crossed. It gave him such a start that he nearly fell out of the chair.

"S-S-Sir!" Harry said, now quite aware that his voice was high-pitched. He cleared his throat. "How're you feeling? Are you okay? Oh God, how long have you been awake?" Harry asked, bolting up out of his chair near Snape. _He looks so…alarmed?_ Snape closed his gaping mouth in surprise.

"You…slept here." It wasn't a question, but it was all Snape could say.

"Not to worry, dear. He's just woken up, right before you did." Pomfrey answered Harry. Then she narrowed her eyes at Snape, her arms still crossed. "And you'd better thank that boy! Even _I_ don't know how he saved your life, and I'm a mediwitch! Hmmpf!" She grunted and walked away stiffly.

Snape was startled as Harry grasped his hand. "No—Severus—don't listen to her. You don't need to thank me. I wanted to save you." Harry said, with honesty. _Gryffindor pride, indeed_. Snape sneered back at him. Harry _wanted_ to save him? He stifled a snort at the very thought.

"Potter—you _can't_ be serious. Who'd believe that you would want to save me: A Death Eater, slave to The Dark Lord? A loathsome Potions Master who lurks the halls at night?" He pierced Harry's gaze with daggered eyes, only to find a soft-green gaze looking back at him. _Why's he looking at me like that?_ Severus considered, furrowing his brows. His hand received a gentle squeeze from the other wizard. Harry pulled up his chair to Severus' bed at sat down next to him, just looking at their intertwined hands.

Before, Harry would have said Snape's hands were the nastiest he'd seen, covered in potion-stains, not to mention the things he's done with them as a Death Eater. He could only imagine how many Unforgivables were cast by these hands.

But now, things were different. He knew the truth about the Potions Master: how many times these hands had saved his life. How much the man had loved his parents, as he learned from the Pensieve, and how much Dumbledore trusted him. All the snide comments, the sneers, and the insults he'd heard from Severus seemed to wash away from his mind. He considered all this as he held the long-fingered, pale hand in his own.

"The war's over." Harry said to Snape's hand. Snape's eyes went wide. Relief flooded him from his neck to his toes. "Harry—you mean—he's dead? The Dark Lord is dead?"

Harry nodded, finally looking up into the coal-black eyes. Severus' mouth twitched, as if he wanted to smile, but didn't let himself. "Merlin," was all Snape could say, looking distant.

Harry smiled up at the man, stroking Severus's covered arm with his other hand now. Finally, the grin broke through on Snape's mouth. He looked back at Harry once again with teary eyes. That look was all it took for Harry to burst into tears, lurching closer to Severus, burying his head against his blanketed chest. Incomprehensible muffles were all that could be heard as Harry continued to sob mercifully.

Unable to do or say anything else—from either the shock of the Dark Lord's death or the insanity of Harry Potter's current behavior—Severus Snape took his hand to Harry's back, the other stroking through the man's wrangled dark hair. He felt a wet streak upon his cheek, but he did not dare take his hands off of Potter. _He'd been through the worst of it_ , Snape thought to himself.

It was then he chose to look around the room: Ron Weasley was sound asleep in the bed next to him, with Miss Granger asleep at his side. Even Longbottom was there, adjacent to a sleeping Luna Lovegood. Rows of beds were in sight, filled with ill-students, teachers, and even parents.

Suddenly, it hit him that Harry could have been aside anyone's bed here—perhaps even that Weasley girl, Ginny, who fancied him so much. Or Riley, perhaps? He looked down at the seventeen year old.

Why was the Golden Boy, the savior of the wizarding world, otherwise known as Harry Potter, was sobbing softly into the greasy-Potion-Master's chest? Severus continued to softly stroke the boy's hair as the shock and irony seeped in. Finally the sobbing had stopped, and had been replaced by soft snores. Severus sighed, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding for so long.


	4. Chapter Four: A Trip to the Dungeons

**Chapter Four: A Trip to the Dungeons**

Harry had hoped he was dressed appropriately for Snape's quarters. _What was the occasion, anyway?_ A celebration, perhaps, but he couldn't recall a time in the past when Snape wanted to celebrate anything. Even at Christmas, the Professor would make an uncomfortable appearance for the feast in the Great Hall, and he'd swift that black cloak behind him as he stalked back down into his dungeon hideaway. _He probably doesn't have anyone to celebrate with,_ Harry thought sadly.

Then again, Harry really didn't have a family to celebrate with either—not related by blood, that is. The Dursleys were as cruel to him on December 25th as they were on any other day, if not more so. Though, it was always comforting to know that he was welcome at the Weasleys' Burrow. Molly Weasley never failed to deliver him that annual Christmas sweater. Even during the war, when he and Hermione were hunting horcruxes, he found a mysterious brown package at the foot of his bed. It still puzzled him as to how she did that—there was glass on the floor, along with a broken window, so he'd assumed the package was charmed somehow to fly right to him. Mrs. Weasley was always underestimated for her magical talents.

 _Just like Severus Snape was always underestimated_ , Harry drifted in thought. The seventeen-year-old-wizard remembered what it was like to hold Snape in his arms earlier that evening. He closed his eyelids, imagining it all over again, letting himself enjoy that deep scent. He smelt a bit like spicy cinnamon and, surprisingly, fresh strawberries, to Harry's amusement. Just picturing Snape eating a strawberry was strikingly hilarious for some reason. He sniggered aloud at that.

Previously, Harry would have been repulsed by the older man, imagining him smelling like a mixture of horrid potions ingredients. Oh, how he'd imagined _differently_ of Severus Snape now, the man who saved his messy life, the man who smelled of strawberries…

He twirled in the mirror, checking out his sleek green trimmed robe. He transfigured it just right—the rest was an even deeper green, allowing the lighter emerald edges to stand out. He knew it reeked of Slytherin colours: that was the point. _And it brings out my eyes_. The eyes that Snape's bore into… _I hope Severus likes it._ He straightened it out, in admiration of the robe.

Hardly a moment later, Harry caught himself frowning in the mirror. He felt troubled, even more-so than usual, especially after that intimate moment with Severus nine days ago. Blood was pooled beneath the older man and himself, Harry's thoughts swirling in regret of his history with Snape, feeling so utterly lost.

He felt as if Snape weren't the only one who was near death's door that night. And Harry didn't feel that way because of the threats of war, or even Voldemort. No, not any of that rubbish—he faced that crap day-to-day. As he held that man's cringing face, Harry realized, after all that time he spent worrying about his friends' safety, or even about how he was supposed to defeat the darkest wizard the world had ever known…he knew nothing of true love. As much as he loved Ron and Hermione, both wonderful and trustworthy friends, they were two of the very few individuals who treated him like he wasn't "The Boy Who Lived." He only had an occasional snog with Riley, and even _that_ relationship had been short and painful.

As Harry kissed the forehead of his potions professor in that Astronomy Tower, he was silently thanking the man who should have been his most trustworthy ally. All those cruel remarks about Harry being famous and spoiled raced in his mind—his first few years at Hogwarts, those comments were hurtful, but Severus Snape helped him past that initial hurt. Harry gained confidence from all Snape's snarling: gave him enough to defeat Voldemort. But he was blinded by hate, as Lupin told him once before. He couldn't get past his pride until the man was literally dying in his arms.

His soul surely would have broken in two if Snape had fallen to his end. He'd no bloody idea _how_ his tears could obtain such powerful healing magic, but the important thing was, Severus Snape lived.

The regret hit him like a tidal wave crashing straight into his heart as he looked into those beautiful onyx eyes. It was strange to think about, but Harry felt like he had a lot in common with his potions professor. He _had_ to get to know him better—he swore to himself: not out of guilt or pity, though Harry knew he truly was indebted to Snape. Out of…curiosity? Need? Harry wasn't quite sure—he just knew that this was something he had to do, otherwise, he might combust.

Harry _knew_ what his thoughts sounded like. To be friends with _Severus Snape_? Gods, what has it come to?

 _Then again_ , Harry thought to himself, _anyone who wants to befriend me now can't get past the bloody scar on my forehead. Voldemort is dead, but I'm still cursed._

He remembered when Hagrid loudly broke that door down to give him his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. _I'm…just Harry._ For eleven years of his life, he was nothing special: in fact, the Dursleys made him believe he was just the opposite. Then, his whole life turned upside down within the span of an hour. Rooms he walked in would go silent. People would stare and point at him, as if he were a zoo animal on exhibit. And even when he was just an observer _at_ the zoo, he'd ended up making a scene by speaking in Parseltongue to a bloody snake! No, he was never normal.

Though he knew he was blessed financially, and he had found some happiness in the wizarding world, it was apparent that he'd never really had a normal life. He'd lived on both sides of the extreme: having no one wanting anything to do with him, and then having everyone's full attention and praise. Some days, he just sat on his bed staring at the wall—the wall never claimed anything of him. It never praised him or blamed him. It was just there. It blended in. That's what Harry wanted—to be like anyone else. A person without a legendary history record.

A person who wasn't chased by giggling girls to the loo. Merlin, how he hated it. He let out a drawn out sigh.

He narrowed his eyes at himself, wondering what his real feelings were toward Severus Snape, the most hated professor at Hogwarts. He didn't want to admit it to himself. He _wouldn't_ admit it to himself.

With Gryffindor bravery, he walked down the stairs as if it were any other night. He hadn't been to the dungeons in so long, it had been a bit nostalgic to be there again—not in the best way possible, however. These dark halls always creeped him out, and somehow, Malfoy had a talent for running into him down here.

Nevertheless, Harry arrived to his destination and took a deep breath. He straightened his robe, and brought his hand up to Professor Snape's door, knocking only a few times. The door slowly opened.

Harry peeked into the room curiously. In the living area, adjacent to the fireplace was a dark grey couch. Across from the couch was a fairly large black chair—which looked very comfortable. It had a brown end table next to it. A small green coffee table separated the two pieces of furniture. The flooring, of course, was Slytherin green, and the walls were white. Snape's quarters were nothing like he thought they'd be—other than the darkened furniture. The room was fairly large, but not as big as the Gryffindor common room. Though, he suspected a kitchen was on the other side through a door, along with a bathroom and a bedroom. _Snape's bedroom_. Harry wondered what it looked like, but shook the thought from his head when looking back to the man.

Potter had an impish grin on his face. "Good evening, sir." Severus did his best not to sneer back, but it was like he was going against his true nature. He told himself, despite his extreme lack of skill in the communication department, that he would try his best to be as kind to Potter as possible. Instead of sneering, he settled for wearing a blank expression.

"Good evening, Potter. Thank you for joining me." He said in that silky, deep voice, that, for some reason, Harry couldn't get out of his head for the past week. He had to take a breath before walking in. He already felt intoxicated, and he hadn't even _seen_ the whiskey!

Not to mention, Harry was taken aback. Though Snape had thanked him earlier, he just wasn't accustomed to the man thanking him…or anyone, for that matter. "I was happy to be invited, sir. Now that we're more…er…well-acquainted, could I call you 'Severus?' I know I've used it before, but—" Snape cut him off by waving his hand in the air.

"When you are not in class, you may, of course, call me by my first name. I assume it is alright if I may call you 'Harry,' then?" He quizzed, taking a seat on the dark grey couch, pouring whiskey into two glasses. Harry proceeded to the couch, licking his lips involuntarily as Severus used those skilled hands to pour his drink. He realized he hadn't answered Severus, whose right eyebrow was already arched in question of his actions.

"Er…yes. Sir…I mean, Severus. You may call me Harry, whenever you'd like." Harry said quickly, giving him a soft smile. He was glad they were officially on first name bases now—he wasn't sure the professor would comply. "So, do you have any plans this summer?" Harry said, with newfound steadiness in his voice. He wondered how long they could keep conversation about something other than Severus' dreadful near-death experience. _And the scent of strawberries…_

Snape handed the whiskey shot glass to Potter. Their fingers brushed. Before Potter could blush at him, he watched the younger wizard chug the liquor. He coughed abruptly, nearly choking, before Snape poured himself another glass.

"Like it, do you?" Severus' words dripped with sarcasm. His glare seemed to intensify. Harry only smiled at him, though. Underneath all the glares and eyebrow-raises, there was a man Harry wanted to get to know better. Ron and Hermione had each other, forgetting him at times, which was rough. He needed a friend to talk to—other than the wall adjacent his bed.

"Yes, in fact, I do. I've never had whiskey before, but it's quite strong and distinct. I can see why you like it, Severus." Harry attempted complimented him, trying to urge conversation. "So, you never answered my question."

Severus pursed his lips. He knew Potter…no…Harry was only trying to make conversation, but, the longer Harry looked into his eyes, the more nervous Severus felt. Harry was no longer that eleven year old boy in Potions class, and somehow, this made him feel more vulnerable. Severus was no longer the superior figure Harry once saw him as, and his façade was ruined. Since his near-death-experience, he just hasn't been able to look at Harry the same way.

 _Especially not in that robe. Merlin, that robe suits him_ —Snape's left eye twitched as he shifted in his chair. "Akin to all of the preceding summers I've taught Potions, I stay in my quarters doing research." He chugged his whiskey accordingly, and poured himself another glass. _I will_ _not_ _think about the robe—_

Harry cut off his thoughts by asking, "Hmm…what kind of research have you been working on?" He then helped himself to a lemon tart he didn't notice on the table before. He popped the small tart into his mouth, licking his lips afterward, very slowly. It was all Severus could do, but to hold back an eye-roll at Potter's eating habits.

"Potions, of course," he retorted, obviously uncomfortable with the question. Harry narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't you think I know that much? What kind of potions research?" Severus raised his eyebrows in curiosity. _He genuinely wants to know?_ He downed another shot of whiskey, so Severus poured him another.

"Oh—just my usual experimentation. It's quite complex, and takes a lot of concentration to comprehend." He said with a sly look, waiting for Potter's reaction. He'd never told anyone but Albus and Minerva about his "summer research." He met Harry's inquisitive emerald eyes, which appeared glazed and heated. _Must be the whiskey,_ Snape concluded, as he took another shot, plucking a strawberry tart from the silver tray.

Harry, obviously irritated, sighed. He didn't want to push the subject. Instead, he tried to think of another conversation starter, but as he watched Severus bite the strawberry off the top of the tart he was holding, he lost all his concentration. He shuddered, watching Snape's lips move. Before, when thinking about Snape eating a strawberry, it'd been funny, but he wasn't laughing now. He was in a daze of emotion. _Must be the whiskey,_ Harry thought, blushing from the neck up. _Don't think about the strawberries—_

"I assume you have some quite extravagant summer plans?" Severus said, before devouring the rest of the luscious tart. Harry decided it would be best to stop drinking, but he felt looser already with the alcohol in his system. He took another shot, coughing for a second.

"Well, actually, I hadn't been planning anything, with Voldemort trying to kill me—" He stopped suddenly, afraid he shouldn't have said this to a man who almost died at Voldemort's hand. He looked up at Severus and saw the man was unchanged. Snape noticed Harry's caution with proceeding. "Yes, I can imagine that. You had quite an exhausting year, and that war was, indeed, brutal."

The onyx eyes flashed with an emotion Harry didn't recognize. It looked like sympathy, but Harry couldn't tell for certain. "Yes…and strangely, I feel more alone than ever. Ron has Hermione, and they're really great, but they don't include me as often as they used to. Voldemort is gone, but I still feel cursed. I don't…have any family left." Harry sighed, feeling vulnerable.

Severus stared back at the boy who wore a pained expression. "Hogwarts…will always be here for you. I must admit, I'm surprised that you feel alone. With fame on your side, I'd have guessed people were lining up to be friends with you." Snape said, without his usual mockery. He wasn't the best at empathy, but it sounded like he was trying.

Harry gave him a half-smile at that, with tired eyes. "Well, don't get me wrong, being famous is better than being locked into a cupboard for days without food and ignored—" Snape looked startled. "Your aunt and uncle locked you in a _cupboard?!_ Did Albus know about this?" Harry gulped, not quite knowing how to phrase his response. His mouth felt dry.

"He—he knew." Harry shrugged, "Dumbledore would let me stay over winter breaks, but I think he wanted me to go back to the Dursleys in summer in hope that they'd accept me. My aunt, uncle, and cousin tormented me, but I couldn't do magic outside of school, so I took the…abuse." Harry couldn't believe he admitted that to Snape, but, he felt warm from the alcohol running through him. Snape looked furious with glints of rage in his eyes. He shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

"That's preposterous. That kind of abuse should _not_ have been tolerated—I can't believe Albus knew!" It was like Albus wanted Harry to suffer, Snape thought with vigor. He knew the man didn't have much logic behind his reasoning, but he never thought something like this could be tolerated! Harry looked away from him shyly. He didn't like talking about this. Severus calmed himself. He looked straight at Harry and said, "If you _ever_ need a place to stay—as former Headmaster I give you full permission to do so. I'll run this by McGonagall—"

"Please don't tell her about the Dursleys! I mean…it's just not something I'm proud of, sir." Snape nodded. The boy had been exposed to so much already, he didn't want to put him through more pain.

"Of course. I'll just inform her that you'd like to stay at the castle this summer, without further explanation. Is that suitable?" Severus looked concerned until Harry nodded and smiled. Harry didn't know the man could be so generous.

"Thank you Severus…that's thoughtful. I'm glad I won't have to go back to Privet Drive." Harry downed another shot, thanking heavens that he told Snape about the Dursleys. Going back there after defeating Voldemort would've been a whole new war.

The corner of Severus' mouth twitched upward. "I may be a cruel man, Harry, but I'm not tolerant of abuse to students." Harry nodded, remembering Lupin's werewolf fiasco, when he forgot to take his potion.

"Did you read the back of the medal I gave you? The inscription, I mean." Harry watched the man's Adam's apple bob as he drank his third shot of whiskey.

"Yes, you prat, I read it. It…I must admit, is quite sentimental." For the second time in his life, he caught Severus Snape grinning at him. _Grinning!_ Harry beamed. Severus realized his expression, immediately dropping the grin from his face.

"Why do you do that, Prof-Severus?"

"Do what?" He snapped at him, with a hint of vulnerability in his low voice.

"Your—you don't let yourself grin." Harry said, before lifting his gaze from the table back to Snape. "You have a really nice smile." Harry froze after he said those words. _Oh God._ Severus arched that eyebrow up higher than Harry had ever seen it. _God, I think I'm drunk_. The table diagonal from Snape and Harry spun slowly.

Potter looked petrified. _What do I say to that?_ Snape thought, also fearful. For a moment, silence lingered. "Your robes are very sleek, tonight, Harry. Green suits you very well. Too bad you weren't in Slytherin." Severus replied in a matter-of-fact tone, taking a chocolate muffin from the tray.

Harry snorted, feeling himself loosen up. "Pfft! Slytherin…" he waved a hand dramatically downward, "I'd never fit in!" Snape could relate to that. He never seemed to fit in anywhere, but he definitely didn't fit in with the other pure-blood Slytherins in his school days.

"Yes, that's true. You're far too incompetent to be a Slytherin. I should know—your potions skills are horrendous." Snape smirked evilly. Harry laughed at this, which relieved him. "You're just jealous of my Gryffindor bravery!" Harry stuck out his tongue. Severus grinned again, quickly suppressing it. His left eye twitched. _I haven't wanted to smile in far too long…_

"You just did it again, Sev!" Harry exclaimed wildly, nearly touching his Professor's arm.

" _Sev?_ " He asked dryly.

Harry flushed. Snape bit into the chocolate muffin, gulping it down.

"I like it! Do you mind if I call you Sev?" Harry paused. Suddenly distracted, he stared at the corner of those thin lips. Before Snape could answer, Harry continued, his voice slurred, "You have something on your mouth, by the way—" He dragged the chair closer.

Before he realized what he was doing, he reached over to Snape's mouth, dragging his finger across his lips. Snape froze in place, unsure of what to think. Physical contact _had_ happened with Potter before, he reminded himself. _Perhaps he's had too much to drink?_ He felt a blush creep on his face as Harry touched him. Right then, he realized they'd had three shots, if not more—he couldn't remember. "Potter?" Severus said softly, unable to sound stern. Those emerald eyes sparkled back at him.

Too late to retreat, Harry wiped the chocolate from the corner of Severus' surprisingly smooth bottom lip. "I…" Harry stammered as he looked into those coal black eyes, engulfing him completely. _I'm sorry, sir,_ he meant to say. He noticed that Snape's pale cheeks actually had a pink tint to them, now, as he cupped his professor's face like he did in his near-death moment.

The green eyes all but pierced through Severus' soul. When he felt Harry's finger against his bottom lip—a place no one dared touch him for years now—he swore that his heart stopped beating. With Potter's hand now cupping his face, he couldn't think straight. His competency was lost, whether it was because of the whiskey, or because…

 _No,_ he reasoned. It couldn't be because he had _feelings_ for a seventeen year old. And Harry Potter, no less! _The savior of the wizarding world fancied a greasy old potions master?_ Severus tightened against Harry's touch, but he was frozen in place, caught in those steamy green eyes. _It has to be a Gryffindor trick_ , Severus thought.

"Potter…we cannot—"

"Harry." The younger said softly, moving closer. "If this is some Gryffindor joke, then—"

Harry stopped him, shook his head no, and used his other hand to place a finger over his parted, chocolate covered lips. Severus' thoughts screamed at him to move away, but his body no longer took commands from his blasted mind. As Potter carefully kept his hand on Severus' cheek, he took his other hand, wiping off more chocolate from the other corner of his mouth. Harry's hand was _caressing_ Snape's cheek. Harry took his chocolate covered index finger and licked it off. Snape just stared in shock—it was as if all his English vocabulary fell out of his head.

"Mmmm…" Harry murmured dreamily as he licked his finger, wondering how the man's scent mixed with chocolate could taste so good. If someone had told him two weeks ago that he'd want to suck the chocolate off of Severus Snape's thin lips, he'd have called them completely batty.

And yet, here he was, knee to knee with his Potions professor, wanting to taste the chocolate off his pale, glowing skin. He licked his lips hungrily, leaning toward Severus. Severus, who Harry saved a week ago. Severus, who let him cry on his chest, without any explanation. _Severus_ …

"Sev'rus…" Harry mumbled, before sucking the corner of the man's lips. Snape bit back a moan—he knew the whiskey played a part in this, and he knew this was wrong, but…

Those lips were so warm and soft against his own rigid mouth.

 _It had to stop_ , he decided. He was _going_ to stop it.

"Harr—" he managed to get out before Harry quickly closed his eyes, tilted his head, and kissed him passionately. He grunted in Harry's mouth, with a half-hearted protest. Harry whimpered back, with one hand grabbing the man's raven-black, silky hair, the other hand anxiously intertwining fingers with Snape's. "H—" Severus tried again, ever so desperately, but he was locked under Harry Potter's spell—or whatever the bloody hell this was! Even Severus knew he wasn't considered attractive by any means, so why was Potter doing this?

Harry's tongue traced his lips, licking all the chocolate off his sensitive skin. _Merlin, the man tastes good…_ Harry thought, as he rubbed his tongue against Severus'. "You taste like a dream." He felt his emotions take over his entire being, flooding every bit of common sense he had left, leaving him with pure desire and ecstasy.

Severus knew he had to be the responsible one. He put a hand on the toned chest, pushing them apart, gasping before he could speak. Harry looked at him with feral eyes. "How could you possibly want me? I'm…greasy and twice your age—" He said in a low whisper, hand still placed on Harry's chest before the boy grabbed Severus. He held his gaze, pulling him by the shoulders closer to his mouth again. He closed his eyes and tilted his head, but stopped. "I don't know anyone else who'd save me as often as you have…" he ran fingers through the long black hair, finally looking into the terrified black eyes in front of him, "It's always been you, Sev," he breathed huskily. Without hesitation, he crushed his lips against Snape's shocked mouth.

He was about to push Harry back again, but Harry rubbed his tongue against his erotically. Losing all sense, instead of pushing him back, his hand grappled at Harry's tousled brown hair, holding him closer. His voice was raspy as he moaned into the younger's mouth. It was one of the wildest kisses he'd ever received.

Harry shivered, wanting more contact. He let one of his hands slide from Severus' hair down his back, around his waist…

"Har—" Snape murmured with a husky tone, but Harry wouldn't let him come back to his senses. He couldn't. He needed this far too much. He didn't know why or how, but he _needed_ Severus Snape. The pull was impossible to ignore as he grabbed the bulge through those black robes. He kissed away his name from Severus' lips, lapping his tongue against them. Severus gasped in pleasure—every bit of common sense had shut down within his being, and all that remained was his straining erection.

Harry took advantage of his professor gasping, as he brushed his tongue against the strawberry coated one. He groaned at the taste: chocolate, strawberries, and that spice. Tentatively, Harry felt Snape offering his tongue inside his mouth. Harry took this moment to suck the flavor off Snape's tongue.

A wild gasp escaped Snape's lips. He felt Potter's back—so toned from Quidditch, his touch drifted downward. As Harry continued to suck him dry, Snape blindly found the large bulge through the silky robes. This time, it was Harry who groaned. Both men, with hands hovering over each other's hardened members, explored each other's mouths as if their survival depended on it.

Time seemed to stop as Severus looked into Harry's half-open emerald gaze, with hot breath hitting his mouth, so close to the swollen pink lips before him. All he had to do was lean in, feeling Harry succumb; he claimed his lips with a growl, running his hand up and down Harry's unexposed hardness. He explored the younger's mouth with vigor, letting their tongues lap against each other sensually.

"Oh, Mer- _lin_!" Harry all but shrieked, quickly muffled again by his professor's needy mouth. The whimpering continued, Harry at Severus' mercy. He could come from that skilled tongue alone. "Please," he begged between kisses. "Shut up, brat!" Severus whispered passionately, making Harry harder from the tone in his voice. If they continued like this, he wouldn't last long…

A knock at the door sounded. Professor Snape's door. In Professor Snape's quarters.

Severus' stare turned ice-cold, prying himself off of Potter's flush lips. It was too late—Harry came blindingly against the potion master's hand above his cloak. He grappled onto Severus for dear life, ecstasy shooting from his core. He collapsed his head against those black robes, and sniffed deeply that spicy scent of Severus Snape as he came, and came hard. Severus held Harry's back, pushing him into his cloak, hoping it would muffle his voice. Harry called out against the robe, "Sev'rus!" He sobbed, his voice trembling as his ecstasy died down. He let out a huge gasp of air. Severus just held him there, hand on his ruffled hair, not wanting to answer the door.

 _Knock knock!_ "Professor? You in there?"

~~To be continued~~


	5. Chapter Five: The Pensieve

_Previously, from_ _ **Chapter One: A Look Into the Past**_ _,_

 _He decided to scribble a note for Snape on a piece of parchment for when he woke up._ _By then, he should be fully healed anyway_ _, Harry thought. He laid the note on Snape's lap and spread his father's invisibility cloak over his unconscious professor. Harry then wiped away his tears, leaving his cheeks all red and irritated. Remembering the vial of Snape's memories, he decided to go to the Pensieve. If he didn't now, he may never get the chance again._

 _Then, he'd find Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest to finally end this war._

 **Chapter Five: The Pensieve**

Harry walked away slowly, not looking back. "Flavored Earwax," he muttered to the gargoyle. The grey statue spun, revealing the spiraling staircase. A nervous gulp filled the misty air. Harry sniffed, looking around. The castle reeked thickly of death. Numbly, he watched his feet trudge up the steps.

Albus Dumbledore's office was shockingly different. Severus Snape changed it—or was _forced_ to change it, no doubt, by Voldemort himself. All the portraits were gone. Knowing Snape, he'd probably hid them somewhere smart. Even Voldemort himself had no idea the Death Eater was actually playing for Dumbledore and The Boy Who Lived. Only Severus Snape could keep up that façade. _What a strong, brave soul. With strong hands. Strong hands I held._

Harry had to stop thinking about Severus, but he couldn't. His brain was whirling a mile a minute.

He knew about the prophecy. He knew he would have to die at Voldemort's hand.

Then again, as The Boy Who Lived, as much as he hated to think of himself associated with that bloody Billion-Galleon title, who knew what would happen?

He hated this war. Everything about it. He hated how his friends, and their families were all dying for him. For a seventeen year old wizard, forced into battle numerous times, encountering Voldemort and winning out of sheer _luck_. He's never considered himself the key to saving the wizarding world. Not even now. He pinched his arm until it bled, but he couldn't feel a thing. He couldn't focus.

How could he save the bloody world? He wasn't Dumbledore. He wasn't Severus Snape, an expert in Dark Arts, Potions, and a spy at that!

With fickle confidence, he did his best not to get killed in the past. He did his best to save his friends when in danger, but even then, his best wasn't always good enough. _Cedric,_ he thought, _I'm sorry._

Thoughts—so many thoughts were bombarding his mind, opening and closing doors, screaming and hollering. He put his hands over his ears, not wanting to think anymore. _Stop! Make it all stop…_ Harry screamed inwardly, wanting to shut off his brain.

Eyes pinched shut, he breathed heavily, trying to move forward.

He went over to the familiar Pensieve that Dumbledore had showed him in his fourth year.

Step. Another step. It was cold and dark.

Harry surrendered. The phial was in his pocket.

Carefully, oh so gently, he poured those silver memories into the Pensieve.

 _One, two, three._ He counted, diving his head in.

Numb. Finally, he felt numb.

Whizzing, whirling all around him. He felt like he was on a train, then a rollercoaster.

 **~~~1**

 _"_ _Lily Evans?" The eleven year old girl walked up to Professor McGonagall in the Great Hall. The sharp-toned sorting hat declared her a Gryffindor. Her eyes were smiling, strikingly green. Joyously, she trotted to the Gryffindor table._

 _Pale hands. Small, boyish, pale hands. Arms covered in black fabric, probably a cloak. Definitely a cloak. Such skinny arms._

 _The vision drifted from those pale hands, back up at Lily. "Severus! I hope you'll be a Gryffindor too!"_

 _Walking, shifting, sitting in front of everyone, a young Severus Snape wore that familiar hat. "Slytherin!" The hat was proud; Severus looked numb. Sad, even._

 _He looked over at the Gryffindor table before walking to the Slytherin one. "Hi, I'm James!" "Lily, nice to meet you!" The voices echoed, as if all chatter around him were dulled. "Gryffindor!" James was sorted, staring into coal-black eyes across from him. He smirked. The pale boy blushed._

 _Severus finally sat next to some blonde-haired boy. "I'm Lucius Malfoy. And you?"_

 **~~~2**

 _"_ _James?" The voice sounded panicked. A young looking, perhaps sixteen year old James Potter opened his eyes. Severus lay next to him on the maroon bed._

 _The room was dim—they were alone. It was the Head Boy's room: James', no doubt._

 _James' expression turned from sweet to sour. He looked disgusted._

 _"_ _I thought I told you to leave before noon!" He spat. "Lily will be here any minute!"_

 **~~~3**

 _"_ _Lily?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Severus?" Her glow looked contagious. Severus smiled._

 _"_ _Do you fancy James?" Severus wore a rare, nervous face._

 _"_ _Oh, what a prat he is! You know, he isn't so bad when he isn't teasing you." She said, with a look of regret. She looked fourteen, just about. "Why? Did he do something to you?"_

 **~~~4**

 _Kissing. Two mouths intertwined. Heat flowing between the two bodies. Two fourteen year old boys._

 _Mumbling of names._

 _"_ _Severus…"_

 _"_ _James…"_

 _The astronomy tower was dark, and filled with snogging. "Who's there?" Albus said. The boys broke apart and ran._

 **~~~5**

 _"_ _You're obsessed, Severus, and I'm leaving." James had a look of pity on his face._

 _"_ _I…I know. You want Lily, not me." A sixteen year old Severus spoke, softer than ever._

 _"_ _Tomorrow you're getting the Dark Mark. What'd you expect me to do?" James looked away from the other boy._

 _"_ _Do you love me, James?"_

 _Silence stilled the air, until the Gryffindor grabbed his bags. He almost left the room. He stopped._

 _"_ _I love Lily Evans. I thought we were just messing around. I…I'm sorry Severus."_

 _The Gryffindor left. Severus looked out the window of his dorm room. His skin was as pale as the fallen snow._

 **~~~6**

 _An older, more recognizable Snape walked through the darkened house. He halted at James' dead body. He was crying immensely, holding him in his arms. Then, a moment later, Lily. His heart broke—it was written all over his face. A young Harry was crying, obviously scarred._

 **~~~7**

 _"_ _You must protect the boy, Severus." A slightly younger looking Albus said._

 _He continued, "If you truly loved him—"_

 _Severus interrupted the older man, "That man used me. He never loved me. He played me, abused me, and spit me out. James Potter married my best friend, turning her against me forever."_

 _"_ _You will protect the boy. Otherwise, he's just a pawn to the Dark Lord. We all know that, Severus. You'll live here, under the safest roof in the wizarding world. You'll teach Potions, as Head of Slytherin House. I'm offering you safety—as much as I can, anyway. In return, you will protect Harry Potter. Do I make myself clear, Severus?"_

 _Snape nodded, his pale face hidden by a mess of black hair._

 **~~~8**

 _"_ _In the end, you must kill me. Not Draco. It must be you."_

 _"_ _Why is it…" Snape sneered at the older man, "that you think I want to still be a two-faced man? He'll_ _hate_ _me! Everyone will. Even more than they already do." He scoffed at himself. The man looked up at Albus, with pleading eyes._

 _"_ _I'm afraid you do not have a say in this. Draco will die if you do not kill me. Harry will know the truth in time."_

 _Severus whispered into the darkness, "He'll know the truth, but it'll be too late." He turned abruptly._

Fast whizzing and whirling all around him, he was taken aback and sucked up from the depths, until everything stopped moving.

Everything stopped.

 ** _GASP!_**

 _"_ _Gah!"_

Harry's lungs filled with air, breathing heavily in and out. He fell backward. He crawled with his hands to the nearest chair, absolutely panicked.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ He thought, to the pounding of his heart.

It was real. It was all fucking real.

"Fucking hell." Harry said, louder than he'd anticipated.

He buried his face in his hands. _Dad. You sodding prick._ Harry wasn't sure how much more emotion he could take in one night. He looked at the clock above the wall.

Right. The Forbidden Forest. Dying. _Time to die._

 _Better get to that._

Harry found his balance.

He scurried off, almost glad to be out of the castle. Almost. _Goodbye, Severus._


	6. Chapter Six: Draco's Predicament

**Chapter Six: Draco's Predicament**

"Harry."

Boyish panting filled the room's musky air. A hot forehead still pressed against the potion master's shoulder didn't move away.

"Severus?" _Knock knock knock!_

"Potter. This can't—" A whisper was cut off.

"I know," the younger whispered back. He finally looked into the older man's face: sweaty and full of lust. He bit his lip to keep from licking off the tangy sweat, glistening on Severus' upper-lip. The older man sighed, muttering _Evanesco_ , a quick cleaning spell for them both, leaving the room scented of tea, chocolate and strawberries.

The older man cleared his throat, eyes still locked into Harry's. Harry groaned, trying to contain himself. He looked down. Severus was still hard. He looked back up.

"Who, may I ask, is _at the door_?" Snape bit back his usual harsh tone, replacing it with a tired one. Harry wore a numb gaze. Snape didn't dare look away. Not at anything but green, sparkling eyes, Snape could still taste sex and chocolate if he chose to lick his teeth. He didn't.

"It's Draco, your favorite godson." Draco said, in a deeply sarcastic tone. "There's something I—"

"Can it wait?" The man's voice cracked.

"…what are you…" Draco sounded curious.

"Draco, can. It. Wait?" Severus was losing his patience. Harry looked at him a lion hunting meat, trying so hard not to look at the erection in front of him.

Draco threw his hands up behind the door in defeat and crossed them. He almost stormed away before saying, "Fine! Just wanted to say goodbye—"

"Draco." The older man rasped, "Owl me tomorrow morning. Stay the night at the castle. I have things to discuss with you as well. I have other commitments at the moment." Snape's eyes narrowed. Harry's legs felt as if they could tumble down at any moment.

Draco smiled wickedly. He had a hunch about his godfather. "Of course. Tomorrow then. Goodbye, Severus." He stalked down the hallway, hands in his robe pockets. _This is going to be good._

"My wards have a silencing spell at all times. I have a charm in place so that I can speak to visitors through the door, but only if I…" Severus paused, looking down at Harry. He was trembling. He licked his lips, but he looked as nervous as he did the first day in potions class.

"…only if…" Harry continued for him, his voice as quiet as Snape ever heard him.

"…Only if I speak directly to them." He whispered, with a catch in his breath. His lips quirked.

The two men stared at each other for a long period of time.

"Do you know…?" Harry started, with a crease in his brow.

"Do—I—Know?" Severus murmured. He raised an eyebrow. Harry sucked in his breath.

"Do-you-know-I-am-gay-sir?" The younger said faster than the blush could sweep his cheeks.

Severus couldn't help the evil-looking smirk that became his lips.

"Potter, I hardly think that's relevant at the moment. But yes, I did have a suspicion." Harry cocked his head to the side, as if asking, _how?_ "Riley. The astronomy tower." Severus answered, obviously annoyed.

Harry sat down in a thump. Severus got a strange urge to comfort him. He sat next to him, on the couch, a seat away. He didn't know why. _I kissed a student._ He buried his head in his hands.

"…Are y—May I ask if you are…if you are…do-you-fancy-blokes-too-sir?" Harry stammered like a six year old. Severus felt something on his hair as he opened his eyes. A hand—Harry's hand, stroking his hair. _What has the world come to?_ He thought bitterly, realizing he _liked_ the contact.

He looked at Potter. "Harry, I just kissed you and felt your cock thrust against my hand until you came in your robes." Severus said, quieter than he'd wanted to. Harry nodded in understanding, trying to ignore his new erection.

"Yes." The boy said, huskily. "It's just that—the Pensieve. You…liked my dad. And…I thought, I just had to be sure…it wasn't just him…" He trailed off. _The Pensieve!_ Severus completely forgot about all that. _Damn. The boy knows._

"Yes, your father and I have history together." There, he said it. His erection was still painfully throbbing.

"He was horrible to you. A sodding prick. I always wondered why you hated him so much…why you hated _me_ so much." Harry said, with a sympathetic look in his eyes. _As if he understands._ Severus scoffed at him, but Harry's hand laid upon his hair. "I don't…" he looked at the boy, taking a deep breath. "I don't hate you. Other than being generally annoying, you're nothing like your father—you just—looked a lot like him—" Snape found himself at a loss. How could he possibly explain this?

"I think you should go." Snape heard himself say, like a small child.

Harry shook his head _no_. His lips parted, then closed again.

"You're a student, and I'm a teacher. You have to repeat your last year. Killing the darkest wizard of all time apparently does not earn you the last of your credentials at Hogwarts, Potter." He sneered, a mask he wore so well.

 _I already knew that._ Harry frowned, "I'm of age. We're not breaking any rules. We can—"

"What, Potter? We can fuck until dawn?" Snape spat at him. Harry started giggling, damn the boy. He bit back his own grin.

"No—well, yes, we could do that. Erm, I've fancied you for…a while now, and uh." He gulped loudly, and then looked up with newfound confidence into onyx eyes. "I want to be…with you." _What!?_

"What!?" Severus thought aloud. The boy was _smiling_. "Potter, you have no idea what you're saying! I'm not a nice man. I'm…I'm a greasy git, a Death Eater, _twice your age_! Why, in Merlin's name, would you want someone like me?" His voice got softer near the end, looking down at his long fingers.

Harry grabbed them. Both of his potion-stained hands, intertwining their fingers. "Not someone _like_ you. I want _you_. I…ever since I saved you…with my tears, somehow, I _need_ you. It's like," Harry licked his lips, "I've felt a pull toward you ever since." Tears welled in his eyes. _Damn the boy._

The older man sighed. He remembered the tears. "Yes…well, t-thank you for saving me. I've yet to research how your tears could possibly contain such magic, but one never knows with The Boy Who Lived, do they?" _Thank you for saving me, indeed._

Harry grimaced. "Don't call me that. I hate that." He tightened his grip on Snape's hands. "It seems you still have a bit of a problem." Harry motioned his gaze downward. Their thighs were touching now. Severus could feel Harry's pulse.

"Nothing I can't take care of. You needn't concern yourself with me." Snape tore away from Harry. "Please leave. I will not be made a fool of any longer." _Better to break it off now, cleanly._ Though, Severus had to admit, the pull the boy was describing felt plausible. _Nonsense,_ he shook it off, turning around at Harry, who was standing now.

"Severus, look at me." _Those words. How dare he use those words._ The boy moved closer. _Stop_ , the word on his mouth never came.

"Look at me." Potter took Severus' chin, forcing him to look. Severus opened his eyes at the young wizard. "I'm not lying to you." Severus wanted to scoff, _Gryffindors,_ but he couldn't. He gulped instead. Potter moved forward, hot breath on his lips, getting more rapid.

"Aren't you?" The words came, barely audible.

"You feel it too, don't you Snape?" _What, the erection against my thigh?_

"Feel _what_?" Hot breath against Harry's lips made him shiver.

"The pull. Since I saved you—there's a pull, and we both feel it." He said this with confidence and genuine eyes, searching for something. "I want…I need you." Harry's eyes had more fire in them than before.

"What makes you think—" Harry pulled him an inch closer, lips ghosting over Severus'.

"I saved you." The lips said, "Save me, now." The lips caressed his, much more gentle than before. Severus didn't stiffen. He felt himself melt into Harry, into the ridiculousness of the boy's said words, into the mouth that was treating him with more care than James ever gave him. Than anyone had.

A tongue brushed against his lips. He surrendered, opening them to a gentle tongue. He shuddered at the contact. He craved the boy's taste—like pine, mint, and sex. He ran his fingers with his right hand through the younger's hair.

He gasped, taking Severus' hair in both hands. Just for a second, Harry pried their lips apart. "Did-you-know-you-taste-like-strawberries?" He licked the thin flush lips and sucked on them. He felt Severus smile, just for a moment. Severus opened his eyes at Harry, who looked intoxicated and overtaken by all emotions.

"Follow me—my bed is this way." Severus said, kissing him again, knowing he'd lost all sense.

 _Meanwhile…_

At first, when Draco cast a listening spell that broke through his godfather's silencing charm, he'd expected to hear Harry Potter's voice. He expected to hear a lot of awkward conversation, stumbling speech (on Potter's side, of course), and maybe even the clattering of wizard's chess pieces.

He knew it _had_ to be Potter—what, after that speech in the Great Hall!

 _I want…I need you._ Potter's voice—he knew it anywhere.

 _Save me, now._

Draco couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. His nose wrinkled in disgust. _There's no way this is happening. Harry Potter and Severus Snape?! Merlin, no…don't let it be true._

He had to listen more. He had to.

 _Did-you-know-you-taste-like-strawberries?_

Draco gagged on his own breath. _Yuck! Merlin's BALLS!_

He had to stop. But he couldn't. He was frozen in place, just about to break the listening spell, when he heard his own godfather offer The Boy Who Lived to his bedroom.

 _Oi. I'm going to be sick._

He broke off the spell as quietly as possible, wobbled a little, and walked up the stairs. _Owl me tomorrow, he says! I have things to discuss with you,_ Draco mocks in his mind. Is he sweating? His palm covers his forehead. Yes, he is sweating profusely. Well, he was running, after all. Running away from this horror.

 _I was rejected tonight because of Harry bloody Potter._

Draco, sitting on his dorm bed, alone, decided to write that letter. He would write it now so he wouldn't have to think about it in the morning.

"Uncle Severus,

…"

He drew a blank. _I know you're fucking Harry Potter?_ No, too trashy.

"Uncle Severus,

…You need better silencing charms in your quarters."

He crumpled that one up.

"Uncle Severus,

Please tell me you don't taste like strawberries. I didn't even know you liked strawberries!"

He crumbled that one too, throwing it in the trash. _No._ His godfather had been heartbroken for years over some bloke he's never given details about. Draco sighed in disbelief at his current predicament. _Bloody Hell._

He tossed everything back into his drawer, collapsed on his bed, and tried not to think about what was happening.

 **~~~To Be Continued~~~**


	7. Chapter Seven: The Fluffy Bunny

**Hi all! Please follow if you like this story. I've been trying to update it every other day or so! Also, comment below to tell me what you love or hate, or want to see happen! Please and thank you! I don't make any money off of this, it's just a hobby, so I pretty much live for reviews! 3**

 **-HPSS-**

 ** _Previously in Chapter Six: Draco's Predicament_**

He gasped, taking Severus' hair in both hands. Just for a second, Harry pried their lips apart. "Did-you-know-you-taste-like-strawberries?" He licked the thin flush lips and sucked on them. He felt Severus smile, just for a moment. Severus opened his eyes at Harry, who looked intoxicated and overtaken by all emotions.

"Follow me—my bed is this way." Severus said, kissing him again, knowing he'd lost all sense.

 _Meanwhile…_

At first, when Draco cast a listening spell that broke through his godfather's silencing charm, he'd expected to hear Harry Potter's voice. He expected to hear a lot of awkward conversation, stumbling speech (on Potter's side, of course), and maybe even the clattering of wizard's chess pieces.

He knew it _had_ to be Potter—what, after that speech in the Great Hall!

 _I want…I need you._ Potter's voice—he knew it anywhere.

 _Save me, now._

Draco couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. His nose wrinkled in disgust. _There's no way this is happening. Harry Potter and Severus Snape?! Merlin, no…don't let it be true._

He had to listen more. He had to.

 **Chapter Seven: The Fluffy Bunny**

Snape clasped Harry's shoulders, practically flinging him inside his bedroom. Restlessly prying himself from the boy, he wiped his damp mouth—the heat still lingered on his lips. "We've been caught." He heard himself say calmly, as if all his organs did not feel like they caught fire—as if he had not been seduced by Harry James Potter— _as if_ , he thought, _I knew I had a time-turner_.

Harry's eyes went wide, then narrowed quickly. After catching his breath, he started giggling, flopping down on the bed. The boy was _laughing_ at him.

"This isn't funny!" Severus snarled at him, with his eyebrows twitching. _Then again, I'm the one to blame for all this._

Harry tore off his glasses, wiping his eyes, coming out of hysteria. _I've been caught kissing a professor? Gods!_ He sighed, put his glasses back on, and looked up at his professor, who'd slammed the door to the extended bathroom. Taking a deep breath, he stood up next to the door. "Severus," he said gently, "I'm sorry for laughing. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that…well, at first I thought you were joking."

No response.

"Oi! Bollocks, Snape, you have to admit, we're in a peculiar situation here right?" The door opened. Harry lost his breath when he saw his professor before him in a plain white button-up shirt, and black pants, and no socks. He stared at those surprisingly flawless feet. Smooth skin, supple curves, and long, delicate toes. _I want to lick them._

" _Ahem._ "

His head snapped up. Snape was smirking at him. "If you're quite done studying my feet, Mr. Potter, I believe we were discussing something quite important." Harry gulped and turned a shade of pink. He'd never seen Snape in anything but black before. "Your shirt looks really nice—have you thought about wearing that color more often?" Snape rolled his eyes at this. "For Merlin's sake, Potter. I wear a white shirt every day underneath my buttoned black robe. Although, if you're not careful…" He paused, studying Harry's face, "I might just go stark during one of those inevitable detentions of yours." Harry's eyes were twitching. He tried to hold back his delight, not wanting to scare Snape away with a smile. And Gods, his pants. _They're so tight._

Snape crossed his arms, still studying him. "Are you…all right?" Harry's eyebrows shot up. He cocked his head at Snape and smiled like an idiot, involuntarily wrapping his arms around his professor's hips. "Hornier and happier than I've ever felt in my entire life, thanks for asking." Their erections stood still, against each other.

Despite it, Snape raised an eyebrow. "You really expect me to believe that, you cheeky brat?"

Harry furrowed his brows back at the man. "I don't expect you to, but it's the truth. I've never felt like this before, with anyone." Snape hadn't either, though he wasn't about to admit that to the insufferable brat. He grunted at his throbbing member, further motioning for Harry to sit on the black bed.

"Draco caught us, Harry." He said huskily, sitting next to the younger.

"What do y' mean? Before you said there was a silencing spell on your wards!" Harry looked surprised. Instead of kissing the look off his face, Severus sighed. The boy was never great at charms.

"The sneaky brat knew how to listen with a complex charm. In the heat of the moment, I…forgot," Snape bit his lip, scowling at himself, "that I taught him how to use it. He can't hear us in here, only if we're in the living room. It only works if each party is on either sides of the wall." Snape waited for Harry's reaction.

"Oh my god. He heard…" Harry put a hand to his chest, remembering the comment about strawberries. _Strawberries…_

"Yes," his professor sneered at the floor, "and knowing Draco, he'll probably be too shocked to utter out a comprehendible sentence for the next forty-eight hours, if not longer. If he had held back that abruptly loud gag in his throat, I wouldn't have realized it at all. I was quite…distracted. " _With your mouth, your hands, your moans, your—_

"Howdidheknowhowtousethespell?" Harry's mouth was moving terrifyingly fast, like a bloody auctioneer.

"My, my, Mr. Potter. It seems you can't form comprehendible sentences either." Snape said with vigor.

Harry blinked. _Cough!_ "How…erm. Why did you teach him that spell, sir? I mean, Severus." He corrected himself—he didn't want to go back to formalities after all this. _All the kissing and coming against you._ He scooted closer, tired of talking. Severus did not move away, but withheld any reaction. Harry wanted more, _needed_ more.

"He was required to know that charm as a Death Eater, for many reasons I do not wish to discuss. However, it became quite useful to us when Draco could not see me, let alone write a letter to my sorry name. The Dark Lord wouldn't allow it. He wanted…Draco to become as independent and self-reliant as possible, after Bellatrix ratted the boy out." Snape gazed off in a dark-eyed haze. _Oh, Albus. Such a fool I was._

Harry clasped his hand, bringing the older man back to reality. He wasn't all that fond of Draco, but he knew he and Severus were close. Severus squeezed his hand back, allowing Harry's head rest upon the crook of his arm. They both sat like that for a while—several minutes, Harry guessed—with Snape's arm wrapped around the boy, holding him close. _His hair smells like ocean-water._ He inhaled very quietly, and very deeply. He had to say something. He owed the boy that much.

Harry's eyes were closing. "I know you saved him." Snape broke the silence with a whisper. "You hardly tolerate Draco. Why'd you save him in the Room of Requirement from the fire?" The words were muffled against Harry's nest of hair.

Harry refocused himself, shifting. "He told you about that?" His voice trembled. Severus nodded. "Look, Draco and I have been rivals for seven years, but I couldn't just fly away knowing he'd die. I wouldn't want that—even for him. If things had been different, I think we could've been friends, if he hadn't insulted Ron the first time we'd met. Underneath it all, he's not a bad person."

Severus scoffed. _Weasleys_ … He stopped his thought, shaking his head. "Potter, your Gryffindor bravery never ceases to astound me." Harry looked away, unsure if that was a compliment or an insult.

"Nevertheless, Draco is my godson, and if he'd have died…" his grip tightened on Harry's hand. Harry stroked his arm. _This was as much of a 'thank you' as one could expect from Severus Snape_ , he realized.

"You and him are close, then? I had always assumed, but I never knew. You did favor him in class a lot." Harry said, without anger or jealousy.

"I had to play a part the Dark Lord wanted to see, Harry. If I had favored you, for instance, I'd have been questioned for my behavior." Harry took Snape's other arm, and hugged it. It all made sense to him now. All the insults, the points taken, and mockery…well, maybe not _all_ of it. Harry smiled shyly.

"So, what you're trying to say is…deep down, underneath that sneering mask, you're just a big…fluffy bunny?" Harry batted his eyes at him, blushing.

Snape let out a thunderous laugh, "Hah!" Harry was so taken aback he almost let go of the arm he was holding, but he clung on. Harry giggled like a schoolboy caught passing a note. The laughter came to a halt. The older was frowning, ashamed, as if he were just caught giving ten points to Gryffindor.

"I am not…a big…fluffy… _bunny_." He scowled. Harry gave him a playful slap on the knee and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mhhm, right, Snape. That laugh of yours sure was _convincing_ …" Harry traced the inseam of Severus' inner pant-leg, going up above his thigh. Severus looked into Harry's smiling eyes. "God, that voice…"

"My voice, Mr. Potter?" Severus quizzed, with a deep raspy tone. Harry was tracing Severus' hardened member slowly.

"God, yes. It's so utterly perfect. Maybe that's why I've been so terrible at potions." Snape gaped at him. "My voice is perfect?" Harry purred, nuzzling against his neck, with Snape's arms still tight around him. "Mmm…so deep, so perfectly deep." The man's neck vibrated as he shuddered against Harry, almost possessively. _Is this a dream?_ Snape seriously questioned his judgment.

Snape pulled away from the boy, but not without a tremendous effort. "Are you…at _all_ concerned that my godson, Draco Malfoy, knows that we had…that we kissed until you came against my leg?" Harry shuddered. His cock pulsed just thinking about that moment.

"Well, he can't hear us now, right? So let's give him something to talk about tomorrow morning. I'll be there…I mean, if you want me there—tomorrow morning. We can—"

"What do you get out of this, Potter? You can't just sit there and tell me you want this." The older had replaced the vulnerable look on his face with a scowl. No one had wanted him for nearly two decades…or ever, really.

"But I do. I do want this. Want you. I meant what I said, before, y'know." Harry looked ambitious.

"I don't believe you. It's just another Gryffindor trick to shame the old, cruel, potions professor." Severus retorted.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "No! Why would—"

"Potter—Harry—no one has…" How would he word this to the boy? "If you desire sexual favors, I suggest you ask elsewhere. Fred and George, perhaps." _He really doesn't believe me,_ Harry thought sadly.

"Severus, I don't care how many relationships you've had, or how many people you've been with. I…know what it's like. I mean, to be alone. For a long time, that is." Harry turned dark red.

"Harry, do you mean to tell me you haven't…" _Even with fame, the boy was still a virgin? He could have anyone he wants!_ Severus frowned at the thought. _Harry Potter, the-boy-who-everybody-wants is sitting on my bed, offering up his virginity to me, the man everybody despises?_ It made no sense to him.

"I—I—I'm not a _complete_ virgin, you know." Snape narrowed his eyes at the younger's attempt to sound mature. "I've-had-b-blowjobs. Given them, too. Erm—I, and I—" Harry stammered, suddenly sweating down his back. _Merlin…who knew I'd be giving a report over my sexual history to Snape tonight?_

The boy stopped speaking for a while, just looking at his limp hand, still resting on Severus' thigh. He pinched his eyes shut and waited for some kind of insult, retort, or joke to come his way. _I'm such a freak…_

"Harry," the older man said with concern, "I'm glad you told me." Harry's eyes snapped open again.

"You are?!"

"Quite. Though, I do not understand how you could be virginal with all the fame you possess." Harry raised an eyebrow, this time. He looked…sad. Severus cupped Harry's blushing cheek, stroking it with his thumb. _Why am I doing this to him?_ He thought in frustration. _Even this caress feels instinctive._

"I hate being famous. I'm a hair away from casting a glamour on myself, just so I don't have a crowd of followers. I can't even go for a walk without being followed, unless I'm on Hogwarts grounds, and even then people might not leave me alone." He looked down at the green carpet.

"Not even with Riley?" Snape was careful about this, not wanting to sound intrusive—especially not after the boy saw his very father making-out with himself in the pensieve. He thought he was dying, for Merlin's sake!

Harry shook his head slightly, innocent as ever. "No; never. We were intimate, but I overheard him one day with his friends, bragging about us—saying he might show up on the front page of the Daily Prophet next to me, with "the perfect couple" headline, or something like that. He wanted to be…famous, and dump me, all for some fancy Ministry position he wanted. That was the day…" _I found out…_ Harry trailed.

Snape waited. The boy seemed so broken-hearted. Severus scoffed inwardly— _as if I care of teenage love affairs._ But somehow, he did care.

"It was a long time ago. I don't think I can talk about it anymore."

Harry yawned like a lion.

"You're tired. Return to your dorm." Severus was quite aware of his half-hearted tone. He shifted, taking his hands off Harry.

"No." The seventeen year old smirked wickedly.

"No?" His fear was apparent.

Harry grabbed the back of the man's head and kissed him hard. Severus tried to stifle the moan in his throat, he really did, but he couldn't. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Harry. He _needed_ Harry—and only Merlin knew why!

He was cut off by Harry's lips, claiming his parted mouth.

"This is wrong, I—" Harry got tired of Severus' argument, so he licked the man's lips fiercely, and unzipped his black pants. "Too many clothes…" he breathed, moving down, kneeling between Snape's legs.

"Wait—Harry—" he sounded deathly afraid of going further.

Harry stopped, tracing his hands back to Snape's upper chest. "What's wrong?" He cocked his head to the right.

"I—I can't go further. Not right now, Harry. I just can't." Severus ran a hand slowly through the boy's tousled hair. His thoughts were screaming: _I need you_.

Defeated, Harry sunk against him. "Why?" The whisper was barely audible. _Nobody wants me…not even Severus Snape. Freak, I'm such a freak…_

"Oh, Harry." He sighed, taking the boy close in his arms. He wanted to tell him…but it was so bloody difficult to get out. _Damn it all._ Harry kissed the pale hand, rubbing it against his cheek. "As ridiculous as it might sound, I _do_ want you, Harry." Harry beamed at this, looking into the man's cauldron-black eyes. Snape continued, looking into Harry's suddenly bright, emerald-green eyes. "But I cannot go further. Not tonight. If you truly want…to be with me, you must be patient." Harry looked at him, and blinked. "I was only gonna give you a blowjob."

Severus chuckled. Harry sniggered back. "I'm afraid too, you know. I mean…I know we'd have to keep this all a secret. I could only imagine what the Daily Prophet would have to say, with age-difference and all." He shuddered at the thought, clutching Snape's white shirt. "But I don't care. About any of that stuff. All I know is that I'm attracted to you, professor or not. As for age, it means nothing—"

Severus let out an impatient sigh. "Yes, well, I should still speak with Minerva about our…involvement, with one another. I would not feel right to keep it from her." He said sternly. Harry nodded in agreement. "Okay—so, till then, what are we?"

They sat in silence for a minute, maybe two, gazes interlocked, as if they could find the answer that way.

"Harry," Severus rasped, jaw clenched, trying to calm himself, "as I am sure you've already guessed, for a very gracious period of time I have spent…without a partner." Harry wanted to hug him tighter. Instead he waited patiently, giving a comforting smile. Even though Severus was his "big fluffy bunny," just a softie underneath all the snark, he was also like a scared little boy who expected the worst.

"…and, before that, something terrible happened to me. I wish not to talk about it now, but I wanted to inform you that, if all you happen to desire is sex…" Harry gave him a lopsided grin, but Severus continued nonetheless, "…it will have to wait." Harry nodded very seriously, wondering what the "terrible" thing was that happened to Sev.

"Sev?"

Severus winced in response to the nickname. Harry laid a hand on the shaking one, stilling it.

"I never want to hurt you. I saved you, remember? Just like you saved me—starting all the way back to my first Quidditch match, when you kept me from falling to my death from Quirrell's bloody jinx—" Harry cupped his left cheek, "to just an hour ago, when you kissed me." He looked serious. Snape gaped, and quickly shut his mouth. No one, not even James, had treated him with this much care.

"May I kiss you now?" Harry looked at him with a steady gaze. He wasn't even breathing as he waited for Severus' response.

"You may." Severus said, with his usual cultured accent. Slowly, Harry leaned to the right, careful not to bump Snape's nose with his own. His lips parted, as Severus breathed in quickly, so close to Harry. He closed his eyes. Harry licked his lips out of habit. "Mmm." Just like before, Harry let his lips touch the corner of Severus' mouth. He lingered there for a while, kissing the sunken cheek very slowly. Severus let out a quick breath. His heart was beating so fast, he could've died from cardiac arrest. _How ironic if that were to be the case…_

The thought was stilled by teeth. Teeth, nibbling on his earlobe. "Oh," the professor let out a barely audible sound at Harry's touch. _No one's touched me there…who knew it could feel so—_

Harry blew in his ear. "Even your _earlobe_ tastes like strawberries," Harry whispered seductively. He left a trail of kisses from Sev's earlobe to his chin. Just for a moment longer, he hovered over those quivering, begging lips. Harry took his hand, running it through the raven black hair he once thought was so greasy and disgusting. "So soft…" his breath played on Severus' lips. He decided he was going to make this last as long as he could.

He cupped the back of the man's head, kissing the left sunken cheek. Snape let out a groan—Harry hadn't heard that sound before. He stifled a chuckle, as he thought of his professor's popular snide remark: _Patience, Mister Potter._ But that man was so delicate now, like he could crumble at a single touch, if he wasn't careful.

Ever so gently, he suckled Severus' left earlobe. He felt a hand on the back of his head. "Mmm…you like it when I do that?" he asked the man huskily. Snape's breath caught in his throat. "Yes, I…like it very much." Harry quivered in delight at that voice, how it rumbled against him like rich waves.

He traced the earlobe with his tongue. Severus gasped, a little louder this time. Harry ignored his throbbing erection, licking Snape's jawline, pausing at his chin.

Potter was licking him as if he were as delectable as a chocolate frog. Severus felt that hot, wet tongue against his skin, sending him on a high. _How was the twit such an expert at this? Riley, perhaps. Presumably, he only had one relationship in his life—_

The swirling questions melted away as Harry kissed his forehead, softly and sweetly. His brows, usually wrinkled or struck upright, were relaxed as Harry touched each of them with his swollen lips. Slowly, Severus felt each muscle relaxing beneath his skin. Harry tended to each wrinkle with upmost care, selflessly.

"Harry." The name crossed his lips, almost angelic sounding, as if he truly _had_ been saved by the younger wizard. Harry continued, kissing his way down Severus' distinct nose. He gave one last peck to the tip. Severus felt his eyes widen. Harry smiled. Severus let the corners of his mouth quirk up. He wanted to kiss him so badly, kiss that impish grin off his face…

Harry closed his eyes again, waiting for Sev to make the first move to kiss him. He didn't want to force him to do anything too fast. Puffs of breath made his lips hungry for contact.

Severus stroked the boy's cheek, with the other hand still intertwined in Harry's brown hair. Harry leaned in a bit more, with his mouth parted. Severus held in a breath, letting his lips touch firmly against Harry's. Harry moaned, but did not move. Severus sucked on the pink lips, clasping the boy's hair a bit tighter. Harry kissed him back, and then pried his mouth off gently, eyes still shut. Snape let his breath escape his lungs. Harry pressed his forehead to Sev's, rocking him back and forth, just as he did with the dying man in the Astronomy Tower. Severus let him, not at all bothered. In fact, he felt quite content—more at peace than he'd felt, possibly ever, in his life.

There, the two men stayed, holding onto each other. Harry wanted to speak, but he didn't want Severus to let go of him. He didn't want to open his eyes, only to find that this had all been a dream.

Severus left his forehead, and planted one quick kiss on the boy's right cheek. Harry looked at him and blushed. "Always." The younger's voice sounded raspy. "Indeed." Snape replied, standing up, regretfully.

"I do not want to impose any further, but, I was wondering…" Harry shook his head, but continued, "if I could sleep in your quarters tonight? It's very late, and—" Snape nodded, cutting him off. "I think that would be best, all things considered. Do you require a nightshirt?"

Harry smiled, "That would be very thoughtful, thanks." Snape walked to his black wooden closet on the right, pulling out a long, green Slytherin t-shirt, with a serpent on the front. He handed it to Harry, who seemed gleeful. To give him some privacy to change, Snape took a black nightshirt out of a drawer and went inside the bathroom.

Harry took a deep breath. _I'm changing in Snape's bedroom._ He held back a childish giggle. _I've been naughty with the potions master!_ He slipped off his black robe, red t-shirt and muggle pants, leaving only his y-fronts. They were Gryffindor red…and wet, from all the excitement. He took his wand from his robes and cast _Evanesco_ to clean that up a bit. The shirt looked long enough to cover his undies anyway. Slipping on the shirt, he smelled it. _Mmm…the scent of pine and mint._

"I assure you, it is clean." He heard Snape say. _How long has he been watching me?_ Harry chuckled.

"I know, you git. Erm, where should I sleep, Severus?" He looked over the man in his black boxers and night-shirt. _Even the night-shirt has at least twenty buttons._

"Cheeky brat. Due to the circumstances, I would not feel opposed to sharing my bed with you. Needless to say, if it makes you uncomfortable, I could transfigure my couch into a bed in the living room." He looked uptight, crossing his arms.

Harry smiled at him. "Thank you. I would love to sleep next to you, if I could?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have offered if I was not comfortable with the idea." He undid the covers, getting in. Harry followed. " _Nox._ "

They lay there, side-by-side. The bed was very big and comfy, Harry noticed. He tested Sev, scooting closer, until he could feel body heat radiating next to him. Harry's breathing slowed. Severus fell fast asleep, hearing the boy next to him doing the same.

 _At The Midnight Hour_

" _No_ …" Severus grunted. He turned to Harry's side, who was still asleep. "Father, _please_ …take me instead, take—" He brushed Harry's hand unknowingly.

Harry woke up to Severus tossing and turning around in the bed. "Severus?" He whispered quietly.

" _Mother_!" Severus' face looked contorted in the dark. Harry wasn't at all surprised the man had nightmares like he did. "Sev, shh, it's okay." He put the quivering hand in his. The fingers clasped him tightly. Severus looked terrified, still dreaming. Harry pressed his lips to Severus' hand.

"Shh, Sev, it's only me, Harry. I'm right here." Harry wanted to wrap the man in his arms, but resisted. " _Harry? No, don't let me die._ " Harry felt tears well in his eyes. Severus grabbed him, still dreaming. Harry traced soothing circles along his back.

"Harry?" The man said with clarity. "Shh, it's okay. You were having a nightmare."

"Oh," he said dryly. He looked at Harry's darkened eyes. He squinted. "What were you dreaming about?" Harry asked, with many assumptions in the back of his mind. Snape's childhood, he imagined, couldn't have been that grand—then again, he wasn't sure. In the pensieve, his father said that Snape was obsessed, that he would get the dark mark. Harry could connect the dots—Severus was obsessed with dark magic. Though, he could've guessed that after discovering Snape was the half-blood prince.

He remembered Dumbledore's last speech in the Great Hall, warning all the students about the darkness of the coming war. _Tom Riddle, a young man, sat in this very room as a student here. Today, he goes by a different title, hence He Who Must Not Be Named. I must remind you all that dark forces are among us, and_ _you_ _are their greatest weapon. Take heed._

Oh, yes, he remembered. Snape didn't answer him, after several minutes. Harry decided to break the silence. "I have them too, you know. Nightmares—every time I sleep." Severus looked down at him. "You do?" The quiet voice filled the room.

Harry nodded. "Used to be because of my scar, and I'd see what he saw. Now it's mostly from the night my parents were killed, Cedric, and the war." Snape sighed. _The poor boy_.

Harry blinked, tired again. "Sev?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I hold you?" Harry looked at him with a loving gaze. He wasn't asking for sex, to Snape's surprise.

Severus gave him a nod, and flipped over. Harry wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling his face into his neck. "Is this okay?" He murmured.

Severus turned and gave him a quick peck on the forehead, smelling the boy's hair again. "Your hair smells like an ocean." The younger grinned, drifting off to sleep with Severus in his arms.


	8. Chapter Eight: Wet Dreams

**Chapter Eight: Wet Dreams**

 _Harry unbuttoned the black pants, and pulled them down slowly, keeping his gaze interlocked with Severus'. The man's mouth was parted, with heavy breaths escaping. Harry stroked his trembling thigh, tracing his fingers over the thick length beneath Severus' black boxers. He licked his lips, wondering how long that cock was. He had to see._

 _He yanked the boxer shorts down, off his professor's pale legs. Long, thick, about eight inches…Harry moaned in awe. "Oh, God." Snape gasped as Harry squeezed his balls, looking up at him with those dark-green eyes…the boy looked so promiscuous like that._

 _"Harry—" he managed to say, as he watched the boy take off his glasses, looking up at him, encircling the tip of his cock with that eager tongue. Harry moaned around the large cock, "Sev'rus…"_

" _Sev_ 'rus…"

Severus was wide awake as he heard Harry moan his name. The boy was still holding him tight. He felt something against his neck. Harry's tongue made little circles on Sev's skin.

"Oh…God, Sev…" Snape could feel the teen's erection against his ass, making his own grow harder. Harry started panting, sucking against Snape's neck with eager wet lips. Severus felt Harry move now, jutting against him, harder and harder with each thrust.

He couldn't escape Harry's grasp, nor did he want to. He _had_ to touch himself, or he'd explode.

As Harry ground into him in slow, forceful movements, Severus released his cock from his boxers and started stroking. " _Oh! So_ big _, Sev_ …" Harry mumbled, drooling lightly upon his neck, his tongue now lapping against his skin.

Severus bit his lip to keep from whimpering. _He's just seventeen, but…_ Severus thought, trying to comprehend what was happening, _it feels so right with him._ He felt himself blushing at his own thoughts, shaking his head, trying to deny his emotions.

Potter moaned into his neck, and regret vanished. Denial disintegrated. Snape could feel the lust taking over his mind—his entire being. Potter's movements became erratic. The boy held tightly onto Sev's waist. He was grunting into his professor's back, still inside his dream. Severus glanced at the boy behind him, sweating, lips pink and swollen, with his mouth deliciously open. How easy it would be for him to kiss Harry's delectable lips, mouthing " _Sev_ " at each lust-driven thrust. Merlin, he wanted to. Harry pushed his sweaty, Quidditch-toned chest against the man's back. Severus could feel the strong muscles moving against him, beneath the green shirt he gave to Harry for the night. "Sev," it came out in a desperate, pleading whimper, "Sev, Sev, Sev!" His face contorted.

The older had to swallow back the deep groan in his throat when the boy's hand blindly reached for his cock. Snape couldn't stop himself from claiming the pair of lips in front of him. They tasted like musk and peppermint— _Harry's smell_ , Sev thought. He grunted into the boy's mouth, not sure if Harry was even awake, but with Potter stroking his shaft up and down like that, so fast, so hard, he could feel himself losing control. He sucked Harry's tongue.

Harry moaned, parting his lips as if he wanted to say, "oh," but no sound came. His grip on his professor tightened, and he thrust faster, eagerly and desperately faster…

Harry moaned incoherently in his ear, "Prof-ess-or…come in my mouth…oh p-professor…please… _S-S-S_ " Harry's eyes rolled back. Severus gasped loudly, feeling himself about to come. Potter thrust his length once…twice…

"Oh my _GOD_ , Harry!" he leant into the boy, falling limp as his member shot load after load of cum into the boy's hand—but Harry wouldn't stop milking him, not until he moaned into his professor's neck.

"S-S- _SEVERUS_!" Harry's voice was shrill and piercing as he came into his y-fronts, came against his professor's ass, holding Snape's long, spent member in his hands.

Severus was speechless.

Harry was still dreaming.

He felt Harry go limp, clutching to him, smearing cum on his cock. Their heartbeats slowed as they lie there. Severus did not dare say anything. _You fucked me in your sleep, Potter. A million points to Gryffin—_

"Erm."

Dead silence.

"Er—is that you?" Harry asked, as if he had no idea what was going on. He felt all slimy.

"Harry." Snape said in a professional tone.

Harry gasped. His hands were sticky, holding Severus' cock. _Oh my god. It wasn't a dream._

"I was…asleep…"

"So it seems." Snape waited for the boy to catch up to reality. Harry stared down at Snape's long cock—oh god, it was perfect.

Harry kissed the back of his neck. "Did I hurt you?"

Snape chuckled, not bothering to repress his smile, since his back was facing Harry. "Quite the opposite, Mister Potter." Harry giggled and went red.

"Why are you calling me 'Mister Potter' in bed, while I'm holding your perfect cock?" Harry mocked, letting go of the half-hard member.

"Mister Potter," Snape turned to face him, with his practiced glare, "do I have to dock points from Gryffindor?" Harry shuddered, widening his eyes. He took his cum-covered hands back, smelling them, and sucking it off slowly, without taking his eyes off Snape's. He loved the taste of Sev's cum. _His_ Sev.

The older man grabbed the younger's wrist, forcing Harry's fingers out of his mouth. The boy licked his lips, with a guilty look in his eyes, like he'd just been caught cheating during a potions exam. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Mister Potter. I believe you have granted yourself a detention…" Severus smirked wickedly at him. Harry's cock was rock hard again—and against Snape's leg—from that velvety voice. The boy moaned in response to Snape's charade. _I'll never be able to concentrate in Potions again…_

Severus whispered in Harry's ear, "You've been naughty, haven't you, _Mister Potter?_ " Harry whimpered, "Oh, God, Sev, what are you—" Snape bit his ear. "Ow!" Harry yelped.

"That's _Professor Snape_ to you." He began nibbling the earlobe now, feeling Harry's erection twitch against his own. He knew the boy liked it. Harry whimpered, "You heard it all, didn't you? You heard what I said…"

"I believe," Snape said, accentuating each word carefully, hearing Harry moan softly, "that I need to teach you a lesson," he grabbed Harry's ass with both hands, " _Mister Potter._ " He closed his eyes and crushed his lips against Harry's trembling ones, thrusting his tongue in and out of his mouth. "Oh," Harry said inside Sev's mouth. He mumbled a quick charm to spell off their clothes between kisses. "Oh," he said again, as their cocks rubbed against each other. Severus stopped kissing him in time to whisper, "you will address me as Professor Snape." Harry involuntarily thrusted against him. _The boy likes this? Who knew?_

Severus could hardly keep up the part he was playing. He couldn't get enough—and the _sounds_ Potter was making—Gods. Harry kissed him sweetly, resting his hands on the back of Snape's neck. He stroked through the sweaty, black strands of hair. His hands trailed downward. Severus kissed the boy with longing, each kiss more passionate, as if time were slowing down. He opened his eyes. Harry's lids were closed, so angelic, and his face was so peaceful, like he'd never seen before. Feeling Sev's stare, Harry opened his bright green, lust-filled eyes. Snape tightened as the boy clutched his ass. Harry smirked at him.

"P-p-professor?" The husky voice filled the room. Snape's cock twitched against Harry's. He regained some control. "Mister Potter?" Severus pinned him to the bed. Harry moved his hands away from Sev's ass-cheeks, wrapping his legs around them instead. He kissed him lightly once, "youweregonnateachmealesson…" the breath played on Snape's lips.

"You insufferable brat." Snape glared at him, moving his hips from side to side on top of Harry. "Have you been naughty, Mister Potter?" He rubbed their cocks together in a fast movement.

"I-I," Harry moved against him, "Oh, God, _yes_!" Harry said, moving back and forth, rocking his cock against Severus', trying to get more contact. "Address me correctly, brat." Snape sneered at him, rocking him faster. _Oh fuck, that sneer!_ Harry made incoherent noises.

"Professor Snape! Yes, right fucking there, oh God…" Harry felt himself tighten up as Snape's length teased his erection. Severus thrusted against him at a faster pace, clenched inside Harry's toned legs. He ran a hand up the boy's six-pack, and then moved to cup his cheek. Harry stole Sev's hand and sucked on two fingers. Severus grunted loudly at the sight—it was all too much.

"Mister…Potter…" _thrust, thrust,_ "You…must…be…" _Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_ "…punished…"

Harry kept sucking on his professor's fingers, moaning and whimpering incoherent pleads, until he gulped, feeling his erection throbbing. "Professor Snape…" Harry pulled Sev's ass down with one hand, crushing their erections together fiercely. He looked at the man hungrily, grinding his teeth together to keep from coming too soon. He grabbed Sev's black locks, pushing his head down, so his ear was against his lips. "…punish me, Professor, God, Professor—" Snape cut him off, snarling into his mouth. Both men trembled against each other, foreheads together. Harry panted wildly, "Fuck…" _THRUST_ , "Prof-" _THRUST,_ "S-" _THRUST_ , " _Severus!_ " Harry yelled his name loudly, his cock unloading, shooting out onto his stomach. " _Harry_ —" Snape screamed just as loudly as he came violently, at the same time as Harry. They locked mouths, stealing one another's breath as they came in unison. Harry felt his professor's cum on his chest, mixing with his own.

He wrapped his arms around his Severus, who went limp on top of him. " _My Sev._ " Harry whispered against the man, panting. "I am?" Snape looked at him vulnerably, with puppy-dog eyes, as if he were frightened.

Harry stroked the man's hair, nodding, giving him another kiss. "Mine." He kissed his cheek, "Only mine." Harry kissed the man's nose. "Always." Severus kissed him on the lips. Feeling quite sticky, he muttered a thorough cleaning spell. He moved off the top of Harry, to his side, stroking his cheek. "Really?" His question was barely audible. Harry took Sev's hand, kissed each finger, and put it against chest above his heart.

"Do you feel it?" Harry asked him quietly. Snape nodded. He felt it—he felt the heartbeat against his hand, and the unexplainable pull toward Harry Potter. The boy had a serious look on his face. "It beats for you—only for my Severus." Snape's coal-black eyes widened at him. He took Harry's hand, and put it on the left side of his chest. "Only for…my Harry." Severus whispered the last two words, pinching his eyes shut, as if he were expecting the worst. Harry looked moved—like he could cry. Harry whispered back to him: "I'm not leaving you, ever." Snape's eyes opened again. He chuckled, causing Harry's hand to vibrate against his chest.

Harry smiled at him. Snape tried a smile—it felt so foreign, but he did it for Harry. For _his_ Harry.

"Mmm…" Harry yawned, tired from all the fucking. Severus felt a stir in Harry's heartbeat. "You should get some rest, Harry." Severus muttered another cleaning spell for good-measure. Harry yawned again, unmoved. "What time is it, Sev?" Severus glanced at his nightstand. The clock read 4:13AM. "Much too early." Harry sniggered. "Good. 'Cause that means I can stay right here." Severus lay next to him, shifting on his back. Harry kissed the man's forehead. _I love you_ , he thought, but couldn't say aloud. Instead, he rested his head against Snape's bare chest, hearing the regular thumping of the man's heart.

Once more, the young wizard yawned, about to drift off to sleep. Severus kissed the boy's head of hair, taking in the scent of clear ocean water. Harry was aware of this, but kept still. He wanted to enjoy the moment. Sev muttered _accio black blanket_ , pulling the covers over both of them, stroking Harry's arm. Harry snuggled closer, pretending like he was fast asleep.

"My Harry," Snape closed his eyes. He wrapped an arm around him, still lightly stroking his arm. _I think_ "I'm in love with you."

Dead silence.

More silence.

Severus didn't mean to say it. He didn't _want_ to say it. He heard himself mutter it. He was panicking. His heart was probably racing a mile a minute under Harry's ear. _Please let him be asleep…_

Snape pinched his eyes shut. The last time he said that to someone, his heart was torn to pieces. But this was different, he felt it, he—

"I'm in love with you, too, Sev." _The boy was awake. He's awake. And he said it. Merlin._

Snape was sure his heart stopped beating as Harry was rubbing calming circles onto the right side of his chest. He was starting to believe he hadn't really been in love before. Not like this—with this amount of tender care. Perhaps he never knew what he was missing.

Severus drifted asleep to the calming smell of the ocean. Harry smiled and fell asleep soon after, taking another whiff of the man who smelled of fresh strawberries.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Foot-Fetish

**Hi everyone! Thank you** **so** **much for your support, I really appreciate all the followers and likes. A special thank you goes out to "POTTERPHILE," you're the best! I love your reviews—thank you! This story is about to get extra plot-heavy, so here's some Rated R/X/M smut for you all, with Snarry (slash)! I love you if you are reading this, please remember to follow me! Thank you thank you!**

 **Chapter Nine: A Foot-Fetish**

 _Did you know that you smell like strawberries?_

 **"NO!"**

Draco Malfoy bolted upright with his chest heaving and encased in sweat. Why, why oh _why_ had he listened through his godfather's wards? He slapped his hand to his glistening forehead, squeezing his eyes shut. _And now, I have to face him. Today._

He whimpered with a contorted face, as if he'd eaten something horrible. _Potter and Severus Snape?_ He made a very obvious gagging sound, much like the one he'd made before he ran from his godfather's door last night.

He had to write a letter—and he _refused_ to think about Potter while doing so.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I accept your invitation from yesterday—I'll pay you a visit at 10:00AM._

 _Just write me back if this isn't a good time, as per usual._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

Alright—it was done. It wasn't the _best_ he could do, but he didn't care anymore.

The Slytherin looked over at his owl, still sleeping. He clicked his tongue until Henry awoke, deciding to give him a tasty treat. From underneath his dark-green bed, he pulled out a sack of Bertie-Botts Every Flavour Beans. He'd become quite excellent at transfiguring them into mice for Henry—after all, he couldn't very well keep live mice in his room, could he? That'd be disgusting.

 _"Vera Verto_." The little blue mouse looked at Draco in horror, squealing. He couldn't quite get the color right, but it'd do.

With a kind gesture, Draco dangled the little mouse above Henry's mouth. Henry accepted his treat and flew off to deliver the letter.

Draco sighed. _No turning back now._

He had been thinking a lot—probably too much—about what he'd heard last night. He didn't _want_ to, but Merlin, it'd been as shocking as his own father's death!

Draco leant against the snake-shaped headboard. 9:00AM. He smelled his right under-arm, then hit the shower. _Maybe it'll give me some time to think…_

 _~~Meanwhile…~~_

It was 9:00AM when Severus Snape heard the letter fall from the chute. _Pang!_ He charmed it, so he would know when he would receive a package or letter. Whenever he had a note of his own to send, he would simply place it underneath the chute, and it would travel upward to his owl—taken care of by Argus. The last thing he needed was a window that a bloody owl would peck at every blasted day.

He heard a sigh—but it wasn't his. He almost jumped.

 _Oh my God. Potter._

Yes, last night had happened. It was all finally sinking in. The kissing, the fondling, the mind-blowing orgasms…

Severus gaped. _We said…_

Harry's right arm and leg, which were wrapped around Severus' body, encased him and pulled the man closer. He was lying in bed naked with a student. _And_ _I_ _said 'I…lo—_

His thought was cut off immediately by the pair of lips on his neck. They were dry, but hot. The older man's breath hitched. He relaxed into Harry's touch, letting the boy ravish him with slow, gentle kisses. He didn't want to come back to reality.

But he couldn't stay like this with Harry forever. " _Accio_ Severus Snape's letter."

The envelope flew into his hand. Harry noticed, but was busy at the moment, tracing his tongue around the hickeys on his professor's neck. He smiled at himself, proud of his work. Harry wanted to giggle, but then Snape would question him—no, he'd keep this little secret to himself. He continued sucking, like a sneaky Slytherin would do.

Severus stifled a deep-throated groan and ripped open the letter, wasting no time.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _I accept your invitation from yesterday—I'll pay you a visit at 10:00AM._

 _Just write me back if this isn't a good time, as per usual._

 _Love,_

 _Draco_

 _Ah yes,_ Severus remembered, _Draco._ He sighed, not wanting to explain himself to his godson. _Then again_ , he considered, _Draco's been the only understanding person—aside from Minerva and Albus—of the unacceptable events of my past._ He loved Draco—although the brat had the worst timing. He was nothing like Lucius was—well, with the exception of being manipulative in his own way.

"Potter…" His voice was quieter than expected. He felt Harry's erection against his hip. _Merlin, the boy's going to kill me. Then again, what a way to go…_ He already felt his own cock swelling at the boy's excitement. Potter bit his shoulder playfully, teasing his right nipple with his finger. "Mmm?" Severus shuddered at the contact, and the hum of Harry's voice against his skin. He gasped in pleasure. With a smile, Harry pinched the hard bud, moving his lips to Sev's ear. "Mmm…you like it when I do that?" The younger didn't give a chance for Snape to respond; he tongued his professor's ear in and out.

Snape grunted, and in a swift movement, he grabbed Potter's head and crushed his lips against his own. The boy was heaving, his eyes fluttering closed, completely and beautifully lost in Severus' wild kiss. The grunting Sev was producing wasn't helping his erection, either. Harry let himself be claimed, head locked in place, unable to take any control of the man before him. It was a side of Severus he liked—one he wanted to see more of. All he could do was press back heavily and let a wild moan escape his needy mouth.

Severus caught the Gryffindor's tongue with his teeth, clamping them, holding them in place. He sucked on Harry's delectable tongue, taking one firm hand off his head, down to pinch his left hardened nipple. Harry squirmed in pleasure, squealing, trying to move on top of Severus.

"Harry…" Severus flicked his nipple, trying to speak between demanding kisses, "Shower…Before…" Harry gulped and looked into the man's eyes. "Before Draco…" Harry finished. Severus nodded. Harry grinned— _he's so cute when he does that_ , Severus thought, totally captivated by the green eyes before him.

Harry's grin kept, while his eyes transformed from an understanding glint to a look of pure lust. _It's so hard not to kiss him like this,_ the seventeen year old thought, mindlessly licking his lips.

Severus seemed to understand, and gently let go of him, scooting off the right side of his bed.

Harry looked up. He saw Severus smile like the little boy he saw in the pensieve. It made him so gleeful, that he actually giggled and blushed. Severus held a hand out to Harry, as the wizard moved to get out of the bed.

As Harry grabbed his hand, there was a surge of power, perhaps of magic, that coursed through his veins. It was quite strange—nothing like lust or attraction, but just a fleet of loving power. Strangely enough, Severus felt it as well. Both men looked at each other with lust-filled eyes, despite their confusion. Harry tightened his grip. "Come." Severus said, practically pulling him into the bath.

"Shower or bath?" Harry asked the man with husk in his voice, very aware of both their happy naked erections. " _Aguamenti."_ Severus transfigured water into the tub, almost too hot, but not quite. _Bubbles!_ Harry thought happily as they appeared in the tub. He smirked at the thought that Severus Snape liked to have bubble-baths.

The tub was quite large, actually. Harry shut the door behind them, watching Severus get into the tub. The man relaxed his muscles, just like when he was about to have an orgasm…

Harry shuddered, hopping over to join him. He was a little embarrassed about his pre-cum, trying to hide it. "Eager, Mister Potter?" Severus opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, as Harry encased himself with bubbles and water. He felt his Potions Master's legs sliding up against his own, giving him a jolt throughout his body. "Oh, God…" Harry looked at the man, trying to relax—but he couldn't, not after hearing that _voice_ …

He eyed the shampoo that Sev was about to use. The older rubbed his hands together, not taking his eyes off of Harry, and then rubbed the foam onto his scalp. Harry licked his lips— _why does this turn me on?_

Harry grabbed the man's feet instinctively. He felt how smooth they were—taking off his glasses, he ducked under water, and sucked on Sev's big toe. Harry hoped that his small shot of cum wouldn't float up to the top of the water—the man's feet just tasted so delectable!

Taking a deep breath as he resurfaced, he saw that Sev's hair was completely washed, and his eyes were almost luminous. Harry was biting his lip. "Do it again." Snape said slowly, accenting each word, but quietly and unintimidating.

Harry couldn't help his moan as he grabbed the man's other foot, bringing it above water. He stared at it like it was a cauldron cake, ready to be eaten.

Licking underneath Sev's wet toes, he closed his eyes as he sucked on three of them. He used his tongue enticingly. "Mmm." He furrowed his brow in concentration, licking the heel of his Potion Master's foot, trailing all the way up to his big toe—eyes boring into the coal-black gaze. Severus gasped loudly as Potter sucked his toes like that—so eager, so willing…

Harry whimpered, taking the man's toes out of his mouth, licking his lips. He looked straight at Sev with his mouth open, and pressed the foot to his throbbing erection. Severus felt it—hard for him—strangely turned on by Potter's foot fetish. Harry thrusted against the foot on his cock, his pupils dilating, mouth shaped as if he wanted to moan, but couldn't. "Please?" Harry begged, grabbing his professor's other foot, putting it against the other side of his erection. Snape whimpered in response, just nodding.

"Oh, Merlin." Harry lost control, once he had permission, using Severus' feet to grind against. His face was flushed, eyes in a daze, as he practically came like that. "Harry, wait." Severus heard himself rasp. He couldn't watch the boy any longer—he had to do something…

Harry licked his lips and nodded, thinking that he'd gone too far. "I'm sorry—"

Severus smashed his lips to Harry's swollen ones, breathing "Don't ever be sorry for that, Harry…"

Harry whimpered loudly and let Severus kiss his neck. He felt long fingers on his arse, pulling him a bit out of the water, until his cock was out. It was quite perfect, at this angle.

Sev looked at him with hunger in his eyes, his hands touching the tip of Harry's long, narrow prick. "Oh, yes!" Harry screamed, lurching forward into the touch. Severus grinned evilly. "Patience, Mister Potter…" _Oh, not that voice again…so velvety…_

Harry breathed heavily, looking down at his professor slowly encasing his thin lips around the tip of his tender cock. He bit his lip—he was so hard. And watching Sev like this…it was driving him over the edge. "Oh, God…that voice of yours…"

Snape responded by moaning with his cock a little farther inside his mouth.

He couldn't keep his eyes off Snape—obviously an expert at this. He gripped his long black hair, holding it out of his face, stroking his head. "Severus…" The Potions Master licked Harry's slit, and encased the boy's entire cock in his mouth. "Mmmm…" He heard his professor hum as he started to bob up and down slowly. It was the most erotic thing Harry had seen. "Oh God! If you keep doing that…"

Harry moaned with each slow bob. Severus got faster, licking the bottom of his cock, sucking on the tender tip again. Harry screamed pleadingly, "Sev! Severus! Like that!" Faster, Severus took Harry's cock in his mouth and bobbed up and down, sucking hard. Harry's eyes rolled back, gripping the long black hair for dear life. He started thrusting his hips up into Severus' mouth, fucking him, meeting his lips. Severus met his pounding and felt Harry's cock enlarge further into his throat. He could tell the boy was close. He wrapped a hand around his own cock, pumping at the same speed.

"That's—that's it! _S-SEV!_ Oh…my…" Harry whimpered, as Severus sucked him even harder, feeling himself in the man's throat. "I'm…coming…" the boy barely whispered, as he felt his cum shoot into Sev's throat—his cock was throbbing so bad, as his professor sucked it dry. Harry whimpered incoherent pleads, shooting more and more cum into Sev. He felt himself go limp while Severus was still stroking himself, milking Harry's cock for the last of his cum. He swallowed it all, licking his cock clean.

Harry breathed hard before kissing Severus with tender care. It was slow and sensual. Harry reached down at Sev's cock, so long, so hard for him. "My turn," he whispered with allure. Sev just kissed him again, as he felt Harry lift his arse, lick his lips, staring at the erect cock dripping with pre-cum. "Beautiful…" Harry said, before he took one hand around the base, sucking the tip rapidly. Severus was losing it—he was surprised he held back this long. Watching Harry with lust-filled emerald eyes engulf him deeper and deeper, it didn't even look difficult for him to get his lips all the way to the bottom, sucking on Severus' length. Harry closed his eyes and imitated his professor's earlier movements, bobbing up and down with his head. He was sucking so hard! "Merlin, Harry!" He grabbed Harry's wet hair with one hand, stroking his cheek with the other. Harry smiled up at him, licking the top slit. "Patience, professor…"

Harry grinned sheepishly, blushing, before closing his eyes and fucking Severus with his mouth. Severus let out a wild gasp, only making Harry go faster.

"HARRY! I…" Severus bucked his hips, not able to hold back anymore. Harry moaned, feeling Sev's cock pump the liquid into his mouth, going down his throat like honey. Harry sucked on him, whimpering as Sev did. He felt the load empty out, after such a long time. The young wizard licked him clean, sucking tenderly on the tip. Severus' eyes were closed in pleasure.

As Severus felt Harry's mouth leave his cock, he groaned at the loss, completely spent.

" _Tempus_." Severus muttered.

9:45AM

Harry wrapped his arms around his professor, listening to his heart beat against his chest. "Mmphff."

Severus chuckled lightly. Harry looked up at him. "Sev."

"Mmm?"

"What's the important thing you're telling Draco today?" Harry raised an eyebrow—not nearly as high as Snape would, but it was getting better.

Severus looked away. "I can't tell you that right now." Harry pouted. Severus helped Harry up. "We must get dressed."

" _Exacreso._ " Harry dried them both off.

Snape was already in a black button-up shirt and black dress pants. Harry struggled to pull on his clothing.

"I have an idea." Harry breathed, a bit nervous to ask. Severus chuckled, "And what, Merlin forbid, is this _idea_ , Mister Potter?" Severus said it in a playful tone—Harry's eyebrows went up in surprise at how nice the git was being.

"Erm…what if…I mean, Draco—he already knows. About us, I mean. And…" Harry gulped, not knowing how to sound intelligent in front of this man. He blushed. Severus looked amused, quirking one eyebrow up, as if to say, " _Go on…"_

"I have something to tell you." Harry said with nervousness.

"Let me guess—you fancy me?" Severus wore his usual wicked smirk. Harry grabbed a pillow and slapped him in the back with it.

"You git!" Harry laughed deliriously, and then got his wits back. "Okay, so, here's the thing. Since everyone's supposed to repeat their seventh year at Hogwarts, I went into McGonagall's office—"

 _CRACKLE!_

"Uncle Sev?"

 _Oh Shit, the Floo. Draco. Harry. Me. All here together._

"Coming!" Severus chimed, in an unusual tone of voice. Harry was silent.


	10. Chapter Ten: Can I Slither-in?

**Chapter Ten: Can I Slither-in?**

 _CRACKLE!_

"Uncle Sev?"

 _Oh Shit, the Floo. Draco. Harry. Me. All here together._

"Coming!" Severus chimed, in an unusual tone of voice. Harry was silent.

Draco flinched at his godfather's voice. It wasn't ever that high-pitched. _I hope I'm not walking in on something…_ he shuddered, smoothing out his robes. If Potter was here, he would _not_ make a fool of himself.

He looked around the familiar living area, eyeing some tarts on a silver tray. He shrugged, popping a blueberry one into his mouth. His gaze drifted to the empty glasses and whiskey bottle. Trying hard not to imagine Potter and Snape drinking, he decided to spell everything back into their proper cabinets. He sighed, taking another bite-sized blueberry tart. _The less awkward, the better._

~~HPSS~~

Snape looked at Harry, then at the door, rubbing his forehead. _Draco's going to find out anyway…_ He considered, wondering how he got into this mess.

Noticing the older's distress, Harry sighed. "Look, I can stay in here until Malfoy leaves, or you can cast an invisibility spell on me…or something…" Harry bit his lip. "I know this is all new and everything…it doesn't bother me that you don't want to tell him. Really, it doesn't, I understand." _Who would want a real, public relationship with me anyway? All anyone's ever wanted from me was a share of my fame and inheritance…I'm such a freak…_ Harry looked down at the floor, then up at Severus. Snape held out a hand, and Harry took it easily, standing up next to him.

He clutched Harry, pulling him into an embrace. Potter's mind was like an open-book—Severus knew he shouldn't pry, but he needed to know if the boy was serious about this or not. Harry sighed into his professor's neck. Severus smirked and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"Harry?"

Harry perked up, looking at him eagerly.

"You may stay, if you wish to. Of course," he paused, scanning Harry for a reaction, "I cannot keep this secret from Draco for long, but I will do so if it makes you more comfortable."

Harry smiled, kissing Sev lightly on the lips. Then, he furrowed his brow in confusion. "I thought Malf—Draco already knew about us?"

Snape stoked Harry's bangs, pushing them out of his face. "It is true that he knows we've kissed, but, not much more than that. I admit, it does seem to be very…soon…to be discussing the seriousness of…" Severus stopped, trying to find the right etiquette in this situation.

"Our relationship." Harry finished for him, giving him a lopsided grin. Severus kissed him hard, pulling away just as quickly to say, "Is that what you want?" With his eyes closed, Harry murmured, "I—would like that—I mean—if you want that too. Do you?" Harry waited for a negative remark. _Of course not…why would he want to be with The Boy Who Lived?_

Severus stroked Harry's cheek, waiting for the green eyes to open. He smiled at him, feeling happier than he's felt in perhaps twenty years. Harry grinned back sheepishly, still not used to Sev's lovely smile.

"Harry—I hope you believe me when I say that, although I was surprised at the turn of our friendship together, I care about you, more than anything." Severus kissed his forehead lightly, speaking slowly against Harry, "I want…to be with you." Harry trembled with joy. He wasn't expecting that response!

He gave Sev's hand a squeeze, and another light kiss on the lips.

Severus started, "Draco is probably wondering where I am." He broke away from Harry, all except his hand. "Shall we?" Harry could tell Severus was nervous, but he nodded happily, trailing behind him as his professor opened the door.

Draco heard the doorknob turn as he swallowed the tart down. He coughed.

"Uncle Sev! Thank you for inviting me." He stopped talking when he saw Harry next to him at the doorway.

"Hello Draco. Yes, of course, we have much to discuss. I hope you do not mind Harry joining us?" They walked closer, grips tightening against each other's hands.

"Not at all. Potter." He bowed at Harry, as if to welcome him. Harry smirked playfully, unclasping his hand from Snape's. "Thanks, you can just call me Harry if you'd like." He stuck his hand out to Draco.

Malfoy wore a surprised look, eying him, shaking his hand. "Uh…thank you. Harry. You may address me as Draco." Harry smiled at him.

Severus smiled at them: two rivals shaking hands. Draco removed his hand from Harry's and looked at his godfather smiling. His right eyebrow shot up in surprise.

"Let's all have a seat, shall we?" Snape conjured a fresh tray of biscuits and lemon tarts, along with three cups of tea.

Draco took the seat across from Potter and Snape, sipping his juice. _This is bloody weird._ He felt so awkward—even after thinking about his Uncle Sev and Potter from last night, the whole thing seemed so bloody unlikely.

As if Harry could read Draco's mind, he sipped his tea next to Severus, thinking how awkward the present situation has become. He looked over at Severus, waiting for him to say something.

Malfoy cleared his throat. Severus looked at him knowingly, and put his tea down. "I've come across a very important potion—the one we've been looking for."

Draco widened his eyes. "You don't mean—"

Severus nodded slowly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the two of them, sipping his tea. He felt a little out of place, but he didn't want to pry.

"Yes. I've informed Minerva about the new improvement to our summer research sessions. Of course, there are many…risks involved." Severus wrinkled his forehead, sullenly.

Draco gulped, clasping the robes on his knees. "What kind of risks?"

Severus sighed. He looked at Harry, who was trying hard not to look confused. Harry met his gaze, then looked back at Malfoy. "I suppose…you are curious to know what we are discussing." Severus said with a blank expression.

"No, no—it sounds private. I don't need to—" Harry was interrupted by Draco.

"I really don't mind Potter—I mean, Harry—knowing. Uh…" he turned to Harry, "I never really thanked you." Harry stared at him, unsure of what to say. In all honesty, so many things had happened the day of Voldemort's downfall, everything seemed like a blur.

"Well," Harry gulped, "I just…"

"Thank you for saving me." Draco said, without nervousness or fear.

"I…of course, Draco. I mean, I couldn't just let you stay there. Actually…" Harry wondered if this was the right time to bring this up. He pinched his eyes shut, then looked at the floor.

"Yes?" Draco asked softly.

"I was hoping that we could make amends…give friendship a try?" Harry's eyes looked genuine enough, Draco pondered. He put a hand to his chin, thinking it over.

Nodding, he said, "Yes, well. We have had quite a history, Potter."

Harry quickly added, "I think we just got off on the wrong foot, really—"

"I couldn't agree more." Draco smiled, laying a hand on Harry's. "Friends?"

Harry blushed a little from the unexpected contact, nodding vigorously. "Yeah!"

Severus eyed the two and beamed inside. Draco took his hand away.

"Erm…there's also something I've been meaning to tell Sev—I mean, Professor Snape. I might as well tell it to both of you.

"It's a long story, really, but—earlier in the week, I was speaking with Professor McGonagall in her office. I eyed the sorting hat, asking it why I was put in Gryffindor…" Harry bit his lip.

Draco raised an eyebrow in unison with Snape.

"Anyway, before it could answer, Professor McGonagall informed me that she was about to go into a meeting. So, you see, I asked the hat if…if I could try it on again. When she was gone, I mean." Harry started sweating at his forehead. He wiped it away.

"The hat said something I didn't understand: a riddle of some sort. What I got from it was," Harry licked his lips, "If I put it on, I had to accept any consequences that came with it."

Snape interrupted, "Harry, do you mean to tell me that you put the hat on, expecting—"

"To get sorted into Gryffindor? Yes. Particularly, I wanted to know _why_ I should be in Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Why would you want to know? Aren't you comfortable being a Gryffindor?" Draco said quietly.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so. More than anything, I was curious. In my first year at sorting, it contemplated putting me in either Gryffindor or…" Harry looked at Snape, "or Slytherin."

He continued, watching their mouths gape open. Suddenly, Snape knew where he was going with this.

"I put it on my head, out of sheer curiosity. It claimed _Slytherin!_ " Harry threw up his hands in dramatic effect. "I immediately put the hat back in its place, but it was laughing…and I felt kind of pale, like I'd just eaten an earwax bean.

"McGonagall came back into her office, and after I told her what happened, she said it 'couldn't be undone.'"

Snape paused. "Wait, Harry. Are you trying to say—"

"That _you_ are in _Slytherin?!_ " Draco finished, in exclamation.

Harry bit his lip and nodded. "Officially, yes. McGonagall said it's the first time in history for someone to switch houses."

Snape and Malfoy stared at him in silence.

"So…what's all this about summer research?" Harry casually sipped his tea, not wanting them to know yet that he was excited to be in Slytherin house.

 **~~To Be Continued~~**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Thank you for all the follows and reviews, you guys are the best! I hope you like this one, it's a major cliff hanger! There's a LOT more plot to come. I have so many twists and turns in store for you all, it's going to get crazy!**

 **Thanks again :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Time for Tea!

**Chapter Eleven: Time For Tea!**

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy looked at each other, and then back at Harry, who was smiling into his tea cup. Both of Snape's eyebrows twitched, as if they didn't know whether to furrow or raise upon his forehead.

Malfoy closed his mouth and swallowed. His mouth felt dry, so he chugged the tea in front of him. It was searing hot. Tears came to his eyes, but he performed a silent charm to dry them before anyone could see.

Snape was completely aware that his godson did this, but said nothing. He didn't even give him a knowing look. In fact, he felt quite ecstatic.

But he couldn't let his feelings bubble to the surface— _Potter's a Slytherin! A_ _Slytherin!_ He cleared his throat, with a hand over his mouth.

Harry just glanced at him shyly, then smiled big into his tea cup again, sipping the hot liquid slowly. _I must be getting better at Occlumency_ , he thought victoriously. _Snape's thoughts were loud and clear, and I wasn't even_ _trying_ _to read him!_

The seconds were ticking by, and Harry was getting bored. He sighed loudly, which made the other men jump. Draco dropped a tart on the floor, but quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into his mouth, acting as if nothing had happened. He looked like a gopher with chubby cheeks until he finally swallowed it.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry opened his mouth for a few seconds, then shook his head and closed it again.

With a deep breath, Severus started. "Well, well, Mister Potter. You never seem to take the easy route, do you?" Harry stifled a giggle, failing to hide his blush. ' _Mister Potter' used to sound intimidating, before last night._ _Now it just causes all the blood to rush to my—_

"Although, dare I say it," Snape cut off his thoughts, "this may just be the best thing to have happen to you." Harry set down his tea cup and beamed. Draco's mouth hung open. He continued, "After all, Albus presumed you a destined Slytherin, but your debate with the bloody hat in your first year steered you into Gryffindor's clutches." Severus sipped his tea slowly. He raised an eyebrow for dramatic effect.

Harry cocked his head to the side. _Destined for Slytherin?_ He didn't agree. He'd met such great friends in Gryffindor—and, like he told Severus yesterday, he was still worried that he wouldn't fit into Slytherin house. _Though, it will be nice to have a change in scenery after the war_.

Draco cleared his throat, after thinking over the situation. _Potter in Slytherin…who would've thought?_ He could see the other wizard's nervousness about being re-sorted—it was quite obvious. Harry looked up at Draco's eyes.

Harry saved his life. Draco knew that, if Harry had been re-sorted just two years ago, he would taunt him to no-end as the "Golden Boy of Slytherin." Harry wore an insecure look on his face. He wasn't sure what Draco would say, and despite the fact that he _did_ save Draco's life, Harry didn't want any praise or special treatment because of it. He wanted to earn Draco's trust fairly.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Harry." Draco smiled. "I'm sure it'll suit you better than Gryffindor. It will be quite a change for you, but I can help you there." He stuck out his hand.

Harry giggled at Draco's last line. _He totally said it that way on purpose!_ Harry thought, remembering his first encounter with the eleven year old. It wasn't as funny back then, when he insulted Ron as a typical Weasley, saying that he shouldn't get mixed up with the _wrong sort_ of people.

 _But this is different_ , Harry thought to himself. _We're not eleven anymore, and we know better than to declare someone as lesser due to their name or bloodline_. Harry shook Draco's hand without hesitation. "That'd be brilliant!" He sounded ecstatic.

Severus wondered if he could take any more surprises. He sipped his tea again, trying to calm himself. He knew he had yet to tell Harry about his research—but maybe he could hold off on that a little longer into the conversation.

Severus looked at Draco, and gave him a soft smile, in appreciation of his acceptance and warm welcome to Harry. "I believe that would be most appreciated, Draco. Harry will need someone to show him proper Slytherin etiquette." Harry nodded at this, repressing an eye-roll. _Slytherin_ _etiquette_ _…_ he thought dramatically, _of_ _course_ _there's etiquette._ "Well, you can skip the first lesson, because I already know how to talk to snakes." Harry spoke in Parseltongue, watching Sev's reaction. The older man twitched. He'd have to try it on him later, when they were alone.

Severus ignored his rock-hard erection and continued, "I do have a bit more…news for you, Draco. Though, I'm sure it won't be that shocking to you." The potions master smirked at him. Harry tried to hold back his blush, but he was as red as a tomato. Draco sighed, "Go on."

"Harry and I are together." Snape said the words slowly.

Draco tried to look shocked, and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'together?'" Severus sighed in irritation. Harry took his hand and stroked it soothingly.

"Well…we're…erm, partners. Together." Harry said nervously. Severus grasped his hand back to calm him down. The younger sighed of relief.

Draco wondered how he should respond to this. Sure, he heard them kissing, but he wasn't expecting his godfather to tell him this information so soon…actually, after he thought about it, he never once saw Severus with anyone. "That's…really…great. I'm happy for you both." He smiled at them. "Although, I'm not sure why I wouldn't be surprised, Severus!" He laughed nervously, "how could I have known?"

Harry giggled, not able to hold it in. Severus slapped him lightly on the knee. "Ow! You git!" Harry exclaimed, halting his laughter. _What's going on…_ Draco wandered off in thought.

"Nice try, Draco. I heard you gagging on your breath through my door last night, after you claimed to leave." Draco twitched in fear. His mouth felt dry again. Snape smirked evilly at him.

Harry patted Sev's hand, and looked at Draco. "Really, Draco, I understand why you did it. I mean, if I were you, I'd be curious as to why I would be in Severus Snape's rooms as well." Harry chuckled. "How shocked were you, anyway? Bet you weren't expecting—"

Draco made the gagging sound again, "Ugh! Spare me the details, Potter! I'm happy for you two and all, but I admit that it _was_ a bit much last night. I shouldn't have listened—" he turned to his godfather, "I won't do it again, you have my word on that."

Snape laughed, "I'm sure you won't." He turned back to Harry. "I believe you were wondering about the research I have been working on." Harry nodded at him, curiously.

Severus pried his hand away from Harry's. He gently lifted up the sleeve on his left arm. The dark mark was still there. Harry kept himself from flinching. He kicked himself mentally for still having that reaction to the dark mark. _This is Sev's arm…and he isn't evil…he would never hurt me_. Harry had to repeat this mantra in order to stay calm—whether he liked it or not. "You want to remove it?" Harry guessed.

Severus nodded, "Draco does as well. I've been working on a potion for nearly 15 years, knowing that one day, hopefully, I'd use it after the Dark Lord's fall." His eyes grew heavier as he spoke, and his voice sounded dead, as if he'd almost lost all hope.

"How did you…" Harry began, not sure how to finish the sentence. He tried again. "…how did you find the cure after so long?" Harry felt nervous for some reason. Severus sensed this from Harry. He often wondered what life would have been like for him, had he not become a death eater. His life had been nothing but hardship, pain, and full of sacrifice since he turned seventeen.

"There was an ingredient I never thought to add—until the day I almost…" Severus trailed off, shaking his head. Typically, he knew what to say, and knew the proper way to say it at that. But it was still hard to talk about his near-death experience. "Upon the date in which the Dark Lord almost succeeded in killing me, I had a revelation. I collected phoenix tears from Fawkes in McGonagall's office, dropping them in with liquid luck and other numerous ingredients."

"But is it really a suitable potion? Have you tested it?" Draco asked eagerly. He hated having the mark—and he never really wanted it to begin with.

Severus nodded once, "I think so, but it will be quite painful. The potion must sit on a low fire for one day on a full moon. Assuming it has been brewed properly, the witch or wizard with a dark mark would have to consume three drops of the potion for _exactly_ three days." Draco nodded, taking in all the information.

Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, in order to remove the mark completely, the process will be quite unpleasant. To be transparent, since I have only tested the potion on rats."

"But how could rats obtain the dark mark?" Harry asked.

"It was quite difficult, but not impossible. After studying how the Dark Lord branded new Death Eaters into his inner-circle, I watched closely and was able to mimic it, almost exactly. Though," Severus paused, "it doesn't really matter what the mark _looks_ like in the removal process. All that matters is the type of dark magic used to produce it, and the potion will have the same effects."

Harry nodded in understanding. Draco seemed worried. "It won't…kill us, will it?"

Severus scoffed at him. "No, of course not! Do you think I am daft? If anything, I expect the pain to remain constant throughout the period of consumption, which means Narcissa or a trusted person should be there to take care of you."

Draco nodded with a shocked look on his face. "I can't believe—I'm just so glad you could—" he put his head in his hands, "Merlin, I thought I'd have this mark on my arm forever haunting me! I don't…" Draco looked up at Severus. "How could I possibly thank you?" He had tears in his eyes.

Severus put a hand on his knee in comfort. "Draco, it will be alright. I may not be such a sentimental man, but I must say, I am very proud of you and who you have become. You are far more responsible, mature, and cautious than I was at the age of seventeen." Draco wiped a tear away. Severus continued, "I know you were forced to get the mark—no one should blame you for that. If anyone deserves to have it removed, it would be you, not I." Draco was shaking his head vigorously.

"But I used to be horrible! Even Potter—I mean, Harry—knows that. I looked up to my father, and to the Dark Lord himself…" Draco went red in the face. Harry didn't realize he was crying until he felt his cheek. He summoned a box of tissues for them.

"Draco, if I may," Harry started, "I really never thought of you as evil. Sure, you threw things into my potions…" Severus smirked as Harry cringed, "and you _did_ taunt me, Ron, and Hermione, too. It may shock you to hear this, but I actually find you quite funny when your humor isn't directed at me or my friends." Harry shrugged, "I lived with the Dursley's for years, and I can tell you from that experience, that you've never been a tenth as horrible as they were to me." Harry tossed the tissue into the trash can on the other side of the room, barely making it.

"Uh…oh." Draco said, shifting in his seat. "The people you lived with…they were muggles, I assume?" Harry nodded in response, "It's actually kind of private—I…" Draco responded quickly, interrupting him, "Don't worry, I won't say a thing! You have my word." Harry smiled brightly.

Draco looked over at the clock on Severus' wall. "Bollocks." He muttered under his breath. "Language, Draco!" His godfather replied sternly, but Draco just rolled his eyes. "Pfft!" He waved his hand at him, "Oh please, Sev! Well, I actually have to get going. I'm meeting my mother soon, since I agreed to help her pack away father's things." He stood up. "Thank you for the tea…and…everything, Uncle Severus."

Draco all but leapt at Sev once he stood up, hugging him so tightly that the older man grunted. He hugged him back. Meanwhile, Harry stood up, a little mesmerized by the scene. _This has been quite a tea party, indeed._ Harry thought sarcastically, laughing inwardly.

Draco let go of the man, and Severus rustled his hair. Draco chirped, "Ugh! Not the hair!" Harry laughed aloud. The other wizard turned to him, bowing. "And thank you Harry—I owe you—"

"You do not owe me anything, Draco." Harry said, standing closer. Draco tentatively reached his hand out, but Harry pulled him into a hug. It felt right to hug him after such an intimate conversation, and he smelled like cinnamon! Draco pulled away shyly. "Well, I must be going. Thank you both again."

"Anytime, Draco. I shall write you soon, providing further instruction about the potion. I suspect I do not need to warn you to keep this conversation between us?" Severus raised an eyebrow. Draco nodded, stepping into the floo with a handful of powder.

"Of course, godfather. _Draco Malfoy's Manor!_ " The green flames engulfed him, sending him home.

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

 **Hi readers! I just wanted to say thank you very much for the new comments and favorites! I feel so loved! Also, now that plot is out of the way, I feel some major smut coming on! Can you feel it?!**

 **Also, if you want to give some input, I'm trying to decide where to place Draco. This story might get a little twisted (cough cough incest-ish) so just keep that in mind if you keep reading. I'll put the label on it if it comes to that, but I just thought you should know (threesome's are in the far future).**

 **Thanks! Remember to comment, favorite and follow! :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve: When All Seemed Well

**Chapter Twelve: When All Seemed Well**

After Draco left, Severus thought to ask one of the house elves to bring up a proper breakfast for Harry.

A silver tray appeared, complete with eggs, bacon, orange juice, pancakes with syrup, and heart-shape pieces of buttered toast. Harry looked down at the tray, then back at Severus, who wore a neutral look. Harry decided not to say anything about the toast—he loved it, anyway. But he couldn't tell Sev—Harry didn't want to scare him off. The man seemed so insecure about the "L Word." _Which_ , Harry smiled, _is actually kind of cute…_

Harry spoke softly, "This looks so amazing, Sev…thank you." The corners of Severus' mouth twitched upward—it was quick, but Harry caught it. He did a victory cheer in his head for almost making him smile.

Harry summoned two plates and silverware for them both. Harry moved to sit on the same couch as Severus, just beside him. Severus looked at him, holding out a plate sweetly. _The boy is powerful beyond belief_ , Snape thought after seeing Harry using wandless magic so casually. _How can he look so innocent after defeating the Dark Lord?_

Severus took the plate gently from the boy with the shiny emerald eyes. He scooped some eggs on each of their plates, Harry's first, along with some bacon and… _heart-shaped toast? Oh Merlin, those house elves…_

Severus believed the elves suspected something, but at this point, he hadn't an iota of care. The house elves wouldn't spread gossip—they valued their jobs far too much. Hogwarts was their safe-haven, compared to the kind of work owners such as Lucious Malfoy would have them pursuing. Most of them hadn't hope for their futures—and even _if_ they were free, it wasn't as if they had funding to purchase a home. _And if they_ _do_ _so choose to spread rumors,_ Severus thought with vigor, _I'll be sure to lock their lips shut for the duration of their working-lives._

Harry felt a little numb from all the news today, both in which he shared and received. _At least I'll have a fresh start with Malfoy,_ he thought, while nibbling on some buttered toast. _This is amazing!_ He took a bigger bite, reaching for a napkin.

Severus had already cleared his eggs from the plate in front of him when he saw Harry making a mess of himself. _Brat…_ " _Accio_ napkin." Harry was about to wipe his mouth with it, but Severus wouldn't let him take it. Harry raised both eyebrows as he felt Sev wiping his lips gently with the napkin, made of black silk. He swept all the crumbs off Harry's chin, almost like a caress.

As Severus finished wiping Harry's mouth, he noticed the caring look the young wizard granted him. The emerald eyes shone brightly, as if they were smiling at him, and suddenly he felt lost, so lost in that gaze. As Harry cocked his head to the side, ever so slightly, the light within the sharp green eyes danced, as if trying to communicate—trying to convey a hushed, silent secret.

It was only for a moment—maybe even a split second, when he heard it. _I love you._ Snape's eyes widened—he _knew_ heard the thought in his head, but it was not his own. _Am I going mad?_ Severus narrowed his eyes, taking his gaze away. He set the napkin down on Harry's pant-leg gingerly, soon to pick up a slice of bacon.

He grunted as he ate it. _Harry must be more powerful than Merlin himself…_ Severus thoughts trailed. He wondered, _could it be possible that Harry has telepathic abilities?_ They ate in silence: Harry slowly sipping his orange juice, and Severus munching on another bacon strip.

 _Hmm…_ Harry's thoughts wandered, _I wonder what that was about. He looked so surprised…_

"Sev?" Harry asked softly, after summoning another napkin for the man. Snape looked at Harry, as the boy scooted closer to him, letting their thighs touch.

Harry took the fresh silk, bringing it to Sev's face. He had a hint of bacon on the corner of his mouth.

As Harry moved the napkin along Snape's lips, the man's cheeks flushed pink. Harry set the napkin down on the other one. Severus watched his hand closely as it came back up to cup his cheek. He knew he shouldn't have been, but he felt ashamed as he leant into Harry's touch, needy and wanting.

"There," Harry husked, "all better, now." Severus felt his lips part involuntarily. "Thank you…erm…for breakfast." Harry removed his hand, suddenly shy. He stood up, a little too fast. "Erm…do you want me to…to—"

"Don't." Snape was already standing up when he muttered, "Unless…"

Harry shook his head violently, _no,_ he thought, _don't make me go._ He hadn't felt this comfortable, this _loved,_ in…perhaps his entire life. Not like this. It felt powerful to be with Severus—while, at the same time, so utterly tranquil.

Severus watched as the green eyes looked at the floor—perhaps in shame? He hoped, hoped so desperately that the boy didn't leave him, and only Merlin himself knew why. _James certainly did...but Harry…he's so different._ Severus thought about it—he hadn't felt so serene, perhaps in all his days. Each time he tried not to get his hopes up, he failed.

He worried—Potter seemed to always get what he wanted. _But what will happen once someone shiny and new swoops into his perfect, golden life? What if—_

A pair of lips was on his own, gasping, taunting him to move—not caring if he reacted or not, Harry needed contact. He _needed_ Severus.

Teeth: biting his bottom lip, sucking him there, kissing the spot afterward where he bit too hard—it should have been a sweet gesture—but it was _feral_.

Harry tasted like orange juice, tangy and sweet. He gasped wildly against Harry, now pulling his shirt, not quite knowing why— _the boy never knows anything_.

Their lips pry quickly—Harry shifts both hands on Sev's— _his_ Sev's—long, raven-black hair, crushing the man's lips against his own. A deep-throated groan fills the room, followed by a strained whimper, like a promise, or a whisper of an oath.

Severus feels his lips quiver as Harry's hands yearn for him—for his touch, only his, touching and feeling so fast, rapidly over and over, on his neck, his hair, his ass, his chest—so fast it almost feels like a warm breeze.

Severus felt claimed—exposed, crazed, even. He could only give in—only _wanted_ to give in—to surrender all of what he had, all of who he ever was, who he ever would be.

Insanity _must_ have taken over, _it must have! It's the only explanation…the only…_ The lips on his were wrapped around his tongue as if it were alright. _But isn't it?_

The thought raced in and out of his mind before his hands were confused, alone, reaching out blindly, tugging and pulling wherever they would land. _Was that a groan from Harry or from I?_ Muffling, " _fuck_ ," Severus felt seventeen and restored, young and barely touched. Suddenly he sucked a heap of air from Harry's mouth, as if they could share oxygen. As if this were for survival, he kissed the boy back for all he felt—for all he'd ever be—even for those damned heart-shaped pieces of toast—for so many mutterings of ' _Always_ ' and all the loathsome, dreadful sneers.

None of it mattered. Nothing did: to either of them. Harry Potter wasn't "The Boy Who Lived," and Severus Snape wasn't a traitor, a Death Eater, or a greasy old git of a potions master. The whimpers and cries for "more," "God," and " _please_ " sufficed—good enough, _more_ than perfect enough, for both men—boys, really, robbed of a childhood, all precious love stolen from them at the tender age of zero, one, two—did it matter?

Did anything matter?

 _No_ —nothing except the clawing of shirts and voices that could scratch a throat like shards of glass. All that mattered was Harry barely speaking " _touch me_ ," and Severus crying out " _brat_ " as if it were ' _I love you_ ,' a tender suggestion, or a high from ecstasy or dark-magic ill-used—like cocaine's rush and thick promise of _till death, us do part_.

He wasn't sure which it was—but each man—each boy—muttered words that felt like magic neither had heard of before. Colliding as if two cars were crashing, unable to tear away from the sight, unable to understand the beauty hidden, buried beneath perception.

Tumbling onto the couch, falling like stars, each was gasping wildly like boys. Frail, delicate boys, enduring a tornado of brutal kisses—collapsing with each other, they happily did so.

Chest heaving against chest, heart beating against heart, Harry's hands shivered as he unbuttoned one of twenty upon his Sev's black shirt— _of course it had to be black—it was always black—and always a_ _million_ _buttons, fuck!_ But he kept going until…

…until the young professor's hands halted his own, Harry opened his eyes half-way only to see his love's eyes were pinched shut. The younger wizard understood immediately, _he thinks it is a dream—he does not want to awaken from…_ fingers intertwined fiercely, not wasting another second of time…

 _Merlin, don't let it be a dream, don't wake me up, don't…can't—_ Severus thought, in a web of other half-wonderings about love and the meaning of it, the meaning of anything he'd ever learned throughout a life of pain and suffering—and Harry, _his_ Harry? _My Harry?_ He didn't know, and he didn't want to find out, but he took a breath anyway, only to determine that this— _this_ was not a hoax. _This isn't real, but it isn't after death either…_

 _…the afterlife will surely be hell—will surely punish me for this…_

Thoughts were boiling down to nothing for both of them. Hands: clasped together, helping each other unbutton the silky black shirt, almost as soft as the skin underneath it. " _Ugh,"_ Harry whispered, then he chuckled before Severus opened his eyes half-way. He almost lost his thought, "the…your buttons…so many buttons…" then his Sev smiled at him like the boy he once saw. "I know," Severus husked, then he added, "I'm never going to make it _easy_ on you." Severus giggled, but the tone was deep… _he's giggling!_ Harry put his hand over his mouth to hide his giggle, but his eyes were smiling, so very happily.

The younger giggled softly into the crook of the man's neck, fingers combing through the man's long hair. "What makes you think…" Harry laughed before he bit the man's neck, "I'm going to go easy on _you_ ," he nipped lower, near his collarbone, but not quite, "professor?"

The last word was uttered in almost a comical tone. Harry licked the man's jugular like a vampire seducing his prey. Severus snorted and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing the top of his head. He inhaled, _fresh-water_ , it smelled like a drug to him.

This was enough for them—for both of them. Harry's lips glued on his neck, emerald eyes closing, while Severus Snape held him, nose and mouth against his unkempt hair. All seemed to be well.

 **~~To be Continued~~**

* * *

 **Hi there! :3 Thank you for reading, remember to comment below! It only takes a second, and it would make my day! Thanks to those who've read, commented, followed, and favoring! I love you all for your views and patience with me-this is my first Snarry fic (and fic in general)!**

 **:)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Power

**Chapter Thirteen: Power**

 _~~Harry's Sixth Year~~_

 _"Severus?" A cackling voice said, filled with such vigor, that Severus knew who it had to be. He turned to him._

 _"My Lord," he bowed out of habit. A chill shot down his spine—yet his dark mark felt as if it'd caught fire. It pained just as much now as it did at the tender age of seventeen, the day he was branded. There was no denying this darkness, no escaping it, forever tainting his damned soul._

 _The Dark Lord waved his hand as to dismiss Severus from his bow. Severus stood rigidly, holding in his breath. He eyed the snake-like eyes upon his Lord's face, and the disgusting slits where a nose should have been. Severus stopped thinking of the man as the charming, witty, and intelligent Tom Riddle nearly decades ago. Yes, Tom had been evil, no doubt—but the man was smart. He promised so many things to Severus: he would teach him to defend himself against the Marauder's, would teach him such powerful spells that no one would be a match for Severus Snape._

 _Indeed, Severus did learn from Tom—that much he knew. He was desperate: just a boy, terrified for his bleak future. Great he was at potions, sure—but no one liked him. Even Lily and James had used him, and spit him out. His only friends were soon-to-be Death Eaters, and Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Or so he thought, at the time._

 _Severus was not surprised per se that Tom had chosen this path—splitting his soul to pieces, only to live a long and loveless life. Tom always wanted power, as if it were the only thing that mattered to him. As much as he hated to admit it, Severus once thought that way as well. After he found James with Lily, his heart had split in two pieces. Power filled the void within him, and it was addicting as hell._

 _But, now he was far too old, had seen far too much, and had lost almost everything except what Dumbledore gave him. Stability, a life out of Azkaban, a roof over his head, and even a job that was somewhat rewarding, despite those unintelligent excuses for students. In turn, the Dark Lord had so much_ _more_ _power than him, yet he lives in a worn out and dusty old home, he has no one except his Death Eaters (half of them traitors anyway), and he walks inside of a body never meant for him—if you could call that disgusting figure a proper body at all._

 _As much as he failed to see it, power granted nothing to the Dark Lord except loneliness, aggravation, and eventually death._

 _"You must be wondering why you have been summoned."_

 _Severus stilled, giving his overdone and practiced answer, "As always, I live to serve you, and you alone. I dare not question you, my Lord." Severus tilted his head as to show respect._

 _The Dark Lord crackled, his laugh echoing throughout his damp, dark, empty house. His childhood home—much like himself—had transformed with age, into something so unrecognizable, it was almost saddening._

 _Almost._

 _"Yes, well. How is that old fool, Dumbledore, anyway? Lucius tells me the man is finally losing the last of what's left of his mind!" He turned swiftly, facing his chair, which looked much like a dark throne. With his back faced to his servant, he continued. "And_ _Potter_ _…" The Dark Lord gripped the edge of his chair, scratching his nails into the wood, before he spun around._

 _"Ah yes, the insipid brat. He is quite insufferable—nearly failing his classes. You need not worry for the hopeless boy." The Dark Lord seemed pleased by this. He nodded for Severus to continue._

 _"As for the ancient old bag, Lucius is quite right—he nears his final days. In fact," he paused, speaking slowly. He didn't want to give out too much information. "At the start of term, the coot wanted for me to inspect his hand." Severus wrinkled his nose and sniffed, "the entirety of his right hand was…black. The man had the nerve to wear a cursed object without doing further research on the matter."_

 _Voldemort raised his eyes at this. "Oh? Did he say what the object was, exactly?" Severus shifted on his feet, smirking. He was_ _quite_ _the actor. He had to be. "Yes, my Lord. It was a ring—a gold ring—in which he wears on his finger, still. Apparently, the curse is gone from the ring itself, but alas," he paused for dramatic effect, "the man has less than a year to live." Severus eyed Voldemort up and down, who was currently staring at the floor. He looked quite nervous. Severus knew why, but the Dark Lord did not need to know that Severus was aware of the Horcruxes._

 _"I see." His eyes snaked back up to his servant's gaze. "Quite interesting, indeed." The Dark Lord smiled at Severus—smiled, with a grin so wicked, so vile, that Severus felt cold terror wash over him. He hated this part—not that it happened often._

 _Once was too much—far, far too much._

 _Regardless, Severus knew that it was inevitable, seeing that grin upon the bastard's face. That grin only meant one thing—and Severus despised that he knew the sorry meaning of it. This was his punishment for making all the wrong choices as a boy._

 _The Dark Lord would want him, would seek him out, just like he would for Lucius._

 _Severus made Voldemort a deal—much like signing his life away to the devil, and wrapping it in a gift box._

 _But Severus was already tainted—already was so damaged, there was no turning back. Draco, at least, had a chance, after the blasted war would end. He would_ _not_ _let Tom Riddle—a poor excuse for a wizard—touch his godson._

 _And, sure enough, Voldemort agreed to this deal. After the Cruciatus, of course._

 _Severus stood as still as he could bear. All the blood drained from his face._

 _"Come, Severus. I require…" Tom had a flash in his eyes, "…your_ _skilled assistance_ _."_

 _Severus bowed, watching Voldemort unzip his black pants._

 **"My Lord? I…no…please, not that—"** Harry felt something vibrating beneath him. _Oh_. He'd fallen asleep on top of Sev. He blinked, reaching for his glasses, only to see Severus wearing a contorted facial expression—it looked like he was in pain.

 **"No! No…"** Harry got off of Severus, kneeling beside the couch. "Sev!" He whispered harshly. He looked at the clock: 12:53PM.

His gaze dropped back to Severus, who was hugging himself tightly, shaking. Harry yelled this time, "Severus Snape!" He watched the coal black eyes crack open, and said with a softer voice, "Oh, good—you're awake."

"No—don't take me…" Harry shushed him soothingly, moving some strands of hair out of his eyes. "Shh, it's okay. You just had a nightmare, everything's okay now." He cupped the man's face.

"Why…" Severus shook while Harry held him closer, "why are you being so nice to me…I don't deserve—"

Harry shook his head, _would the man_ _ever_ _give himself a break?_ "Sev, I'm not leaving you. You saved me, remember?"

Sev's eyes opened up completely, furrowing his brows. "Harry? What—" He tried to move, but Harry stopped him.

"No, don't get up. Just relax, okay? Do you need anything? Water, calming potion…" Severus realized what had happened, thanking Merlin that Harry woke him up.

Before Harry could raddle on, Severus gave him a fast kiss. Harry trembled beneath the touch, his breath catching, as the man pulled away. He smiled at Sev—he was so sweet when he wanted to be.

" _Tempus_." _12:58? Oh, shit. Minerva!_

"Merlin!" Severus bolted upright, nearly knocking Harry on the ground. "I have a meeting with Minerva!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Are you going to tell her about, you know…" Harry motioned to Sev then to him, waving his hand shakily.

"Hmm…" Severus contemplated the idea. "Well, it might be best if—"

 _Whoosh!_ Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace, coughing. "Severus, you really should clean out your floo—oh!" She saw Harry. "Harry? What in heavens name are you doing here?"

 **~~TBC~~**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting lately—I had a bad cold and life got in the way. But I'm back! I'm thinking of posting another chapter tonight, too, because I feel pretty inspired to add more characters and plot now.**

 **Tell me what you think! Don't forget to like, review, and follow! It really makes my day! & thanks to those who've commented! I love you!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Minerva's Visit

**Chapter Fourteen: Minerva's Visit**

* * *

" _Tempus_." _12:58? Oh, shit. Minerva!_

"Merlin!" Severus bolted upright, nearly knocking Harry on the ground. "I have a meeting with Minerva!"

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "Are you going to tell her about, you know…" Harry motioned to Sev then to him, waving his hand shakily.

"Hmm…" Severus contemplated the idea. "Well, it might be best if—"

 _Whoosh!_ Professor McGonagall stepped out of the fireplace, coughing. "Severus, you really should clean out your floo—oh!" She saw Harry. "Harry? What in heavens name are you doing here?"

* * *

Harry looked at Severus; Severus looked at Minerva, then the older man looked back at Harry, who was now looking at Minerva. Harry and Severus looked at the same spot on the floor, and Minerva crossed her gaze back and forth between them.

"Am I…" she sounded uneasy, raising an eyebrow at them, who had snapped their necks back up to look at her, "interrupting something?" She quizzed them.

"Interrupting? No, not at all. I merely had forgotten of our meeting." Severus stiffened, "Would it be alright if Harry joins us? Of course, if that's alright with you, Harry." McGonagall looked at him in shock. _Since when has he called him Harry?_

"Ah, erm, of course." Harry turned and gave a little nod of recognition to the woman, "Hullo, Professor McGonagall."

She gave him a warm smile. "Hello to you, too, Harry. Please, call me Minerva. This isn't a formal gathering, after all." She turned to Severus. "We can talk business later."

Severus gestured to the chairs. "Let's sit down—I'll gather some tea and biscuits. _Accio Severus Snape's tea._ " Tea flew to him. Just after he summoned a tray of biscuits, McGonagall added, "Ooh, I hate to impose, but—do you have any of those strawberry tarts? I just love them!" She smiled.

Professor Snape coughed, to clear his throat. Harry sat next to him with a paled face. "Yes, of course— _Accio Strawberry Tarts_." Snape caught the try, setting it down in front of them. McGonagall took her tea, adding a sugar cube. Harry added four sugar cubes. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I know what you mean, Profe—Minerva," Harry corrected, "I love strawberry tartes, as well. They remind me of—ow!" Severus stomped on his foot, probably out of fear, but Harry just continued regardless, "…they remind me of happiness." He said, feeling confident that he was able to get the sentence out. Snape was glaring at him.

"Yes, they are exquisite." _Why are we talking about tarts?_ Snape thought in frustration. He couldn't think of anything to say, with Potter here.

Without a doubt, Potter asked a mindless question. "So, do you two usually have meetings like this? Gossiping about Hogwarts staff…maybe?" He snickered. Snape stepped on his foot again. Harry whimpered inwardly.

McGonagall had a fit of laughter, saying, "Oh dear! Well, I really shouldn't tell you this, but…" she sipped her tea coyly, "all the time." She laughed again. Harry snorted into his tea. He wasn't surprised, but he wanted to push Sev's buttons. "Well, one thing's for sure, I never would have guessed Professor Snape for a gossip!" Severus snorted.

Harry continued, "Of course, you do seem to stalk the halls a lot." Severus rolled his eyes and snorted, "Mister Potter, keeping you and your insufferable Gryffindor friends in _line_ is practically a full time job for me—it's a wonder I get any sleep."

"That's _Slytherin_ now, to you, Severus!" Harry teased.

Minerva snickered at him, half of her strawberry tart in her mouth. She swallowed, "Oh, I do it too! All the time, as a cat—" she gestured with her hands, "I used to pounce on students who were out of their dormitories!" Harry took a bite of his strawberry tart.

Severus started after sipping his tea, "All staff members do it—let's face it. Albus was the worst of them all, in fact," he paused for dramatic effect, "he would share bits of gossip with portraits until late." McGonagall's eyebrows shot up, "Really! I had no idea. Although, I always suspected _something_. I mean, the man knew nearly everything that happened in the castle! Sometimes, before things would even occur!" She shook her head in disbelief, laughing.

"Is Professor Dumbledore's portrait in the castle?" Harry asked eagerly. He hadn't thought of it before, but he knew there had to be a portrait of his old headmaster _somewhere_.

Minerva nodded. "Yes, you may find him in my office, if you'd ever like to have a chat with him sometime. Of course, if you find it necessary, you may be interested in a trip to the Room of Requirement." Snape nodded, "Yes, that's true." He sipped his tea.

Minerva eyed Harry's clothing. _Hmm…interesting. Were those the same clothes as he wore yesterday? Under his robes, of course. How he wears muggle jeans all the time, I'll never know._ She shrugged it off. _Perhaps the boy needs more clothes._

"Oh, that reminds me—Harry dear, you gave _such_ an amazing speech yesterday in the Great Hall!" She beamed. Harry took a breath, "Thank you, Professor. Well, we all know Sev—I mean, Professor Snape deserved the recognition. He really _is_ the bravest man I've ever known." He blushed at his own words.

Severus thought he should say something. "Your compliments never cease to amaze me, Mister Potter. Nevertheless, it was quite…charming, if I may say so." _Damn it. Charming?_ Snape kicked himself for using that word. Couldn't he have thought of anything else?

He sighed. It became inevitable that Minerva suspected something very odd about Harry being here.

Severus inhaled evenly, "Minerva, there is something I wanted to speak to you about." She narrowed her eyes at him in curiosity. "Of course, Severus. If you wish to speak with me privately about it, you may do so—no offense, Harry." Harry smiled at her, "None taken. Yes, if it does make you more comfortable, Professor Snape," he let his foot rub Sev's under the table, "I can just be on my way."

Severus shivered inwardly at Harry's touch. "Not necessary." He looked at Minerva, shifting in his seat. _Where to start?_ Harry sensed that the other man was nervous, so he decided to interject. "Actually, I believe the news that Severus wants to tell you about involves me, as well." Harry wanted to take Snape's hand, but was afraid to do so—he understood that he was a very private man.

Minerva waited, gulping down the rest of her tart. She suspected something of the two men when she first stepped out of the floo, but it was much too fun to see them scramble for words to stop them now! It was quite entertaining. _Finally, the two have become more than acquaintances! Albus would be proud of them._ She thought to herself, believing they'd become friends. It was the only explanation for their strange behavior this afternoon, after all.

"Yes," Snape cleared his throat, "there is not an _easy_ way to say this—"

Minerva sighed, deciding to put Severus out of his misery. "Severus, I know what you're going to say."

"You _do_?!" Harry and Severus said loudly in unison. Minerva raised an eyebrow and said, "Yes," in a hushed voice. She wasn't expecting that reaction from them. "How do you know?" Harry exclaimed.

She laughed, "Well, it was pretty obvious from your behavior. Besides, you've never had Harry over for a visit in your quarters, Severus. What, do you think I am daft?" She said to Snape, with a twinkle in her eye. This was such great news to her!

Snape narrowed his eyes at her. "So…" he paused, trying to find anything articulate to say, "you approve of this? Of Harry and I?" She cocked her head to the side. "Why, Severus! Why wouldn't I? After all, you two really are alike—I've wanted this for you both since Harry first stepped into Hogwarts!"

" _WHAT?!"_ Both men yelled, practically jumping from their seats. Harry made a disgusted face and shook his head with his eyes pinched shut. "Uhm. But, that'd be pedophilia. Erm…" Harry went red.

Severus was profoundly confused.

"Pedophilia! My, no. No—I can't even imagine! Did you think I meant that you—" she motioned to both of them, "you two are, _together?_ My word!" She laughed, almost falling off the chair. She calmed herself, looking up at them both.

Severus suddenly wished he had a rock nearby to crawl under. Harry stiffened as Severus said, "That would be preposterous—but Harry is of age, now. He's seventeen." He paused. "Although, it is _still_ preposterous, despite it." She looked at him for a while. Harry added, "It isn't 'preposterous,'" he mocked Snape and turned to McGonagall, "Severus is the best thing that's happened to me." He took the man's hand protectively.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes again, "Why would you need to be seventeen to become friends with each other? Sometimes, I just—" she sipped her tea and spit it out in her realization. " _Oh._ "

Harry squeezed Sev's hand. Severus' pulse was getting higher—Harry wanted to calm him, so he stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. Sev squeezed his hand back. He was taking shallow breaths.

"Yes," the older man breathed, "Harry and I are…together."

"As partners." Harry added, just to confirm it. McGonagall seemed quite baffled.

"Oh." She said, startled. She shook her head. _I was_ _not_ _expecting this._ "Are you happy, Severus?" He nodded, "For the first time in decades." She smiled. "And you, are you happy with him, Harry?" Harry beamed at her, "Yes!" She snorted. "I must admit, I was not expecting this. After all, you two have acted as rivals for nearly seven years now.

"Your happiness is all that matters to me. I'm actually quite speechless, but I think you both are quite a perfect fit for one another." She smiled at Severus, patting his leg. "It's okay, Severus, you can breathe. I'm sorry that it took so long for things to sink in." He let out a breath trapped in his lungs. Harry felt Sev's grip loosen.

"Thank you, Professor—Minerva, I mean. I just…" Harry trailed off. "It was after I saved him when I realized he hadn't betrayed Dumbledore—and I thought he was going to die…but the truth was," Harry licked his lips, "he'd saved me more times than I could count. And, despite the way I treated him…he was _dying_ for me." Severus widened his eyes at Harry, who was getting emotional.

She smiled, almost tearing up. "That's so romantic! How _did_ you save him, anyway, if I may ask?" She looked at him curiously.

"Well, I was…crying. And when my tears dropped on the snake bite wounds, they sealed shut, and…healed Severus, much like phoenix tears would have done." Minerva gaped at Harry. "But that's impossible! Oh—unless you've been healed by a phoenix, Severus? Surely you have?" She looked at him as he shook his head.

"Actually, no. It's quite baffling to me as well, and I regret to say I've yet to do research on this." He said lowly. It was hard to talk about that night with someone other than Harry.

"Perhaps Albus knows something?" She quizzed, putting a finger to her chin. "It's such a curious thing, isn't it? Oh!" She looked over at the clock, which read 2:00PM. "Look at the time!

"I have a meeting I must prepare for soon. You both are always welcome for tea, of course!" She got up, headed to the floo.

"Thank you Minerva—that means a lot to me." Severus said in almost a whisper. Harry agreed, "Yes, thank you, Professor. And we'll think about talking to Albus sometime." Harry looked at Severus, who seemed to wear a lost expression.

Minerva got into the floo with a fist-full of powder. "Minerva McGonagall's office!" The green flames swallowed her up, leaving nothing but silence to fill the room. Harry took a breath, about to break it.

"I—" Lips crushed against his own, demanding and hot for him.

"Thank you." Snape said between the heated kiss. Harry whimpered. He managed to ask, "For what?" But he didn't let the man answer him for nearly two minutes—at least, it seemed like that long. Severus nibbled on his lower lip, "Saying that, earlier," he continued kissing Harry, moving to his neck, "about that night. I don't deserve it, though." He sucked on Harry's jawline, just below his earlobe. Harry let out a moan, unable to speak properly.

"And don't think," he paused, "I didn't notice those marks on my neck, Mister Potter. I _believe_ —" he sucked in the same spot, "I might just have to take points from Slytherin. What do you think?" He bit Harry's earlobe playfully.

Harry let out a gasp, "Okay—I mean—yes, do whatever you want, just don't stop."

 **~~TBC~~**

* * *

 **(Teehee.) Until next time, which might be Sunday or Monday. Soon!**

 **Please follow! There is so much more smut and plot, you will want to find out what happens!**

 **I love you!**

 **Comment below—tell me if you liked it.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Admittance

**Chapter Fifteen: Admittance**

Harry let out a gasp, "Okay—I mean—yes, do whatever you want, just don't stop."

Snape kissed him aggressively down his neck, moving to his jugular. Harry gulped. "Y'know, in my first year," he whispered as Snape sucked his neck, "there were rumors you were a vampire." Harry shivered and giggled simultaneously. The thought of Severus as a vampire was kind of a turn on.

"What makes you think I am _not_?" Snape growled, biting his neck playfully. Harry laughed once. "Git. Of course you're not." Snape snorted and rolled his eyes and kissed Harry's neck in the spot he nibbled at.

He looked up at Harry, into his emerald gaze. "…Harry." Their noses were almost touching as Severus' lips lingered over Harry's. Neither of them moved from that position.

Harry inhaled the man's strawberry scent—controlling his urge to kiss him. Severus looked like he had a question of some sort. His eyes looked deep and concerned—Harry wondered if he'd said something off-putting. He tucked some hair behind Sev's ear, and then softly stroked his cheek. "Everything okay?" His voice was hushed in the silent room. Severus closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"I—I'm afraid." Severus whispered, opening his eyelids, tearing himself away from the hand on his cheek. Harry frowned. He grabbed Sev's hand, toying with his fingers. "You can tell me anything, Sev."

Severus shook his head, eyes still pinched shut, as if he were in pain. "You wouldn't understand." He finally opened his eyes, seeing only Harry with a caring look on his face. "My past—it isn't" Severus' breathing increased. "It—you wouldn't—" _You just…wouldn't understand._

Severus shook with fear, gripping Harry's hand. He hadn't had a loss for words like this since he was a boy. Harry made him feel vulnerable—ever since that night... _But why?_ Yes, he _is_ attracted to Harry—maybe he had been for a while. He was no longer an eleven year old boy, and even Severus had noticed Harry's lean figure from Quidditch, and his strong facial features.

Even so, he would have never considered pursuing a student—in fact; he convinced himself that he was meant to be alone _long_ before Harry was even _born_.

But something had changed since his near-death experience. _I've never felt this close to anyone…not once._

Severus was trembling in front of Harry, with his eyes shut. Suddenly, Harry embraced him, wrapping his arms tightly around his professor. He shushed him, holding him close, drawing soothing circles on his back. Harry gave Severus calming whisperings of "Shh," "I'm here," and "It's okay." Harry heard the man sigh after burying his head into the crook of Harry's neck. Harry petted his long raven-black hair, kissing the top of his head.

"I can't…give you…what you want, Harry." Severus muttered, still locked in Harry's arms. "Can't give—you what you deserve…" Harry shushed him again. He had guessed by now that Severus had been abused—hopefully not from his father—but he had no idea _who_ had abused him. He didn't want to pry.

Harry placed his thumb and forefinger on Sev's chin, looking directly into his eyes. Severus looked at him in fear. "I will never hurt you like they did—whoever they are—and you don't have to tell me. You have my word, Sev. Please," Harry begged with his eyes, "don't be afraid of me." Severus lost himself in Harry's gaze. This was nothing like James, nothing like anything he's experienced with anyone before. _But…Potter? Why Potter?_

The question of _'Why Harry bloody Potter?'_ melted away the longer he looked into those darkened green eyes—the ones that saved him. Ever since that night, neither of them had been the same.

"Harry?" Snape whimpered in a rich voice. It washed over Harry like velvet. Harry loosened his grip on the man, stroking his hair. "Y- _yes_." He rasped. His pupils were dilated.

"I can't give you what you _want_. I'm—"

Harry stopped him. "I _like_ you." Harry touched the man's upper lip, hearing Severus' breath hitch. "I like you a _lot_ …"

Severus paused. "You don't know what you're saying, Harry—don't waste your life with someone like me." He looked down.

Harry spoke gently. "Severus," the older man shivered from hearing his name, "for one reason or another, either of us obtains horrid pasts. But…" he licked his lips, trying to form comprehensible sentences this close to Sev's lips. "We deserve to be happy—together. I…haven't been happy. I'm not even sure if I knew what it felt like to be happy." Severus nodded, no longer thinking of him as a prodigy or the 'Golden Boy Hero.' _Me either,_ he wanted to say. "I'm happy here…with you." Harry said, genuinely and softly, caressing the man's cheek.

Severus whispered, "I am not proud of what I have done." He gulped softly. The main reason he _became_ a Death Eater was so he could learn how to properly defend himself—so he wouldn't get kicked around by the Marauder's anymore, or anyone else, for that matter.

Harry deserved so much more than this. More than _him_.

"I know enough about you to understand that you're not…you're _not_ your past, Severus. I've seen who you are—and I _lo-like_ who you are…I—." Harry grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers. "I would never push you into…doing something you don't want to do…with me." Harry scrambled out, wondering if he said that correctly. He knew that Sev was uncomfortable with going to fast—and the truth was, Harry wasn't in a hurry either.

Harry looked at the man in front of him, brushing some hair out of his face, so he could see those dark onyx eyes, almost a rich chocolate color. He didn't think of Severus as old, greasy, or anything of the sort. Not since that night.

Severus tried one more time, "You're young—you'll want a partner who can satisfy you." He hung his head low. He just… _couldn't_ tell Harry what the Dark Lord had done to him. _No…he wouldn't understand._

Harry leant closer, kissing his neck. "You're delectable," Harry rasped, "satisfying," Severus gasped at Harry's sudden touch, "and _mine_." The last word was cut short as Harry placed gentle, tender kiss on Sev's lips.

"You needn't lie—" Harry kissed away the man's argument. "I like going slow." He said, between small kisses. Severus let himself feel Harry—his soft lips, wanting him to react. "I like _you._ " His lips ghosted over Snape's, yearning for his touch. "I want you as you are." Harry didn't want to push him—he just wanted the man to respond. " _You_." He repeated. " _Only you_." Harry made a trail of kisses from Severus' neck up to his lips, lingering there, waiting for permission to kiss him deeply.

Severus felt all Harry's touches, knowing he was too weak to argue anymore, and finally gave in.

"And I _, you_." He sucked on Harry's bottom lip, pulling him in deeper. "… _you_ …" Severus repeated the word, not consciously aware he did so. Completely lost in the moment, Harry gasped and opened his mouth.

Severus let his tongue explore Harry's mouth, as if for the first time, searching for the places that made him gasp or moan if he grazed against them. He erotically brushed his tongue over Harry's. Severus' tongue made gentle caresses against Harry's eager one. Harry stifled a whimper, and wrapped his arms around Sev's back. Severus didn't want it to end—didn't want to stop feeling this comforted, or this loved.

Harry pulled back just enough to murmur against Sev's lips, " _Beautiful_." Harry quickly tenderly pressed up against Sev's again. Before Snape could protest, Harry went on. " _Han'some_." He nibbled at the man's upper lip. Severus couldn't hold back a deep moan in his throat. He grabbed the back of Harry's head, running a hand wildly through his unkempt hair. "Anything but." He whispered in the softest voice Harry heard from him.

Harry placed his hand on Sev's cheek, trailing it downward, letting his gaze follow. "I want to show you how beautiful you are." He kissed his forehead, "If I may?" Severus whimpered. No one had called him 'handsome' or 'beautiful.' Except his mother, before she died—and so very young.

He gave a curt nod—as if his body forced him. But he _wanted_ this—Merlin, he wanted it—despite how wrong it was.

Harry had swept away all his logical thoughts, all his worries and doubts, when he unbuttoned Severus' black shirt. Severus grabbed a pillow and laid back onto the couch after his shirt was off.

Harry made no movements to take off his pants. Instead, he took both his hands, grazing Sev's stomach, grazing upward. Severus wasn't fit—he had a small pouch upon his stomach, but the man was lean, and had strong arms—slightly muscular—probably from all that stirring in potions.

His skin was so utterly perfect—a delectable cream color—Harry wanted to know what it tasted like. He didn't care about Severus not having a six-pack—hell, he was only well-fit due to Quidditch, so he had no reason to be shallow.

Severus felt Harry move his hands up his chest, wondering what he was thinking. His eyes looked so big, as if he was looking at a delicious steak. Harry licked his lips, bent down, and licked a circle around his naval. Severus gasped lightly—he wasn't expecting the brat to lick him there.

Harry kissed Sev's stomach, leaving a trail straight on his chest. " _Accio Severus Snape's Body Oil_." The oil flew into Harry's hand. Severus smirked at him. "Brat. You didn't even know I _had_ oil." Harry stuck out his tongue. "I saw it in your bathroom, you git."

Severus hummed. "You've proven yourself not as insipid as I once thought, Potter." Harry kissed him lightly on the lips, and pinched his right nipple. Severus moaned in response.

Harry opened the purple vial, spurting some oil on his hands, then set it on the table-top. He waved his hand and transfigured the couch into a bed. "What the-how did you do that without your wand, Harry?" Severus seemed startled.

Harry shrugged, "I've been able to do that since my fourth year. All my spells had to be perfect after my encounter with V… _Him_ in the Triwizard Tournament." Harry stopped himself from saying Voldemort's name—worried it might trigger a memory. Severus nodded. He was quite impressed, but he did wonder how Harry was able to advance so quickly, even _with_ the training he'd received from professors at Hogwarts.

He watched Harry rub his hands together. He bent down, kissed his cheek, and whispered in Sev's ear, "Turn onto your stomach."

Severus summoned a pillow to put his head on, and flipped over.

"Oh Merlin…" He moaned in pleasure as he felt Harry rub deep into his backside, working at a knot.

Harry noticed all the scars, but chose not to say anything. He didn't want to scare Severus away— _besides,_ he thought, _who am I to judge a man with scars?_ He shook his head silently at the hypocrisy of the thought. _No,_ he thought, wanting to show Severus how much he loved _all_ of him—even his scars, which, Harry guessed, had probably never been shown love, much like his own.

He kissed each of the deep scars at their ends, trailing his tongue against them tenderly.

"H-Harry?" Severus whimpered lowly, sounding much like a lost boy. Harry stopped, "Am I hurting you? I'm sorry, I just—" Severus interrupted him with a rigid voice, "Not hurting me—no, it's just that…you don't have to do this." _You don't have to care about me._

"I want to, Sev. I want to taste you…please…"

Harry bent down, slowly moving Sev's hair away from his neck, and sucked on him in the crook. He tasted _divine_. Severus' breath hitched, " _That_ feels…" Harry licked him behind his ear. He inhaled the man's scent, moving the hair onto his neck again, so he could whisper next to Sev's ear. "You know…" his breathing sped up, "when you…erm…stir potions?" Harry asked gently, fascinated by the man's arms, running a hand up and down a toned muscle. "Mmm?" Severus said, incapable of any wise cracks he had at Harry's 'question.'

Harry whispered in a hush voice, "I…I love watching. Your hands, I mean. And…" he gulped, but his mouth felt dry, "your arms are so s- _strong_ …" Severus felt his eyes open wider in surprise, not that Harry could see in this position. His erection was becoming painfully hard after all Harry's lustful words, his caring gestures...

"Oh, Merlin," he mewled after Harry's observation.

Severus couldn't take it anymore.

He flipped himself over quickly, pulling Harry underneath him.

Harry looked flushed, with swollen lips and steamy eyes. Severus quickly pulled the glasses off him and threw them across the room with a clatter, straddling him, pulling up his shirt as well. "You needed new ones anyway." He murmured before locking his lips with Harry's. Harry gasped into Sev's mouth, wrapping his arms around his back, pulling him closer.

Severus rolled his hips. Their erections brushed together, and Harry moaned loudly, which made Severus whimper. "I want you." Harry whimpered, bucking his hips up against the other man. Severus growled, claiming another kiss. He enunciated each word carefully, lips brushing Harry's as he spoke deeply, "I want to suck your cock," and began unzipping Harry's jeans. Harry gasped, "Yes! Please!"

His pants were thrown aside, leaving only his y-fronts, restricting his large cock. "Please?" Severus teased him in his rich voice, "Please what, Harry?" Harry whimpered loudly. He took Sev's hand and rubbed it against his own erection. " _F-Fuck!_ "

Severus seemed amused. He bent down to whisper in Harry's ear, "You want me to fuck you with my mouth, Harry?" Harry grabbed the man's head and kissed him, "If you keep talking like that, I'll cum from your voice alone…god…and those hands…" Harry stared at the hand pulling down his y-fronts, freeing his straining cock. He looked back into Sev's eyes, at his eyebrow raising. "My hand? You want my hand, brat?" Severus grabbed Harry's throbbing cock at the base and stroked upward.

"Dear God!" Harry swore he saw stars. Just watching Severus do this to him was unbearably hot. Severus stroked him slowly again, watching him squirm and beg for more. " _Please._ " He sounded desperate, cupping Sev's cheek, then pushing his head down very gently.

"Mmm…" Severus moaned and let himself take in the sight of Harry completely splayed for him, and him alone. His lips were parted, his chest was moving up and down—glistening from sweat, and his eyes were wildly green.

He lowered himself, licking all around Harry's left nipple, sucking it hard, while pinching the other one. "Yes!" Harry let out a scream. "Mmm, so responsive for me." Severus licked his right nipple, trailing his way down the toned stomach. "For you Sev." Harry said it softly, he wasn't sure Severus even heard him.

Harry bucked up in pleasure when Severus tightened his grip on his cock. " _Please…_ " Harry begged, gripping both sides of the transfigured bed with his hands. He spread his legs wide. Severus cocked an eyebrow.

He stroked Harry in slow thrusts. "Tell me what you want, brat." Snape demanded, still stroking him.

Harry looked into his eyes deeply. "I want…you. So much. Please—I" He gasped as Snape closed his eyes and engulfed his member inside his wet mouth. Harry was speechless as he watched his professor swirl his tongue around his length, sucking his cock up and down. His hips thrust upward in response—Snape let him move, but Harry stopped himself from doing it again. He didn't want to gag him—he wanted to treat the man with care.

Severus inhaled Harry's musky scent, which strangely turned him on. He brought his hand up to the base of Harry's cock, stroking it up and down while lapping the tip. He hummed in appreciation at the pre-cum flowing onto his tongue.

"Severus—" Hearing his own name from Harry's lips was even _more_ of a turn on.

The man opened his eyes, mouth still around Harry's swollen member, to the sight of the heaving teenager looking at him tenderly.

Harry smiled softly, petting Sev's hair, "Kiss me—please?" Severus was surprised, but was more than happy to indulge. He left one hand on Harry's cock, stroking it at an even pace, while he shifted upward.

Harry gasped, forcing Sev's head down to meet his lips. He kissed him for all he was worth—nibbling on his lower lip, sucking on his tongue, and moaning into his mouth. He felt Sev's erection on his stomach where he was straddled.

Severus meshed his lips against Harry's, kissing him back, giving into all his instincts. He grunted at the hardness of his own member, thrusting Harry's cock faster with his hand.

Harry pulled away for a moment, when Severus came up for air. " _Sev_ —"

Harry touched Snape's magnificent length, "I want to show you," he husked, "how much I… _l-love_ you." With all his strength, he took Snape's hand away from his cock, and gently flipped Snape onto his back.

Severus lost all coherent thought as Harry ground their cocks together in his hand lovingly. Harry grabbed Snape's hand, placing it against his to allow more friction for their cocks moving together. Harry looked into Sev's dark, lust-filled eyes, stroking faster now.

" _Harry—oh,_ Harry!" Severus' brows furrowed, knowing he'd come soon. Harry kissed him with tongue, eyes never leaving the coal-black ones. "Oh Sev…want you… _love you_ …God, love you so much…" Harry delved in to kiss him again. Harry and Severus' hands were violently thrusting together. Severus returned the kiss and moaned loudly, whimpering into the teen's wet mouth. Harry still could taste his own cum on Severus' tongue, sucking on him, feeling himself close.

Severus grasped Harry's length with the entirety of his hand and stroked furiously, causing Harry to scream, "Sev'rus! Oh God!" Harry grabbed his partner's cock and did the same, hearing Snape whimper his name in long gasps. "Harry—I'm going to—"

"Me too, so close—"

"Cum with me…please…"

"Sev—yes…" Harry pressed his forehead against Severus' and bucked down. Severus captured his quivering lips and breathed " _Mine_ " possessively into Harry's mouth as he thrust once more into the teen's hand.

Harry's eyes rolled back as he came hard, shaking in delight against Severus' large, calloused hand. He screamed inwardly, silently, completely overtaken by pleasure. Severus felt Harry shoot loads of hot cum onto his chest—as the shaking teen's hand was thrusting his own cock violently—he came blindingly. Whether or not he screamed, he did not know.

He panted, lying below Harry, who was gasping against his lips, still trying to recover.

The teen finally came to his wits and placed chaste kisses on Snape's lips. Snape removed his hand from Harry's cock, placing it on the back of his head, claiming a deeper kiss.

" _Mmmm…_ " Harry moaned. He rolled over, lying beside his professor, closing his eyes.

Snape summoned two glasses of water for them—Harry drank his all at once, while Snape sipped his and set it down on a table by them. He took Harry's as well.

Harry turned to him with a loving gaze, tracing little circles on Sev's stomach. "You weren't kidding when you said you could bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses, were you?"

Severus let out a deep chuckle, holding Harry close. "Brat. You were obsessed with me at eleven?"

Harry giggled and blushed red, "More like captivated." He thought, "And then, terrified. I was learning how to use that damned quill when you called me out for 'not paying attention!'" Harry mocked in his best 'Severus Snape' voice. Snape raised an eyebrow at him. "Was that supposed to _sound_ like me?"

Harry laughed into Sev's stomach, "You're _such_ a git." Harry hugged him, "But you're _my_ git, and only mine." Severus smiled into the younger wizard's hair.

He sighed, "I love you too, brat."

* * *

 **O.O**

 **I'm sorry to keep you waiting so long! I'm trying to juggle this new job and everything, sorry folks! Here's some smut, I hope it makes up for it! XD**

 **More plot is coming soon, and another pairing! Hope you like it. The pairing involves Draco, so get excited, and be prepared for a big surprise.**

 ***Yay!***

 **Thank you, remember to comment, favorite and follow! But especially comment. You have no idea how much I love the comments, they make my day! Whenever I get one I literally stop any conversation with the person I'm around and I'm like "I have a business call" and I read your comments XD XD XD Thank you thank you!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Bonds

**Chapter Sixteen: Bonds**

Severus Snape stalked into the Forbidden Section of the library—he knew it was here, but he just didn't know _where_.

His eyes sifted through the books: some without authors, some without titles, & some even were made for the sole purpose of torturing an enemy.

Sad to say, Severus Snape knew about that torture first-hand. Surprisingly, it'd been more painful to watch an individual screech out from the cursed books than it had been to endure them. Alas, it was just another tidbit of his life he dwelled on.

His hands remained interlocked behind his back as his black cloak swooped behind him. He knew he was getting closer.

Sweeping...searching…Severus chanted in his mind, _Phoenix Tears: Love's Match and Savior… Phoenix Tears: Love's Match and Savior…Where the bloody-hell is it?_

His thoughts became more frantic as he neared a particularly dark section. " _Lumos._ " He held the wand out, careful not to blind his eyes.

Like a miracle, his light shone on the book in front of him. He snorted.

" _Finite Incantatem._ " He cast the spell on the two books sandwiching the one he wanted. It was bright red, with gold script— _Gryffindor colors,_ Snape scoffed, _of_ _course_.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_." The book lifted out. Snape knew he couldn't use _Accio_ in the Forbidden Section.

Filch and Mrs. Norris slowly made their way to him. Filch nodded, grunting in recognition. "Professor Snape." He sniffed. Mrs. Norris meowed loudly. Filch shushed her, "Blasted cat…" he muttered under his breath quietly.

"Mr. Filch." He nodded back. "Forgive my sudden intrusion—I found myself in need of answers only this book could possibly give me." Snape tightened his grasp on the book and raised an eyebrow. He'd rather not explain this to Filch, but he considered the man a friend.

 _Especially_ after taking care of that blasted owl of his. Not to mention, Filch was possibly the _only_ squib he could stand. Filch was a smart man, after all, and was well feared and respected by the students, despite his lack of magical abilities. Snape often wondered how Argus got his position at Hogwarts. He was such rubbish at communicating with anyone but Albus or Minerva, he probably never would ask the man of his background.

Filch waved his hand, "Oh, 'ts alright. No need to explain. By the way, your owl's been gettin' restless…I could get Hagrid to let 'em out a few times a week, with your permission of course." Filch looked him in the eyes.

Snape narrowed his and thought about it. "Yes, that would be most generous. You have my permission. Thank you for your help, Argus. I must be going." Filch gave him a twisted crook of a smile, showing his yellowed teeth. "By the way, Severus…"

Snape was about to leave, but he met Filch's gaze again. There was something about him that seemed different.

Argus continued, "…I'm glad you didn't…." Argus gestured, dragging a finger from the left of his neck to the right, "you know." He made a _chh!_ sound with his mouth, demonstrating death without actually saying the word.

Snape felt his lips twitch up into a half smile, which must have surprised Filch. His eyebrows shot up. Mrs. Norris hissed. Severus wouldn't admit it to himself, but he was genuinely touched that he would have been missed by someone other than Minerva.

He bowed, "Thank you Argus. My appreciation goes out to you." Filch sniffed and nodded, "Course."

Snape twirled around, leaving his cape swishing behind him.

He had to get back to his quarters before Harry woke up. The boy had fallen asleep again—Severus wondered how long he'd be up in the night because of his nap. _Then again…_ Snape shook the dirty thought out of his mind. What was happening to him! _Blazes, the boy has me whipped. Merlin's balls!_

He shook his head again, looking around to see if anyone was in the hallway. No one was there. He took the book and slapped his forehead with it. _I will get to the bottom of this so-called_ _connection_ _I have with Potter, if it is the_ _last_ _thing I do._

He sighed. He knew he couldn't go back to his quarters and focus with Harry there.

He cracked open the book once he sat down at his desk in the Potions classroom. He slid his finger across the table of contents, scanning for anything substantial.

One chapter stuck out to him: _Types of Magical Bonds_.

He flipped to page three-hundred-and-ninety-four.

He scoffed to himself at the page number.

 _Why is it always THIS page that is of the upmost importance?!_

He sniffed, continuing to read.

 _Types of Magical Bonds:_

 _A witch or wizard can become bonded with another magical individual in one of two ways:_

 _1)_ ** _The Dominari Bond_** _. Firstly, if a witch or wizard is_ _part creature_ _: such as vampire, faery, giant, etc. They can choose to mate with another witch or wizard, but they_ _also have to be part creature_ _, and the agreement to become mates must be consensual. Both magical creatures_ _must_ _have been healed by Phoenix tears (at any point in their lives). If each mate should choose not stick to their submissive/dominant roles, they will feel severely depressed. This bond cannot be reversed._

 ** _2)_** **** ** _The Clamore Bond._** ** _I_** _f both partners have marked each other_ _, called a "claim," this bond can take place in any magical being. Assuming they have chosen this option, they will not be mated for life unless each has agreed upon doing so. If each mate agree to depart, their bond will deplete, and they will be able to bond with any other magical being._ _However, their marks will be apparent upon their skin forever. This bond allows each person to feel what each other are feeling, even when each partner live across the world from each other. For this reason, most people cannot handle the overwhelming emotions of their partner, and therefore, Clamore Bonds are very rare. For this bond, only one mate must have been healed by Phoenix tears, however, that particular mate must be healed while he or she places claim upon the other mate._

 _Please take heed if you wish to bond with another magical being: if done wrongly, it can be extremely dangerous. More precise instructions on bonding ceremonies can be found in the next chapter._

Severus slammed the book shut and hummed. Neither of these described his relationship with Potter.

He wondered if there was even a bond at all. _Perhaps Albus would know?_ Severus scratched his chin. _What a strange dilemma to be in._ He really never expected to be reading up about magical bonds—and certainly not for himself—much less for a relationship between himself and Harry James Potter!

He sighed heavily. " _Tempus._ " The numbers read 4:30PM. _Damn_. Severus thought as he grabbed his book, scrambling to get down to his quarters. Harry would be awake by _now_ , surely!

After much speed-walking, he opened the door to his quarters quietly. The room was empty.

"Harry?" He called, shutting the door behind him. _Perhaps he is in the bedroom?_

Severus sighed and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. _Merlin!_ Snape jumped at his reflection in the mirror. He touched his face, which was usually a sickly pale color. He looked…healthier. _Much_ healthier— _but why?_

He tossed the thought aside, taking off his robes, hanging them on the back of the door. He opened a couple buttons on the top of his white shirt, and rolled up his sleeves.

Expecting Potter to be in the bedroom, he walked in quietly. Instead, he found a letter upon the black sheets. It was Slytherin green.

Severus approached his bed. He sat on the edge of it, about to pick up the letter.

 _To Sev_ , the front read. It was very pretty, Severus had to admit. His name was in shiny silver lettering. He continued to open the letter, and set the book down that he'd been holding.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Come into the kitchen_

 _I have a surprise for you~_

 _-Your Harry_

Severus chuckled like a school girl. He blushed furiously at his own reaction, and kicked off his shoes.

 _Severus Snape does_ _not_ _giggle._

He harrumphed before walking into the kitchen, but he was stopped short.

Harry wore a crisp green shirt, which suited him _very_ nicely. If he looked close enough, he could see the outline of his muscled arms and stomach. His eyes moved up from viewing Harry's black pants to find the blushing Slytherin with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, you." Harry blinked with red cheeks and smiled. He stepped closer.

"Harry…" Severus was unsure of what to say. "…I appreciated your letter." _Even though your poetry was horrendous,_ Snape wanted to say, but didn't have the heart to, with Harry looking at him so happily.

"What's that, behind your back?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

Harry held out a bouquet of roses. Half were red, and half were… _green?_ Severus looked at him in surprise. Realizing Harry was handing him the roses, he took them, brushing his hand against his own.

"They're beautiful, Harry." Severus was genuinely moved by the gesture. The only flowers he ever got were from Lily, when she had a crush on him. They were eleven years old at the time—she brought him lilies, of course, right after potions class.

"I erm…transfigured them. To be, you know, green. I thought—" Harry was cut off by Snape, who pressed his lips against Harry's. Harry gasped and kissed him back gently.

Severus parted from Harry's lips, careful not to crush the roses. He got out his wand and transfigured a vase, levitating the roses into it on the side table.

He looked back at Harry, who now had delicious flushed lips, wet from licking them. Harry cleared his throat, and waved his hand over the dinner table behind him. The kitchen lights were dimmed, a table was transfigured in a cozy space, and candles were set in the middle of the room.

Severus' eyes widened as he looked over the table: there were dinner rolls, two plates—each with a steak, potatoes, and cooked carrots, silverware, and…napkins…in the shape of a snake.

 _Oh, Harry._ Severus thought, _you did all this for me?_

Harry nodded, but then looked confused. "You didn't say that, did you?" He scratched his head.

"I…say what?" Severus was still trying to process everything Harry set out for them.

Harry blushed. "I must be crazy, but I could have sworn I thought you asked if I did all this for you. But…your lips weren't moving. Erm—"

Severus cut him off, "I didn't say it, but I was thinking it. It might have to do with the bond we have."

Harry still looked confused, "What kind of bond?"

Severus sighed. "We'll talk about that later. In the meantime…" He placed his hand on Harry's cheek and kissed him fiercely. Harry moaned as Severus embraced him. Snape parted from his lips, bringing them next to Harry's left ear. "This is wonderful, Harry." He whispered softly, kissing Harry on the cheek. "Did you _really_ do all this for me?" He said slowly, looking into the emerald green eyes.

Harry nodded and kissed the man lightly. "Let's sit down, if you're hungry?" Harry pulled out a chair for Snape.

Severus suppressed an eye-roll and a snort, taking his seat. He looked across the small table to Harry. "I like how your eyes look in candlelight, Sev." Harry smiled, reaching for a roll. Severus intentionally brushed his hand against Harry's as he reached for a roll, too. "Your shirt brings out your eyes quite well, if I may say so." Severus bit into his roll after Harry was done chewing.

Harry smirked at him. "I hoped you would like it." Severus watched his muscled chest move as the boy cut into his steak, taking a bite. Severus did the same— _Merlin_ , was it good!

After swallowing, he said, "This is quite good. Did the house elves make it?" Severus couldn't believe how good it was—the house elves were good cooks, but nothing like this.

Harry shook his head after swallowing some pieces of carrot. "Nope. I made it myself. I really like to cook—and at the Dursley's it was my job to prepare meals for them, so I've grown to become decent at it." Severus gave him a shy smile. Harry bit his lip.

"That's quite impressive. You're much more than decent at it, Harry. Thank you, for all of this. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Severus was touched that Harry made all this from scratch. He was surprised that he was so good at cooking, yet so terrible at potions. _Although, with practice, he would be very good at it,_ Severus thought.

"Really? Oh, I mean, you're welcome Sev. No trouble—I like doing it a lot, and it kept me busy while you were gone." Harry swallowed another piece of steak. "Where'd you go, anyway?"

Severus hesitated, "I went to the library—in the restricted section."

Harry laughed. "Did you use my old invisibility cloak?"

Severus snorted. "Potter, I _am_ allowed back there as a professor, you know." Harry rolled his eyes and bit into a role. "So what were you doin' back there?" He said, trying not to talk with his mouth full.

Severus paused before speaking. "I wanted to research more about Phoenix tears in relation to magical bonds. I suspect," he spoke slowly, "that our relationship is growing at a fast pace partly because of a type of bond." Harry nodded—this made sense to him. "So, what did you find?"

The older man sighed, "I did not find what I was looking for. Two bonds are known in relation to Phoenix tears, neither of which describes how you saved me, or our relationship in any way."

"Hmm. What were they?" Harry said before engulfing more potatoes.

"The first one described a bond between two magical creatures, or part creatures and part witches or wizards. Automatically, this was ruled out, since neither of us is part creature. The second," Snape paused to drink some of the wine in front of him, "dealt with one witch or wizard claiming another as their mate, which we have not done either. Additionally, that bond would only form if the claim would be made whilst the partner would be healed by a Phoenix." Harry nodded again. "Well, that's complex, isn't it? Do you think Albus would know any more about bonds that could describe our relationship?"

Severus nodded, "I believe so. We could visit his portrait, if you'd like."

"Brilliant!" Harry said with enthusiasm, a little tipsy from the wine.

"You're a light drinker, aren't you?" Severus smirked at him. Harry giggled and blushed. "Sev! You worry too much."

Severus chuckled, grabbing a napkin. "Hold still. You have something…" he wiped something off the corner of Harry's mouth, which parted after the napkin left.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry said, trying to ignore his erection.

Severus nodded.

"Do I…" He trailed off.

"Yes?" Severus said softly.

"Do I remind you of…James? Of my dad?" Harry gulped.

Severus shook his head. "When you were eleven, you looked a lot more like him than you do now. You are neither of your parents, Harry—and the reason I am fond of you is not because of who your father was. You've been gentle and kind to me…like no one has before." His last sentence was quiet.

Harry had glassy eyes that shone in the candlelight. "Oh, Sev." He took his hand across the table.

Severus hummed, breathing slowly. "Thank you." His voice trembled.

Harry rubbed his hand lovingly. "Sev…" Harry waved his other hand toward a transfigured record player. Music started to play as Harry stood up. "Could I have this dance?"

Severus was too stunned to speak. He took Harry's hand, and was led to the living room. He put a hand on Harry's hip, and Harry put one on his. The younger wizard laid his head against Sev's chest, inhaling the sweet scent. " _Mmm…_ " Harry murmured. They started to sway back and forth slowly to the music.

Severus laid his head upon the top of Harry's, smelling his hair, and kissed him on the forehead. Harry was quite a good dancer.

They stayed like that, swaying comfortably back and forth, for a few songs. Severus rubbed Harry's back in small circles.

Harry looked up at him lovingly, and gave him a kiss. "Stay close to me?"

Severus' mouth twitched into a smile as he said, "Always."

They continued to dance into the night.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Regret

**Chapter Seventeen: Regret**

After a long night of dancing with one another, Severus and Harry slept side-by-side. Harry fell fast asleep on his partner's chest, listening to the calming thumps of his heart.

Despite the wonderful night they'd spent of lovely dancing, right after enjoying Harry's exquisite home-cooked meal, Severus lied awake, hopelessly restless.

He watched the back of Harry's chest as it rose: in and out, in and out again, against him. He looked so calm—so peaceful.

Snape held him loosely with one arm. Harry was drooling on his nightshirt, but Severus didn't have the willpower to wake him. Not after what the boy had done for him.

 _The boy…_

The room was silent, but Snape's mind was racing with doubtful thoughts. Whenever he had obtained even a _sliver_ of happiness in his life, it was taken away from him painfully. How would this situation be different? Yes, it was all well and good _now_ , but nothing good ever lasted for Severus. _I always make the wrong choices…_

Snape rubbed his forehead with his free hand, sinking his head deeper into the pillow beneath him. _Merlin…what a mistake I've made._

He pinched his eyes shut, listening to the war within his mind. A part of him was basking in this relationship with Harry, but the other part…

Well, the other part was telling him that there was no bond at all, and that Harry is his _student_ , for Merlin's sake, and that he should get a grip on his life before he hurts both himself _and_ the Potter brat.

 _I've been behaving like a teenaged schoolboy_ , Severus thought sadly. He sighed deeply, looking down at Harry—who had stopped drooling on his nightshirt. The younger wizard had draped his arm over Severus' chest and locked him in place. He murmured something incomprehensible, obviously dreaming, as his face tightened.

Severus stroked Harry's back calmingly—then stopped, startled at his instinct to comfort the boy. _He's just a boy…I can't—won't—do this anymore. I won't hurt him._ Snape let go of Harry, putting his face in his hands. Harry didn't seem to notice—he just kept murmuring in his sleep. Severus decided that Harry's happiness surpassed his own, and always would—and he would _not_ hurt him. He would sacrifice his life before hurting Harry, just like he has in the past. _This is no different,_ Severus reasoned. He sighed softly this time.

It was always Harry he was worried about.

~SS/HP~

 _"_ _Please, don't leave me. Severus—" Harry gripped his partner's arm before he could walk away._

 _"_ _No—Ha—" he sighed, "Potter, you_ _will_ _let me go." Harry looked hurt. Pained._

 _"_ _Please—please—" Harry babbled, eyes filled with tears, fighting the urge to cry. Severus yanked away from him, but his whole body suddenly felt cold. It was the only way._

 _Harry watched as Severus walked away, into the darkness. "Stop! Come back!" Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, running after him into the darkness._

~SS/HP~

"B-but-no-stop…" Harry babbled quietly against Sev's chest. His cheeks were wet with tears suddenly, Snape noticed.

"Harry?" Severus whispered, without thinking. He couldn't fight the urge to give the same comfort to Harry as Harry did to him before.

The younger wizard blinked his eyes open. "Sev-Severus-please," Harry started shaking, as if he were ice cold.

"Harry? It was just a dream, Harry." Severus tried. He wanted to wrap his arms around Potter, but he couldn't. His mind won the battle, and his heart lost. _I must let him go._ He may not have been thinking straight before, but now he was sure of it: Harry and he did not belong together, and they never would.

Harry looked up at him, gasping with tears in his eyes. "I had the worst nightmare." He gripped Snape's shirt with his fists, shaking, trying to calm down.

Severus wore a blank expression, but he swore he could hear his heart break in two from seeing Harry so distraught. "What happened?"

Harry held him close, nuzzling his nose into Sev's neck. "You were going to leave me…" He traced Sev's collarbone with his finger.

"Harry…" Severus started nervously, feeling far too vulnerable. "You're far too…generous, kind…for someone like me. You," his voice broke, but he continued, "deserve someone who can give you what I cannot. I know nothing of love, Harry. I don't deserve you." He said with a sullen voice, waiting for Potter to storm out of the room—or maybe even cry—or—

Harry took both his hands, holding Severus' head against the pillow. Their eyes were so very close—and Severus had nowhere else to fix his gaze but on Harry's emerald stare.

Severus felt the rise and fall of Harry's chest against his own as he topped him, just lying there, looking deeply at him. He squirmed, knowing that he had no defense against Harry if he decided to…what? Stun him, perhaps? Either way, his wand was on the nightstand, and Harry was powerful beyond belief _without_ his wand.

Severus tried to push him away, but Harry wouldn't allow it. _Damn it._

"We do not belong together." Snape muttered, knowing he only could use his words to convince Harry of this.

Snape gulped loudly and tremored as Harry kissed the tip of his nose, never tearing his eyes away from his gaze. His lips felt firm and sure against his skin.

He felt the teen's lips ghost over his own—could feel the hot breath on his mouth. He smelled sweet and alluring, but Severus decided not to give in—even though he was pinned in place, he had to try to reason with Harry.

"You—" was the only word Severus could get out before Harry put a finger over his lips. He was silenced. He watched as Harry bent slightly, putting his mouth next to his ear.

"I—" Harry breathed seductively, "am with a man who has saved my life _countless_ times. Who has admitted his love for me—in whatever amount it may be. He's sweet," Harry paused to smirk, "after you get to know him."

"I will hurt you. I do not want to hurt you." Snape pinched his eyes shut, trying to concentrate on speaking—not on how good Harry's lips felt on his just a moment ago. Not on his warm breath that felt like a caress in the gentle night. Not even on how strong, how _fit_ Harry was while he lie on top of him.

Harry waited a moment, and then murmured, "You've never hurt me." Snape snapped his eyes open at those words. _Never hurt him?_

"Harry—even if you truly mean that…" Snape paused to wipe away a tear from Harry's cheek gently, "it doesn't mean I won't."

Harry tilted his head in confusion, letting another tear fall. "But you just said you don't _want_ to hurt me. I know you wouldn't hurt me—at least, not purposefully." Harry tried to reason with the impossible git, but he was being stubborn as usual.

"Everyone who has grown close to me, I have hurt in one way or another, intentional or otherwise. I cannot let you be a victim of my poor choices. I would never forgive myself if I harmed you." Severus' voice started out strong, but it got quieter as he spoke more. He used a blanket to wipe Harry's wet cheeks.

"We have a bond. I know we do. I can feel it." Harry said fiercely, with a determined look in his eye.

Severus shook his head. "We don't know that."

Harry tried again. "Even if we don't, we're a team, Sev. We're far more alike than you want to believe." Severus scoffed, "We are polar opposites!"

Harry shook his head once, "We may have different personalities, but we have such similar backgrounds, Sev. Honestly, you're the first person who I can talk to who truly understands my past—who doesn't put me on some pedestal because of my name." Severus stiffened. He knew Harry was right, but how did all this guarantee that he would not hurt him, in the end?

Snape was about to speak, but Harry put a finger over his lips. "And just so you know…everyone I get close to ends up in some sort of danger. Or, at least they used to. My parents, my friends, my _professors_ , heck, even the Dursley's had to move to another home to stay safe! And it was all because of _me_. Don't you see, Sev?" Harry pleaded with his eyes.

Severus was stubborn—but he _did_ see Harry's point. "If I said that I agree with you, how does all this stop me from causing you any future pain?" He questioned.

Harry snorted. "That's impossible to know, Sev—no matter who you meet, or who you'll ever love, you can't predict the future. So let's just enjoy what we have now, yeah?" Harry smirked, knowing he was right.

Severus narrowed his eyes, "Hmm…"

Harry glared at him, "I'm done trying to convince you." The words rang through Snape's ears. _I knew he would give up—the insipid brat. It was only a matter of time—_

"So I'll _show_ you." Harry murmured in his ear and claimed his lips seconds later. The first was a gentle caress, which turned animalistic as Harry practically sucked Severus' tongue from his mouth. He explored Sev's mouth with his own tongue as well, darting in and out, which drew a moan from the older man. Harry pulled back and took a breath. "You like that?" His question must have been rhetorical, for he bent his head down an instant later and devoured Snape's mouth.

Severus felt his buttons become undone, which surprised him at first, since Harry's hands were on both of his cheeks. He knew it must have been wandless magic—which, admittedly, turned him on even more.

Severus was making sounds he never heard himself _make_ before as Harry so viciously claimed his lips. Harry was kissing him for all he was worth, and even as Severus tried to kiss him back, Harry would regain control.

His shirt was off, and it flew off his arms to the floor. Harry parted from Severus briefly and inhaled before licking his neck. "Oh—" Severus heard himself moan. Harry smiled on his neck, kissing one spot ferociously. He knew he'd convinced him now.

But if that wasn't _enough_ convincement for the man, Harry decided to trail his hands down to Sev's large cock beneath his boxers, which was already protruding. As he wrapped his fingers around the base of his large swollen prick, he swirled his tongue around Sev's left nipple and sucked roughly.

" _Fuck!_ " Severus bucked into Harry's hand, suddenly unable to keep himself from moving. Harry smirked, lifting his head from Snape's nub. "Convinced yet?" He murmured, right before giving a powerful stroke to Sev's cock.

"Nnrgh," Severus grunted, pulling Harry up by his hair. He claimed the boy's lips, this time.

Harry moaned in his mouth while he stroked faster. He loved it when Severus was defenseless, yet so demanding at the same time.

Severus felt Harry's strong hand stroke roughly up and down his length at an aching pace. He wanted more. He moaned into Harry's mouth and reached for Harry's prick, snaking his hand beneath his boxer shorts. Harry gasped, feeling Sev's calloused hand around his very hard member.

Their lips parted as Severus stroked him without grace. " _Harder._ " He felt Harry buck in his hand. " _Faster_." He added.

Harry's breathing sped up quickly. Severus was stroking him so _hard_ , so _fast_ , it just made him whimper even more.

He did as he was told, pumping Sev's cock in his hand at a speedier pace. Severus whimpered as Harry smeared the precum over the tip of his sensitive cock.

Harry couldn't take it—the man's whimpering, and his hand milking his cock like that.

"Fuck—Severus— _fuck!_ " Harry screamed as Severus milked every last drop from his prick, which shot load after load of hot cum. Severus was still hard beneath Harry's shaking grasp. Harry breathed in and out rigidly, trying to catch his breath.

He kissed the man hard, but lovingly, before ripping off Sev's boxers.

Before Severus knew what was happening, Harry's hot mouth swallowed down his prick. Harry looked up at him with half-lidded green eyes and sucked, swirling his tongue around it like it was a delicious ice-cream-cone. And, to Harry, it might as well have been.

Severus gasped and bucked, not able to help his motions at this point. He was too far gone, and Harry was sucking his entire length, for Merlin's sake! He put his hand through Harry's hair, which was now coated with cum.

Harry moaned around the cock, closing his eyes completely, furrowing his brows in concentration and enjoyment. "Mmm," he murmured as he bounced his head up and down on Snape's length, sucking him, trying to milk him dry. Every once in a while, Sev would _almost_ give in, and Harry would get a taste of his semen. He relished it and fondled with Sev's full balls, just going faster, teasing the man out of his wits.

The boy was going to drive him mad. Severus was moaning so loudly, incoherently, " _Harry oh my—fuck! F-fast-HARDER!"_ And Harry would follow his orders, moaning along with him, using his hand and his mouth to fuck him faster.

Severus swore he blacked out—he bucked upward, as Harry took him all the way in his hot, wet mouth down his throat. Harry swallowed Sev's thick delicious cum, moaning as he did, licking the tip of the head of Sev's tender cock as it came for him—only for him.

Harry's tongue brushed against the tip of his cock as he came erotically, over and over, and it just pushed him even _more_ over the edge. He screamed violently, _"HARRY!"_ His balls completely emptied as Harry sucked him dry, as if he were the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

Taking deep breaths, he looked down at Harry, who was still sucking his limp member. Harry's hair was slick from his cum from Sev's hand—and just the sight could've made his cock grow hard again.

Harry finally pulled off of his spent prick, breathing in, and licking the cum off his lips.

"Come up here." Severus commanded with a hoarse voice. Harry did so, as Severus pulled him into his strong arms, giving him a tender, loving kiss. He could taste the cum from Harry's mouth.

"Convinced yet?" Harry muttered with wit between kisses. Severus chuckled in his mouth, "Brat."

Harry muttered _Evanesco_ to clean off his hair, Sev's hand, and his mouth. The two men locked gazes, giving each other gentle caresses until their lids became too heavy.

Severus gave a quick glance at Harry, who was smiling in his dreams, before he too drifted into the allure of his own slumber.

* * *

 **Hi everyone-I've been a little MIA for a while, so I apologize for that. But, here's some really good news: I've been writing a LOT. Hence, I will have two completely _different_ fanfics and they're both rated M oneshots. If you ship "real life Drarry" as I tend to call it, more power to you! If you do not, that's completely fine and enjoy the wonderfulness of Snarry!**

 **Thanks for your patience! Remember to review, favorite, and follow! I don't get paid for any of this, so I live for reviews.**

 **-Jen**


	18. 18: The Ferret and the Weasel

**Chapter Eighteen:** **The Ferret and the Weasel**

Ron was famished—at least, it felt like he was.

"'Mione?" He mumbled, shaking his girlfriend's arm.

"Oh, honestly. What is it, Ron?" She whispered angrily into her pillow. She _just_ drifted off to sleep—and most of the time, she couldn't. She had too many awful flashbacks from the war.

"Want to go and get some food with me?" Ron whispered back.

"You're _still_ hungry?" She questioned, still bitter from being awoken.

"Well, I didn't eat at dinner. I couldn't." Ron looked out the window as he spoke. He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for another bitter reply from Hermione.

Instead, she sat up in confusion. "What do you mean, Ron? You love eating in the Great Hall." She furrowed her brows, careful not to touch him. Lately, he would flinch away from her—Hermione just shrugged it off most of the time, thinking it had to do with effects from the war. _Perhaps it would be temporary?_ She thought, as she pulled her hand away from Ron's shoulder.

He didn't answer; he just looked down at the ground.

"Have you been eating properly?" Ron turned to her and sighed.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" He whispered genuinely.

Hermione shook her head, "No…sorry." She wasn't Ronald's mother, why should she keep track of his eating habits? It was hard enough, knowing that her parents were in Australia without her, completely obliviated. Couldn't Ron understand that?

She decided to lie back down, and pretended to snore.

Ron got up, wearing his sweatpants and red Quidditch sleeveless top. His muscles shone in the moonlight from the window. Despite all the misgivings the previous year held, he managed to only lose his abs and a little weight around the mid-area. His arms and legs were still toned, probably from all that running around, finding the bloody horcruxes.

He sighed aloud.

Ron strutted off without another word with his rabbit slippers on, knowing he'd be eating alone tonight. _Again._

 _Honestly, sometimes she can be so thick…_ he thought as he waited for the staircases to change.

 _I can't believe she hasn't noticed. It's been a week since I've eaten with her! Doesn't she know by now?_ Ron was already in front of the Great Hall's doors as he scratched his head. Hermione just wasn't…the _same_ anymore. She was hard and cold—not that sweet girl who cared too much about grades. She was too distant.

She had always been happy and kind, before they went hunting for horcruxes with Harry. She was always isolated, hanging out in the _library_ , for Merlin's sake! _Before, she'd at least_ _talk_ _to me._

Ron tapped his fluffy bunny slippers in annoyance. The Great Hall was locked—which was strange, since it was only 10PM. House elves usually cooked until 10:30—and Ron liked to go _right_ at ten, so he wouldn't have to eat in front of anyone. He hated crowds, nowadays. Couldn't stand them.

He huffed and turned in a swoosh, but screamed in a high pitched voice, nearly toppling over.

"What are _you_ doing here, Weasel?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow at him, wearing silky green pajamas and fuzzy black slippers.

Ron stared at him. "Malfoy. I could ask you the same question, couldn't I?" He tightened his expression.

Draco huffed.

"Are you followin' me?" Ron questioned suspiciously. _But why would he? Seems suspicious, considering he was on our side all along, with Snape and all._ Ron thought.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't you think I have better things to do than to follow the likes of _you_?" He scoffed, "Anyway, it just so happens that I prefer my dinner later than the rest of the students staying over summer." He crossed his arms. _Although, I don't know why I just told him that._ Draco thought inwardly. _And it isn't like I have a home anymore…_ Draco's mind blurted at him. With his father in Azkaban, his mother just wasn't the same, and his house seemed hollow. McGonagall had agreed to let him stay for holidays at Hogwarts, to his surprise. He made a mental note to give the old bat a token of appreciation at some point.

Ron immediately wondered _why_ Draco would want to stay at Hogwarts, but he shrugged in response. He knew that his dad was in Azkaban, and he wasn't one to pry into Malfoy's personal life.

Ron decided: he couldn't care less. "Well, the door is locked, so I guess we'll both have to wait until breakfast." The redhead's stomach growled softly.

Draco smirked, "Well, _you_ would have to wait, if _I_ weren't here."

"What?" Ron asked, confused. He scratched his head again, and his arm muscles flexed.

The blonde coughed, not wanting to admit that Weasley was fit. And _toned_.

He did _not_ just think that.

He had a flashback to Blaise…the hot lips against his own, tumbling around in the Great Hall, empty of all students…

The blonde shook his head as if to clear it.

"Pippy?" Draco called.

Pippy popped in front of himself and Ron, tapping her foot in aggravation. "Late night meal again, Mr. Malfoy?" She looked to Ron. "And Mr. Weasley as well? Hmm, didn't know he was your type."

Draco blushed. "My type?!" _Merlin, no!_ "He just happened to be here, that's all!" _Damn the elf for catching Blaise and I that afternoon…_

Ron doubled over in laughter, wiping a tear from his eye, "God, Malfoy! I didn't know you were a poof!"

Draco snarled, "Oh, shut up! Do you want dinner or not?"

Ron was still chuckling. "Well, it's all so sudden, but I suppose I'd like some dinner." He bantered.

Draco grimaced, "Don't flatter yourself, _Weasel_. Come on," he followed Pippy into the Great Hall, "unless you want to starve."

Ron frowned and followed Malfoy, who was behind Pippy. He supposed he couldn't help it—no, he definitely couldn't help his gaze—not as it trailed to Draco's tight arse. The man wasn't as built as he was, but he certainly wasn't bad to look at.

 _Not bad to look at?_ Ron laughed once to himself. That was a new one. The hunger was probably making him think crazy things. _Yeah—that's it. Making me think about tight arses and—_

"Something funny to you, Weasley?" Draco turned and looked down at his bunny slippers. He smirked, "Your mom make those for you?"

Ron stiffened. "Hermione, actually." He said lowly, shifting his gaze to the table.

Draco cocked his head to the side. "I didn't know Granger could do anything except read."

Surprisingly, Ron laughed at that. "Well, lately, that's all she's _been_ doing. It's like I don't exist."

The blonde hummed. He wasn't particularly expecting that response from the red-head.

Pippy interrupted their thoughts, popping into the room. "Dinner is served, gentlemen." She winked at Malfoy, snapped her fingers, and popped out again. Draco rolled his eyes, but his hands felt a bit clammy.

Ron's eyes widened at the spread on the table. "Blimey!"

"Indeed." Draco confirmed. It _was_ a lot of food. He watched Ron chug his pumpkin juice and bit into a piece of chicken. "Er…thanks." He said, with a full mouth of meat.

Draco gulped. _Am I sweating?_ _Why_ _am I sweating?_

"Did you just… _thank_ me?" The blonde raised an eyebrow, tentatively eating some pie. He loved sweets.

Ron swallowed and furrowed his brows. "Well…yeah. It's never this fresh when I come in here." He took another bite of a chicken leg. With a muffled voice, he continued, "You must have some bloody good connections, Malfoy." He continued to chew.

"Call me Draco. You might as well—since Potter and I are on first name bases now." He cringed at Ron's eating habits, but continued to eat his pie.

The red-head raised an eyebrow this time. "You…and _Harry_ …wait. Why would you be on first name bases with _Harry_?" Ron stuttered, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Draco sipped his pumpkin juice. _Hmm…he must not know about Harry and Severus…_ He smirked. _I wonder how he'd react._

 _Then again…I_ _just_ _made amends with Harry…_ Despite how much Draco wanted to break the news to Ron, he didn't want to ruin the start of a friendship with Potter.

He must have been lost in thought. Ron asked, "Erm…Mal—I mean, Draco?" It sounded strange to hear the Weasel call him by his first name.

"Ah, yes. We made amends, after running into each other at Hogwarts. I thanked him, for saving me. Which reminds me," Draco sighed, "I should also thank you. You saved Blaise—and if it hadn't been for you and P—Harry, I wouldn't be here right now." Draco wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Is it hot in here to you?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "No—I mean, I don't think so. But, you're…welcome. I have to say mate, never thought you'd _thank_ me." Ron said deeply, putting down his chicken leg. It just hit him how strange it must've been for Malfoy to have been a Death Eater without choice—it made him cringe.

"It wasn't your fault, you know." Ron said softly.

Draco bit his lip. "What are you blabbering about, Weasley?"

"It's Ron. And I'm not _blabbering_ ," the red-head mocked in Draco's tone, "I'm _saying_ that none of it was your fault. You didn't have a choice—just like Harry. He was forced into his position in the war just as much as you were, mate."

Ron actually looked _sincere._ Draco scoffed. "Nonsense. I was no saint. I'm still not."

Ron nodded, "True, but, given your background…well, I'm surprised you didn't end up more like Crouch."

Ron looked at him with piercing blue eyes. Draco lost his breath. For _Ron_ to be understanding toward him? It seemed preposterous.

 _Only a bloody-Gryffindor_ , Draco mused.

Draco stood up abruptly, followed by Ron. He turned swiftly toward the door.

He felt a hand grab him. It was warm and calloused. "Draco?" He heard the Gryffindor say, barely, over his own heart beating loudly.

The blonde turned around, noticing that Ron was still touching him. He jerked his hand away, after a lingering moment.

Ron spoke again, "You okay?" He wore a concerned look, with puppy eyes. Draco absentmindedly wondered why he never noticed Ron's eyes before. They weren't as striking as Harry's, but they were genuine, and bloody hard to look away from.

"I…" Draco started, then looked at the ground. "I suppose I am."

The red head smiled. "Good."

Draco nodded. "Thanks…Ron." He tried out the name. It seemed so foreign, it was almost…erotic? Draco blushed at his own thought.

Ron noticed, but didn't think too much of it. It wasn't every day he had dinner with a Slytherin, let alone _Draco_ —of all people! Just the thought of it almost made _him_ blush…

Nevertheless, he felt compelled to say something before Malfoy left. "Wait…erm." Ron scratched his head, showing off his muscular arms again. "Since you and Harry are on good terms now…we should, I dunno…play Quidditch or something." Ron quirked his lips up.

Draco gave a small smile. "That would be…I mean…" _Merlin, I am stuttering like a school-girl!_

Ron seemed to understand—to an extent, that is. He cut him off, "I'll owl you." He punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Draco blushed a deep red. He turned, hoping that Ron didn't see, and practically ran out the Great Hall.

~~HP/SS~~

But Ron _did_ see, and he wondered what the bloody hell it meant.

He held up a clean plate, looking at his reflection. Was there something on his face? _Nope…_

Draco was looking at him so _intensely_. He wondered if he had a piece of chicken stuck between his teeth or…

He furrowed his brows. He thought of what that house elf said…Pippy, was it?

 _Hmm…better not think much of it._

With Charlie being gay, he didn't think any more or less of Malfoy being a poof. But Ron was _straight_ , he told himself—and he had Hermione. Sure, their relationship was rocky now, but it was just temporary…

He laughed softly at himself, shaking his head. _What a night!_

He scurried off to bed with his bunny slippers, taking a cold shower before hitting the pillow.

He slept soundlessly, snoring loudly next to his annoyed girlfriend.


	19. 19: Very Much Like You

**Chapter Nineteen:** ** _Very Much Like You._**

"Come on, Sev! Don't go easy on me." Harry protested. "I _did_ learn from Ron, you know."

Severus moved his knight. "As you wish." He smirked.

Harry rubbed his chin. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath.

Snape snorted. He took a generous bite of his strawberry tart, which Harry made for him.

The boy finally moved a pawn. Severus snatched it with his queen.

Harry smirked devilishly and put the king in check. " _Check._ "

Severus took his king out of check. They went on like that for some time, until Harry realized he was cornered.

"Checkmate." Severus said, about to finish off his tart.

Harry pouted jokingly. Severus clicked his tongue, "Such a sore loser, Potter."

Harry stuck out his tongue. "Next time, we're flying. Deal?"

Snape raised one eyebrow. "You wish to _fly_ with me?"

"Yes. Do you have a broom?"

Severus scoffed, "Of _course_ I have a broom, Potter!"

Harry gleamed. "Brilliant!" He took a sip of his tea. "Do you like flying?"

Severus smirked, "Though it is not my favorite past time, I do have a knack for it."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You weren't on the team, were you? Back in your school days?"

Severus shook his head. "I was…preoccupied with potions at the time." He paused, thinking.

"What is it?" The younger wizard asked, as he unfastened the top three buttons on his shirt, feeling hot in the room. _Strange, I always thought it'd be cold down here._

Severus watched him fan himself. "Harry—you do _know_ you are a wizard, don't you?" Harry blinked and rolled his eyes. Snape muttered a small cooling charm in Harry's direction.

Severus licked his lips, tasting the remnants of the strawberry flavoured tart. "Will you try out for Slytherin's Quidditch team this year?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Erm. I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest. I wouldn't want to take over as Seeker if Draco is still planning on fulfilling his position."

Severus hummed. "You could be captain—I believe the position is open this year. The captain from the previous term is no longer at Hogwarts."

Harry bit his lip, "No longer at Hogwarts?"

"He is taking a year off from school." Severus said quickly. He didn't want Harry to think the latter.

Harry gazed off to the side. "Oh…" He appeared melancholy.

Severus waited for him to respond—he was still unsure of how to analyze Harry's reactions, movements, or his facial expressions. Being an ex-spy for the Order, he was usually quite good at analyzations.

However, relationships were practically foreign to him. He didn't know what was _normal_ in a partnership. He was quite content, up until this point, with being alone. Happiness could be taken away so easily, he found. It was more of a mirage than anything else. The closer you think you get, the more delusional you really are.

"Harry?" Severus said in a low voice.

Harry snapped out of his daze. "Oh! Right, captain. It's a thought—I'll consider it. But, most Slytherins hate me. Even _with_ my history on the Gryffindor team, I doubt they'd respect me as their leader for Slytherin." Harry said, biting his lip.

Severus nodded. He felt a tinge of sadness. "Harry—I am sure that, if you truly wanted—you could ask the sorting hat to replace you in Gryffindor—"

The young wizard shook his head. "No, I _want_ to be in Slytherin. I was _meant_ to be there in the first place. I—I'm just…" He looked at the ground, searching for the right words.

"Nervous?" Severus offered. Harry nodded. "I know the feeling." Snape said, hoping it was enough.

Harry sighed. He patted the spot on the couch next to him, looking up at Severus with puppy-dog-eyes. "Please?"

Severus smiled at the corner of his mouth. He bit his lip to disguise it, but Harry must've seen it—for he was smiling back.

Harry sighed once Severus was sitting next to him.

He could feel the heat radiating between them.

Snape felt the sensation of butterflies within his stomach, wondering inwardly why Harry made him feel like a hormonal teenager.

He felt Harry lay his head on his shoulder. He gently wrapped his arm around him for comfort.

Harry inhaled.

"It will…be alright, Harry." Severus tried. He was never good at comforting others.

Harry felt the vibrations on the man's skin as he spoke with his velvety toned voice. What he meant to say, he didn't quite know, but he appreciated the sentiment that Severus Snape was actually trying to _comfort_ him. As if his mind turned to steamy mush, melting under his professor's strong arm around his body, Harry murmured incoherently, "M _mmm_ phsssevrgh."

Instead of rasping out an insult, Severus felt a twinge in his heart at Harry's voice—his _reaction_ , damn the boy—for being so…needy. Responsive. Fit…Attractive…

"What?" Severus asked, smelling the boy's dark brown hair.

Harry shivered at another word uttered by his professor, as if that velvety voice could ripple across his chest and persuade him to do _anything_ , Merlin help him. "S-say anything."

"Anything?" Severus uttered deeply, dripping with sarcasm. "Pray tell." Although, he _quite_ knew what Harry wanted.

Harry chuckled. He hummed, "When you speak, it makes me feel good, lying against you. Tell me…" Harry paused, trying to think of something Severus was passionate about. The first thing that popped into his mind was potions. "…talk to me for a while about why you like brewing potions." Harry mumbled in a quiet tone.

Severus let out a rich chuckle. " _Potions?_ "

Harry blushed and kissed him tenderly. "Just talk to me about something you love. I want to listen."

Severus kissed him back with a peck. "Very well. Get comfortable first."

Something about Severus Snape telling him to 'get comfortable' was a little more than mildly amusing to Harry, but he repressed the urge to give in to a hysteric episode of the giggles. Instead, he _accidentally_ let his hand brush, linger, against Sev's chest.

Then, Harry shifted onto his side, tempting his ex-Gryffindor bravery. "Lie down with me." He tried for a sultry, silky voice, but it was more of a breathless one. He laid his hand on a specific cushion, motioning Severus to 'come hither.'

Severus transfigured the couch into a narrow bed with pillows, and lied down with Harry's head on his chest. He didn't have much of a choice, did he? _What, with the boy so wanton…with the accidental brushes, the low voice, and the suggestive motions?_ Severus grasped him, holding him strongly, but not too tightly. His arms were dangerously low, tempting the area below Harry's waist.

But then, they snaked back up—just a little, though. Severus wanted to enjoy this, admittedly—as much as he enjoyed the physical attention from his new partner, no doubt—there was value in other ways of connecting. His mind drifted to the dance Harry shared with him, as if they were floating, trapped in heated glances.

Securely melded together in a willing bond: a _trusted_ , sacred bond.

Not that Severus could admit all that to himself just yet, but one thing he _did_ know for sure…Harry bloody Potter was as addicting as the lure of powerful Dark Magic itself.

And what's _more_ —Harry left him feeling comfortable instead of regretful. Something a lover never provided him before. _Not James…not—_

Harry put his ear over his lover's chest, just listening to him breathe until he spoke.

Severus started, "I like playing the piano." Harry gasped, "You play?" He could just imagine Snape's talented fingers pressing down on the keys, as if they told stories alone. How harmonious it would be just to _hear_ the man play…with such raw emotion…purely opposite of Snape's daily façade.

The thought of that type of intimacy made Harry's entire body tingle. He twitched under Snape's touch, loving that he could hear the calm beating of his lover's heart to keep himself grounded. Or else, his thoughts might take him—consume him, like a passionate storm—much like _kissing_ the man swept him away. He may as well tattoo his head, 'Will turn to putty from the caresses of Severus Snape.'

Snape smiled, knowing Harry wouldn't see, not quite used to the feeling of that upward turn on his lips. "Yes, but it is a secret." Harry smiled at that. Only Severus Snape would have a secret like that.

"Mmm…I bet you're really good." Harry said, mumbling into the man's chest. He was getting tired, but he loved the way Severus' rich voice vibrated against him, rippling beautifully.

"Ah, yes. My grandmother taught me." Severus traced calming circles on Harry's supple left hip.

"What was her name?" Their voices were quiet, now, much like the urge of a harsh wind—but with grace of the calming flow of a river.

"Ellaine." Severus felt his voice about to break. He missed her dearly.

"What was she like?" Harry whispered to his stomach. Severus could barely hear him over all his thoughts.

"She…was kind. Very kind, and gentle. She taught me how to brew potions as well—a true expert in the field. She had a specific knack for potions, but was never published for any of her work. It was too difficult as a woman back then to be taken seriously by scholars." He managed to say. He heard Harry's breath catch after the first two sentences.

Harry looked up at him with a sad half-smile. "You loved her."

Severus nodded. "Yes," he rasped, "I did. She died of old age when I was thirteen." He brushed some hair on the boy's head out of his eyes. It was all he could do to keep himself stable—no one, not even Minerva or Albus had asked him about Ellaine. His gram.

"I…wish I could have met her. She sounded very special." Harry said, looking at his partner's shirt, toying with a button carefully.

 _Very much like you._

"She was. I shall show you a picture sometime, if you want to see her."

Harry smiled at him, "I'd love that."

As Harry held onto Severus, he began to wonder if he could ever leave their bubble of isolation. He knew that he needed to tell Ron and Hermione about his newfound partner—before they heard a rumor from someone else.

Besides, he needed a little sunlight on his skin, he had to admit, after spending so much time in the dungeons.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" The deep voice said, sending a ripple of pleasurable sensations down Harry's spine.

"Just thinking about how to break the news to Ron and Hermione. I'm not sure how they'll take it." Harry admitted.

Severus hummed. "Yes—not _only_ have you…developed a relationship…with _me,_ of all individuals," he snorted, "but you are _also_ a Slytherin now." He rubbed Harry's shoulder.

Harry snorted back, "Ron still thinks I'm into Ginny."

"Ginerva? Oh dear Merlin, Harry." Severus grunted. "Does anyone but Draco, Minerva or I know of your sexual preferences, if you mind me asking?"

Harry sighed, "No. If possible, I want to keep it out of the Daily Prophet…then again," Harry mused, "at some point, if we're both comfortable with it, I wouldn't mind if we had a public relationship." He glanced up at the older wizard.

He raised an eyebrow as if to say, _Public?_

Severus felt himself start to sweat at the start of this new topic of conversation.

Harry continued, "It would be quite difficult to date, you know—without being found out as a couple—is all I meant."

"You would want to be _public_ with me?" Severus was dumbstruck. Deep down, he knew he could trust Harry…but no one had _ever_ wanted this of him before.

Harry shrugged, "I know that you're a very private person—and I am too, despite all the headlines regarding the Boy Who Lived in the Daily Prophet." Harry traced a pattern onto his partner's shirt. "Sorry, it is a bit soon to be talking about all this. We have been going rather fast, lately, haven't we?" Harry wondered aloud. After all…he wasn't quite sure what a relationship required, or how fast one was supposed to go. He never had a proper one before.

Severus stiffened. He knew it: Harry regretted this already. It was only a matter of time before he would come to the conclusion—they just weren't right together, bond or no bond.

How could he have trusted so quickly? Let his guard down, as if this was going to be _different_ than any other relationship he'd experienced?

His body went rigid.

"Sev?" Harry asked, with concern.

"Perhaps you are right, Mister Potter." He untangled Harry from his arms. "I would not blame you if you wished to leave. You have a right to—"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, waving his arms in the air, "I—that's not what I meant!" He knew Severus Snape would have very low-self-esteem, but he was beginning to realize just how _careful_ he would have to be when talking to him.

"Potter," Snape said in his practiced, typical voice, "it is quite alright. You yourself just admitted we have jumped too far ahead. Perhaps we should…end…" Snape hesitated, trying not to look at Harry's hurt emerald eyes, "…this." _Damn the boy for fooling me._

Harry stood up, exasperated. "Severus Snape, we are _not_ ending this over one misunderstanding." Harry paused, trying to read the man, but it seemed impossible. "Please. You are…you mean so much to me."

Severus scoffed, "You are just saying this because you believe we have a magical bond."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm not. Sev, whether we have a bond or not, I want to be with you." Harry sighed, "I thought I had made that clear before."

Severus started again, in a confused, yet practiced voice, "What will they think of you, Potter, if they find out you are with the most hated professor at Hogwarts? A greasy git like me—a _Death Eater_ , no less—I am meant to be alone." He said coldly.

Harry frowned. "Do you really believe that, Severus?" Harry tried to hold back the water in his eyes, "That you are meant to be alone?"

Severus nodded.

"I thought I was meant to be alone forever, too. Until…" The young wizard blurted with frustration.

"Until?"

Harry looked into the coal black eyes before him, stepping closer. He was afraid the man would push him away if he made any sudden moves—Severus had, no doubt, been traumatized beyond belief in all his previous relationships. Even if he had to walk over eggshells, jump through rings of fire, or tame a bloody dragon, Harry _would_ convince this man that he deserved happiness.

Harry let out a puff of breath. "Until you. You surprised me. You keep surprising me, in very good ways—underneath all of what people may think of you, you are kind. Afraid, yes, but you have a huge heart, Severus." Harry paused, trying to not get choked up. It felt as if he were experiencing _his_ feelings on top of Snape's, and it became very overwhelming. The emotions were boiling over.

"I am cold hearted, Potter—"

Harry grabbed his hand, "I think we both know that isn't true."

Severus realized how close Harry was, how _warm_ he was, despite the cooling charm he chanted earlier. "Any Slytherin would agree with me."

Harry shook his head, "Draco wouldn't. I wouldn't." He continued after pausing briefly, "I know it's going to take a while for our relationship to develop, but I _do_ want to be public with you, no matter what anyone says. I will agree to anything you want, Sev, just let me be with you. Let yourself feel…" Harry tightened his grip, not sure what he was going to say next, but settled with "…happy."

Severus gulped. "You realize how difficult that is for me." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded, careful with his words, "We will find a way, together."

Severus wore a half-skeptical look on his face. He didn't believe that Potter would fancy him for long, but perhaps there was a bit of truth to what Harry was saying. Even if Harry only gave him happiness for a few months…a few weeks…perhaps it would be enough.

Harry looked at him, in the man's deep onyx eyes. "I hope you know by now that I love you deeply, Severus Snape. I have loved no one like I love you, Sev."

The words made Snape's heart skip a few beats. Harry was so _bold_ , for Merlin's sake.

Harry touched Sev's face gently, just below his bottom lip. "Don't worry—I don't expect the same response in return. I just wanted you to know…that I love you. That I _want_ to love you…and that you make me unbelievably happy."

Severus stood agape. "How?" He muttered, aware that Harry was touching him intimately. Every time he did, it felt new, as if they had never made contact with each other before.

Harry smiled, "Well, I could think of a hundred reasons, but firstly…" he leaned into the man's ear and whispered, "you're a romantic at heart," the younger wizard's breath was fresh and hot on his skin, "secondly, you're intelligent, cunning, and deeply sarcastic," Harry continued, "thirdly…"

Severus felt Harry cup his cheek, "You're the most caring man I've ever met, and I'm privileged to know that about you," he leaned closer, half-closing his eyes, "and _fourthly_ …your kisses are unbelievably sexy." He breathed on his mouth, waiting for Severus to make a move.

Severus whispered deeply, "Sexy?"

Harry smiled and said lowly, "Oh…yes. And the way your robes swoosh so delicately, and how your hands feel against my skin, and the noises you make when you're about to come—"

Severus cut him off, swallowing the boy's words. With their lips pressed tightly together, Harry groaned loudly. Severus parted enough to grumble, " _Harry._ "

Harry moaned in response, and spoke his professor's name in Parseltongue, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

 _Perhaps it truly_ _would_ _be enough._

~~HP/SS~~

Snape pinned him down to the bed, with both his hands above him.

"Enough talking." Snape announced, fixated by his own desire. And Harry's.

The younger wizard let it happen, clenching his mouth shut, only blinking a couple of times. Severus was never like this in bed before.

Though, they _were_ just getting to know each other…

Snape growled, kind of like an animal he'd once seen on the tele, Harry mused. The animal channel was one of the _only_ bearable TV stations he could watch at the Dursley's. And Merlin _forbid_ he should ever watch that damned wheel again. That was their "family show…" and, by family, that meant everyone except Harry.

It took Harry back to those times when he worried about being too much of a "freak," as Dudley would call him. In a strange way, looking back at it all, he knew that at least Aunt Petunia was trying to protect him from the wizarding world. After all, his mother had died—and she might've had a long, happy life, if not for magic.

Harry wondered about that, sometimes. How strange it would have been to be raised like a normal muggle, with the two of his parents? Pretty boring, he imagined—or, perhaps not.

He often thought of his parents in different scenarios, but now that he knew of his father's past…

Well, how could he _not_ be upset?

But he _had_ to love his father, didn't he? His mother loved him, probably for more reasons than one, despite the terrible things James chose to do to his new partner. _His_ Severus.

Even just thinking it over, Harry felt a surge of protection over what was indeed _his_. In fact, he almost could sense a flash of anger toward his mother, Lily, for accepting the actions of James.

Or did she even _know_? _Did Dad even tell her about his affair?_

Harry gasped aloud, as he was brought back to the present moment with his professor—his _naked_ professor—on top of him. "You look distracted," he said, his gaze pitch black.

"I have something that might de- _stress_ you." Severus smirked, with a quick tongue.

Harry had enough of his wits back to speak. "What might that be?" He smirked back.

"Did I say that you could speak, Harry?" Severus' voice was as smooth as oil.

Harry's Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, shaking his head, _no_.

"That's right," Severus purred, "you are to follow my commands, Harry."

Harry wondered if this was some strange hypnosis technique—but then…well, he couldn't ask aloud, could he now? _You are to follow my commands…_ the velvety undertone was like music to his ears, admittedly.

He only nodded.

Severus spoke again. "If I am hurting you, which I do not intend to do, unless pleasure is also involved, you need a safe word. A word that tells me to stop. That word will be 'Red.' Nod if you understand."

Harry nodded, smirking. He knew where this was going now. Though, he had a hunch after Severus spelled off their clothing.


	20. 20: Submission

**Chapter Twenty: Submission**

Severus smirked back at Harry, feeling light, as if he drank a vial of liquid luck. That was the only way he could describe his sudden dominance—his wanted role. His _needed_ role.

Harry could feel his mouth watering as he looked into Severus' eyes, so fierce, filled with possession and greed. He didn't move—couldn't move—because he was too afraid it would break this wonderful, trance-like state he was in.

He wanted Severus, and only Severus. The rest didn't matter.

He felt the large, strong hand trace its way down his stomach, running through his dark layer of lower-chest hair. He breathed rapidly, but every breath he took felt like fire, in the most beautiful and complex way possible. It was as if Severus Snape was his incubus, and he was his muse.

But it was more than that—much more.

When the air hit his lungs, Harry felt as if Snape was seducing him, little by little, taking over every bit of his sanity. All that was left was sex and obedience. And _feeling_ , Merlin, so much feeling.

Harry kept his hands up above him, lying naked in front of his lover. He whimpered at the slightest touches—hands on his chest, lips upon his own. The growl from the other man filled his mouth, making him cry out loudly in a wanton whimper.

Severus decided to part his lips from Harry's, and Harry couldn't say he agreed with that decision, but he made no movement to change it.

Harry gasped as Severus pierced his gaze, touching his finger to Harry's lips—just tracing them slowly, at first. Harry parted his lips slightly, looking back with need.

Severus penetrated the lips before him with a finger, pressing it inside.

Harry gasped wildly and gave the long finger a lick, then another. He swirled his tongue around it, thinking of what his Severus would want from him later. With half closed eyes he sucked the man's entire finger—which tasted like strawberries, of course.

Severus watched his show, _his_ Harry, wanting to please him. Severus had never felt like this before, but strangely enough, didn't question it.

His cock was throbbing against Harry's, and it took all of his strength not to jerk his hips as Harry looked so hungry for him.

It was the best feeling, Harry decided. _Like flying on a broom—being free, and going higher and higher—_

Severus stole the finger from Harry's mouth, ever so slowly, as Harry groaned, " _Mmmm._ "

Neither of them said anything, just staring into each other's eyes as if they knew what they wanted. _Needed_ , more like.

Harry parted his lips, licking them, asking questions with his emerald eyes.

Severus caught his breath, feeling a surge of power. "Stick out your tongue," he annunciated eloquently.

His deep voice sent tremors down Harry's cock as he gladly opened his mouth a little, doing as asked, sticking out his wet tongue.

Severus placed his head above Harry's. "Hold still," he breathed.

Harry let out a breath, he was so hard.

But when he felt Severus wrap his lips around his tongue, sucking it dry, he felt more blood rush to his cock. He moaned best he could, without moving his entranced tongue, being worshiped by his partner.

Severus groaned, pulling his mouth off of Harry's tongue. He whispered lowly in Harry's ear. "Do you know what I want, Harry?" He pinched Harry's left nipple.

Harry whimpered in response, arching upward. "T-tell me," he breathed.

Severus gave a sadistic smirk as he spoke deeply again.

"I want," he licked Harry's earlobe, "you to _beg_ for me."

The breath was hot on Harry's ear, but the voice was dangerously chilling.

Harry arched up, pressing his cock against Severus' large one.

He was pinned down. " _Beg_ , Harry."

Harry licked his lips, pulling Severus' ear to his mouth.

His voice was raspy when he finally spoke.

"I-I…want you to…make…make me _cum_." He managed to get out.

Severus spoke to him again, "You didn't say _please_ , Harry."

This time Harry was quick in gasping, " _Please_ …Severus…"

"Not until you tell me what else you want." He replied.

Harry pinched his eyes shut, breathing in his lover's ear. " _Anything_."

"Anything?" Severus echoed.

"I want all of you…" Harry said tentatively, "I-I…I want…"

"Yes?" Severus said, almost seething, drunk with possessiveness. He locked his gaze with Harry's eyes.

"You—y-your…cock…large cock…" he licked his lips, staring at Severus' mouth now.

Severus grunted, devouring Harry's lips and tongue, thrusting once downward. He almost felt dizzy from how much he wanted this.

Wanted Harry.

He used his hand to align his monstrous prick with Harry's large one, then grabbed Harry's legs, putting them around his hips.

" _Yes!_ " Harry cried, arching his back.

Severus pushed him back down, looking feral. "Yes what?"

Harry whimpered. " _Yes Severus._ "

"Good," he thrusted with vigor, holding Harry close. " _Fuck…_ " he let slip.

Harry couldn't stop himself after that, wrapping his arms around Severus, pressing his legs tighter against the man. He jerked his hips back and forth in a rapid inconsistency. " _Severus…Yes…Severus…_ _ **Yes**_ …" he breathed, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against the older wizard.

Severus lifted him with one hand on his arse and one on his back. He grunted loudly. " _Yes…_ "

Sanity left him, he was sure of it, as he grazed his swollen prick against the younger wizard's, again and again. He was lost in sensation as his prick moved up and down onto Harry's, matching his speed, steadily increasing.

It was slow at first, and so deliciously tempting. Harry breathed a wanton whisper, " _Faster…_ "

Severus could barely hear him over his own heart beating.

Harry's face contorted as he yelled, " _Fuck!"_ He rolled his hips at a much quicker pace than before, jerking upright, eyes still pinched shut.

" _Harry…"_ Severus breathed deeply against the younger wizard's lips. He could feel Harry shaking beneath him, about to explode any second. " _Harry…like that…Harry…_ " He repeated mindlessly, before capturing Harry's lips. As Harry rocked even faster against his prick, Severus protruded Harry's mouth with his practiced tongue. He could feel Harry build and build his speed, and with his hand on the delicious curves of his arse, he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He gripped the boy tightly, burying his tongue inside Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled back suddenly, looking at him heatedly and quivered. He jerked his hips again, and again, and _again…_

"I…" He cried out, "I… _Severus…_ I'm going…to _cum,_ " his breathing quickened as he spasmed, his penis full, far too full—"I…fucking…love…you…and your _cock_ …so… _good_ …" and with every word out, he thrust in sharp jerks.

Severus felt his own cock throb so hard he swore he felt just as much pain as he did ecstasy.

" _HARRY,"_ he shouted.

Harry cried incoherently, _loudly_ , giving three final thrusts, shaking against the other man as his cock shot out ribbons of cum. He kept blindly moving, incomprehensibly yelling, emptying his engorged prick. As Severus watched Harry lose control, coming with his own name on the boy's lips, he thrust his cock against Harry's half-hard prick and _came_. " _Ahhhh!_ " He screamed into Harry's neck, rolling his hips one more time, just one more time, before he spilt his seed all over the boy's stomach. He yelled again against Harry's incoherent babbling as he felt yet _another_ and _another_ stream of hot cum escape him.

When it was finally over, he had realized that he was shaking on top of Harry, who was clinging to him in a hug.

"Well, fuck." Harry said against Sev's neck, completely spent now.

"Very well fucked, indeed."


	21. 21: Albus' Suggestion

**Chapter Twenty-One: Albus' Suggestion**

Harry and Severus finally mustered up the courage to go and talk to Professor Dumbledore. Well, his portrait, more specifically.

Harry knew it would be difficult, seeing him again—but he needed to know about this bond.

~~HP/SS~~

"Well," Albus started, looking less wistful as per usual, "from what you are describing, Severus, I can think of only one conclusion." He looked to the side of the painting, as if there were something interesting over there. _Typical Albus…even as a painting._ Severus thought dryly.

Harry had the same thought—or, at least, he heard it in his mind somehow…so he _must_ have thought it… _yes_ , he reasoned. He must have.

For a moment, despite the heavy topic at hand, Harry _did_ wonder what kept Albus busy inside his painting. Was there anything paintings couldn't have in them?

He supposed Albus, especially unique, could entertain himself with a dust-bunny if he must.

The room was cold to Harry. He didn't want to face what was about to come into light. _A bond with Severus Snape…_

But he _loves_ the man. Except…well, they were just getting to know each other, weren't they? And a magical bond is permanent.

Love, unfortunately, isn't always so reliable. It wavers…sometimes it even breaks.

Harry looked up at Severus, who had his brow furrowed in concentration.

 _I've known him for so long—through mostly bad times—and I still love him,_ Harry thought considerably. He shook his head to clear his mind, but he swore, _I can't imagine falling out of love with him._ No one—except, a Muggle, perhaps—would treat him like Severus did. Like anyone else—anyone _but_ 'The Boy Who Lived.'

Albus eyed Harry. "Harry, my boy. You seem to have a lot on your mind." He pushed up his glasses and ate a lemon drop.

"Erm…well," Harry started, "it's just that, I'm not sure if this is right—if I'm right, that is—but I think…well…" he trailed.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Out with it, Harry."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Even knowing that Harry and Severus were in a relationship, hearing Severus call Harry by his given name and not _Mister Potter_ was…well, _wonderful_ , in Albus' opinion.

He chuckled lightly—only Severus caught it. _Both of my boys, together!_ He sucked the lemon drop and enjoyed his thoughts.

Harry murmured under his breath, "Git." He took a deep breath, "I believe Severus and I can…read each other's thoughts, sir."

Albus swallowed the remains of the lemon drop, and sipped his tea. "Is this true, Severus?"

Snape took a curt nod. "I have had my speculations."

Albus rubbed his chin and sighed. "If my theory is correct, I believe you two have a bond far more powerful than the ones you recited to me earlier, Severus." He looked at Harry. "I do not mean to pry, my boy, but I must ask. Have you," Albus turned to Severus, "either of you," then he turned back to Harry, "felt particularly…compelled by each other's scents or tastes?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "How did you _know_ that?"

Severus had a similar reaction—but he kept silent, and closed his mouth.

"He…he tastes like strawberries!" Harry blurted out. He slapped a hand over his mouth and pinked.

Albus nearly doubled over in laughter. "Haha…ah," he wiped a tear, "but Severus, I assume you have had a similar experience with Harry?"

Snape raised one eyebrow. He looked at Harry, who was less pink now. "I _have_ noticed that your hair always smells fresh…like a crystal clear ocean." Harry pinked again. Severus smirked at him— _he looks_ _far_ _more delicious when he's pink._

Albus nodded. "Harry—do you have a particularly happy memory that involve eating strawberries? Perhaps with your friends? A time of complete bliss?" He turned to Severus. "And Severus—I know we have discussed a bit of your past, my boy, so I needn't ask you the same question in regards to the ocean."

Harry eyed him incredulously. "Yes," he nodded, "it was during summertime, when I was four." He went on, "Dudley was actually nice to me at that age, when we were out of the house. Aunt Petunia gave him a basket so he could pluck the strawberries off the bushes from the backyard." Harry smiled, "I think he felt bad that Uncle Vernon made me scrub the kitchen floor that day. He shared the whole basket with me—it was one of the only happy times I remember before the age of eleven."

Snape watched Harry's facial expression change from blissful to melancholy—and he understood all too well.

As if he couldn't help it, he grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it gently. Harry looked up at him.

Albus smiled softly, "It seems, as fate would have it, that you two are far more alike than presumed."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Fate?"

Albus nodded. "Ah, yes. There is a reason why you two can read one another's thoughts—you have been given the gift of telepathy, but only with each other. In addition," he continued, "as the bond strengthens, so will your telepathic abilities."

Harry shook his head once in confusion, "But won't that be burdensome? I mean, I can hardly stand Occlumency."

Severus smirked in amusement.

Albus continued. "Telepathic connection is quite rare, my boy. It may seem like a burden, but it will actually make the two of you stronger. In fact," he paused to sip his tea again, "the only thoughts that you will be able to hear from each other are genuine, strong, emotional ones."

Severus startled. That certainly explained a lot.

"There is only one other couple known to have had this type of soul bond." He paused. "Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor—they were lovers, and soulmates. Therefore, when they both realized their attraction to each other, the bond started to form. It is called a 'Lacrimas Bond,' Lacrimas meaning 'tears' in Latin, because one partner must have been healed by Phoenix tears in his or her life."

He looked at Harry. "You were healed by Faux in your second year in the Chamber of Secrets." He turned to Severus, "Godric Gryffindor had been healed by a Phoenix as a child. When he realized his love for Salazar Slytherin, it was just before Salazar was about to die from a poisonous attack."

Harry blinked. _Well, that makes sense._

Severus was still trying to wrap his mind around Slytherin and Gryffindor as lovers.

Albus chuckled. "It appears that you boys realized just how much each other meant—and it took a near death experience to do it."

Harry squeezed Severus' hand. "I'm just glad we're alright."

Albus smiled, "Yes, quite. Some soulmates are misdirected—or, even worse, they die before their time. I realize this must be a lot to take in."

"How on Earth did you _know_ all this, Albus?" Severus questioned, not trying to hide his curiosity. He knew everything, _every detail_ about Slytherin. How could he not know this?

Albus laughed heartily. "Being dead does have its perks. I have my own personal library, you know."

Harry raised an eyebrow, taking all this in. "So, what you're saying is, this bond…is…"

"Permanent, yes." Albus interrupted. "And there is more—it is quite, ah, complex. The telepathic element will be at full power, only after each partner has performed penetration."

Harry and Severus' eyes widened.

"Yes," he sighed, "it is quite uncomfortable for me to tell you this, but I must. You both will feel the urges to… _perform_ …in submissive and dominant roles. This is unexplained, but inevitable. Godric and Salazar realized that their sex drive had increased quite dramatically. As experiment, they tested how long they could stand being apart—and the result was that of one week's time."

This time, the two men dropped their jaws. Harry felt a little numb.

Severus cleared his throat, "Well…Albus—we are appreciative of your help. If it were not for you—"

"Oh, come now, my boy—no need for praise on my part. I am quite happy for you both, to put it mildly. Be that as it may, I have an appointment, and I must depart soon." He looked wistful.

Harry's voice cracked, "An appointment?"

Albus chuckled, "Yes, even the dead have places to be, Harry."

"Of course," he said quietly. "It was nice talking to you Prof—I mean, Albus."

He smiled, "Oh yes, same to you both—you have my best wishes. Do come back and visit."

"We will." Severus said deeply, tightening his grip on Harry's hand.

After Albus waved and left his portrait, both men looked at each other in awe. _So we_ _do_ _have a bond_ , Severus thought, as he grazed Harry's chin.

Harry smiled, "Let's go home, Severus."

* * *

Author's Note:

Happy Holidays everyone; I'm back! I sincerely hope you enjoy these chapters I've posted-I've had major writer's block lately, so I thank you for bearing with me. Please leave any suggestions or feedback in the review section, and remember to favorite and follow!

If you want to see my Snarry oneshot, you can visit my page! (It is unrelated to this story.)

Thanks,

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper


	22. 22: Home

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Home**

"Let's go home, Severus."

Harry tightened his grip on Severus' hand, hoping the man would snap out of his gaze.

Snape practically jumped. He looked at Harry, who appeared to be soothing him with his hand.

"It's okay. Let's go home so we—"

"Potter," Snape murmured, "this is anything _but_ okay. You are bound to me for _life_." He said, with tinges of sadness and fear. He didn't look at Harry—he couldn't.

Harry knew by now that Severus Snape had the most fickle self-esteem than anyone he'd met, including Neville Longbottom.

Though, Harry knew that his own self-esteem was anything but gloated. He just hoped he had enough for the both of them.

Snape waited for an answer, but Harry wouldn't, not until he looked at him again. He wanted Snape to see that he _wanted_ this relationship.

Finally, Snape's worried eyes were captivated by Harry's emotional green gaze. "Harry? Did you hear what I said?"

"Severus, I know you're…scared…about the fact that we have a permanent soul bond." Harry said softly, going slow enough to make sure he said the right words. It wasn't always easy to talk to Snape, _no, definitely not,_ but Harry liked the challenge, mostly. _Besides, the man is worth it._ Harry mused, thinking about how much had happened over the last few days.

 _'_ _But…I love you, bond or no bond.'_ Harry thought loudly. Severus jumped a little—Harry took that as a sign that he heard him.

 _'_ _I don't want anyone else.'_ Harry continued, _'And I'll prove it to you…however you want me to.'_ Harry smirked, kissing the back of Snape's hand.

But Snape, the most feared Hogwarts professor, stood there in vulnerability. His eyes darted back to Albus' painting. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my quarters."

Harry nodded, not letting go of Severus' hand. He tightened his grip again. "Alright," he breathed.

Snape was so shaken from the conversation with Albus— _does the boy even_ _realize_ _what this means?_ He thought, disgruntled. _A soul bond…everlasting._ He shook his head as Harry led him down, all the way into the dungeons.

Finally, they approached the locked door. A portrait appeared.

Harry was startled at first—then he realized, Snape probably charmed it invisible. _Smart man_ , Harry thought. Snape _was_ a spy, after all—he couldn't have his portrait visible for anyone else but himself. _He must trust me, to let me see it._

 _Ah, the portrait._ Snape thought, absentmindedly. "Holding hands, I see! My _my_." The woman from the portrait bantered, batting her eyes at the two men. Snape rolled his eyes. "Worse than Minerva," he muttered under his breath. Harry chuckled. _Of course Snape would argue with his own painting._

"Oh, hush now." The woman winked at Snape, about to say something else.

"A Bezoar." Said Snape suddenly, therefore silencing her. The portrait disappeared, and the door unlocked.

 _Strange password,_ Harry thought, recalling that a bezoar could be found in the stomach of a goat.

Once they were inside, the two men realized they were exhausted. Snape plunked onto the couch, and grunted. Harry sat beside him, letting out a breath.

Harry looked over at him, studying his features. His lengthy black hair, just barely hitting his shoulders—shiny, rather than greasy, as he and his friends always suspected. Although, that seemed like so long ago. It pained him deep in his heart to think that he ever hurt this man.

His gaze drifted downward, to the strong arms, then the hands. They weren't really stained at all, contrary to his previous observations. _Certainly not ugly or cold, either._ Harry started to imagine Snape playing the piano, wondering if he'd ever see the man play.

He watched Snape spell off his shoes and robes, just leaving his shirt and pants on. They levitated over to his bedroom, hung on a rack. The man sighed, obviously tired and overwhelmed. Harry wished he knew what to do—what to say, to make Severus feel better.

Instead of talking, Harry spelled off his shoes and robes. Snape had his eyes closed, leaning against the soft cushion. His breathing went from erratic to steady. It was mesmerizing to watch him, mouth parted slightly open, all his muscles slowly relaxing. Snape breathed a heavy sigh—and Harry knew he had fallen asleep.

Harry transfigured the sofa into a bed, careful not to disturb his partner. He was surprised Snape didn't feel his clothes being transfigured into boxers and a nightshirt—Harry nearly chuckled to himself. _My Severus_ , he thought, as he transfigured his own clothing into nightclothes. He didn't know if it was the bond, or just his own feelings, but he was already becoming so _possessive._

And, it was no mystery that Snape felt the same, underneath all the insecurity.

He summoned a blanket silently, which flew into his hand. He took the black cloth and gently laid it over Severus, who was now snoring.

"Mmgff." Harry heard the man grunt in his sleep. It made him grin.

He knew Snape was frightened about their soul bond, but Harry felt quite safe. As if he had a guaranteed home, at long last—and a sexy partner, at that.

Harry took off his glasses and set them on the nearby table. He slid under the covers, silently spelling off the lights. Severus was snoring, but it actually sounded quite calming to Harry, to hear the other man breathe in and out.

Harry didn't want Snape to wake up, but he wanted to be near him.

Harry laid one hand on Snape's chest, which was moving up and down from his breathing. He wrapped his arm around Snape's and rested his head near his heart, so he could hear the consistent beating.

He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.

~~HP/SS~~

 **Later that night:**

"Draco."

Draco snapped out of his gaze, looking up at Ron.

"It's your move," Ron looked at him suspiciously, glancing at the chessboard.

Draco bit his lip. "Right…" he started to move one of his pawns near Ron's side of the board.

He furrowed his brows, deep in thought. "My move…" he muttered, with his hand still on his pawn.

Ron's mouth felt dry—for what reason, he couldn't say.

Draco touched his hand against Ron's, unknowing of whether to stay put or move away from him. He knew what he _wanted_ to do.

 _But_ … _Ron has Hermione_.

Draco looked up at Ron, whose mouth was now parted.

"It's…your move, Ron." He husked out, breathing unevenly.

Ron felt himself become aroused by Draco's touch. He didn't know what to do—or what he was feeling, exactly.

He knew he had to do something.

~~HP/SS~~

 **Earlier that day:**

"I think we both know that, despite our love for each other, the war has changed us." Hermione told him, looking at his hands.

"We're different now." She looked up again.

Ron nodded solemnly. "Yeah. That's for sure."

Hermione shook her head, "I will always…love you. We're still friends." She said to his eyes this time.

Ron smiled. "A part of me, I think, will always love you too 'Mione."

She chuckled lightly. "So…friends, then?"

He smiled, letting out a breath. "Yeah…friends, 'course."

~~HP/SS~~

 **Later (again) that night:**

"I…" Ron stammered. He pulled his hand away.

Draco wasn't surprised by the Weasel, but he felt a tinge of pain in his chest. Rejection was never easy for him.

Ron scratched the back of his head. "You're…really…good at chess, y'know." He breathed out each word, looking concerned. He looked at Draco's blue eyes, and he felt calm again.

Draco smirked. "I tend to move my pieces too early. What do you think?" Draco paused, letting his hand rest on his leg. He pretended not to notice Ronald's arousal.

Ron huffed in irritation—not at Draco, no—at _himself_ , and all his damned emotions. _Why the bloody hell am I aroused when Draco Malfoy touches me…_ He thought, worried, but getting even more aroused by the minute. He blushed.

Draco cleared his throat. "I, uh, just remembered I have to do something." He got up, turning to leave.

Ron was still staring at the board. "Oh…" he looked up at Draco. "But what about our-our game?" He stammered, also standing up.

Draco, who walked over to Ron, muttered, "I'll be waiting for your next move." He brought his hands up to Ron's blushing cheek and smirked.

Ron let out a breath, "What if I can't…" he looked away, but Draco held his chin with two fingers, making him look again.

The blonde murmured, "Can't what, Ronald?"

Ron stuttered, "C-can't move?"

~~HP/SS~~

Author's note:

To be continued, obviously.


	23. 23: I Dream of Harry

**Chapter Twenty-Three: I Dream of Harry**

 _"_ _Severus! Severus, over here!"_

 _Severus ran over to the voice. "Harry? Is that you?" He asked slowly, a little thrown off by his own voice. It was more high-pitched than usual…_

 _And there was Harry, who had bright, piercing green eyes, much too short for his age._

 _"_ _Merlin, Harry." Severus pointed, "You're…a_ _child_ _!" The man exclaimed, before looking down at his hands._ _Wait a minute…_

 _Harry crossed his arms and snorted. "So are_ _you_ _, you git." Harry eyed Severus—still wearing black, even as a child, probably seven years old. His hair was a little drab, and he was as thin as Harry—skin pale, but brighter, somehow._

 _His eyes really struck Harry, leaving him almost breathless. The onyx eyes against pale snowy skin…they were captivating. He stepped closer._

 _Severus flinched, "What's happening? Why are we like this?" He looked frightened out of his wits—so vulnerable, Harry realized._

 _"_ _Sev," Harry said softly, barely recognizing his own voice, "it'll be okay, I promise." He looked around, realizing they were in the middle of an empty outdoor playground._

 _Severus didn't have any wrinkles on his face when he narrowed his eyes. He wrung one of his hands, "How could you promise me such a thing?"_

 _Harry took both of Severus' hands. "It's alright, 'cause you're here. Here with me." He smiled._

 _Snape let out a breath, unable to help his smile. His open-mouthed, white-teethed smile._

 _Harry smiled even more, and hugged him, laughing. He felt unlike himself._

 _Even Severus had to admit, as the time went on, he felt as if he was forgetting some of his memories—making him more lighthearted and carefree._

 _Harry pulled him to the swing set, "Come_ _on_ _, Severus!" He said in excitement, "Let loose, will ya?"_

 _Severus put his hand over his mouth and chuckled, feeling boyish and giddy. He followed Harry, though not with the same shown enthusiasm._

 _Harry sat on one end of the tire-swing. He patted the other side, huffing._

 _Severus rolled his eyes as he sat down. "You're so impatient." He snorted, cracking a smirk._

 _"_ _Only 'cause you were walking so slow! Now, come on, we have to swing," said Harry._

 _Severus looked down at the tire, holding onto the chains. "I don't know how."_

 _Harry's mouth hung open, "Really?"_

 _Severus nodded, a little scared._

 _Harry comforted him, "It's okay Sev! I'll show you. It's fun!" He smiled, "All you have to do is push up with your feet, like this…" Harry showed him with his feet._

 _Severus nodded, "…alright. I suppose it seems safe."_

 _Harry's face contorted, "Of course it's safe, Sev! You're my best friend. I'd never intentionally hurt you."_

 _Severus' mouth felt dry. "…did you…mean that?"_

 _Harry nodded. "Now come on, let's push up on the count of three. One, two,_ _three_ _!"_

 _The two boys managed to get the tire moving, back and forth. As it went a little faster, Severus gripped the chains and pinched his eyes shut._

 _"_ _Open your eyes, Sev! We're in the air!" Harry said excitedly, tapping Severus' hand._

 _Severus sighed and did as Harry said, trusting him. He opened his eyes to a beautiful view of a meadow and a pond he could see from afar, as the two boys were high up on the swing. It was truly beautiful, with the sun and the flowers—he felt like he couldn't tear his gaze away._

 _Harry smiled, thinking that Severus' smile was just as beautiful, just as captivating, as the view before him._

~~HP/SS~~

Severus Snape awoke with a slight start. _Strange…_ he thought, recalling his dream with Harry.

He looked down to see Harry, of whom he was holding in his arms.

The younger wizard's head was rested on his head, near his heart. Severus watched Harry's limp body cling to him, rising and falling with the breathing of his chest. There was a little drool spot underneath his nipple on his night-shirt. _The boy sleeps with his mouth open,_ Severus noted _._

Severus looked at him more closely, shifting his head to see Harry's face—Harry was _smiling_. The boy's lips were parted, with a lovely lopsided grin becoming him.

Instinctively, Severus sifted his fingers gently through the boy's brown tousled hair. He watched Harry, enjoying just how peaceful he appeared to be. _He requires a haircut,_ Severus thought absentmindedly, before taking a deep whiff of his hair. " _Mm_ ," he groaned quietly—smelling crystal clear ocean water, along with Harry's core musk.

He held Harry tighter, feeling his possessive drive take over his mind and body. _He smells delicious…_

Harry, on the other hand, was feeling rather submissive.

He had awoken, he guessed, about three minutes ago—at the sweet sound of his lover groaning. He felt Severus hold him tightly, running a hand through his hair, thinking about _his_ Harry. And Harry certainly didn't want to let the man know he was awake. He wanted to be held—to forget the trying times of war.

And it took Harry this long to realize; Severus Snape allowed him all of these things, indeed.

Harry knew he was grinning, and lopsidedly at that. He couldn't help it: his dream was so peaceful.

Just Severus and himself as two boys, playing on a tire-swing. _Comforting me, even subconsciously…_ Harry thought. He felt so…taken care of. And he knew, if his partner knew he was awake, it would bring the both of them back to face reality's hardships.

If anything, Harry wanted to please Severus. His urges to submit, to receive, and to give, were undeniable. _I'll wait for him to wake me,_ Harry decided. _That way, I'll wake upon his terms._

Until Severus would decide to wake him, Harry was satisfied just by listening to the thumping heartbeat against his eardrum.

Harry snuggled closer into Severus' touch, still feigning sleep.

Snape felt himself actually _flush_ as Harry pressed himself further against him. It felt foreign, but he smiled a little, starting to trace calming circles on Harry's back.

"My Harry." Severus breathed the words in a ghost of a whisper. He watched Harry's eyes flutter open, the boy's arms stretching out. After Harry stretched his arms, he planted a row of kisses on Severus' neck, leading up to his lips.

Harry closed his eyes, kissing Severus deeply on the mouth, while his partner's words, _My Harry_ , rang in his ears.

~~HP/SS~~

 **Yesterday Evening With Draco and Ron:**

Draco cleared his throat. "I, uh, just remembered I have to do something." He got up, turning to leave.

Ron was still staring at the board. "Oh…" he looked up at Draco. "But what about our-our game?" He stammered, also standing up.

Draco, who walked over to Ron, muttered, "I'll be waiting for your next move." He brought his hands up to Ron's blushing cheek and smirked.

Ron let out a breath, "What if I can't…" he looked away, but Draco held his chin with two fingers, making him look again.

The blonde murmured, "Can't what, Ronald?"

Ron stuttered, "C-can't move?"

Draco removed his fingers from Ron's chin, licking his lips before whispering in his ear. "Then I _will_."

Draco moved away in hesitation, watching Ron's face flush deliciously.

Ron _wanted_ Draco—and Merlin, that was strange for him to think—but he couldn't deny it any longer.

As surprised as he was, it made sense to him. After all, Draco _was_ good looking.

 _But he's a Slytherin…_ Ron grimaced inwardly. _How could I_ _like_ _a Slytherin?_

He watched Draco pull away from him, turning around toward the door.

"Draco." Ron heard himself say. He felt his feet take the lead toward the blonde, who was just about to open the door.

With shaking hands, he pressed them up against the door on both sides of Draco.

Draco looked flushed, now, and he licked his lips again. He was unbearably close to Ron—he felt his erection swelling. He felt the hot breath against his face, seeing Ron's furrowed brow—he looked as if he were trying to decide something.

Ron steadied his hands, stepping closer, as if trapping Draco against the door so that he could bloody _think_. Otherwise, Draco would walk out on him. _Otherwise…_

Ron looked into Draco's striking blue eyes, never realizing how flawless they really were. Or, really, how beautiful Draco was at all. He was always too worried about his next attack against Harry, as a Death Eater and all.

 _But he's not a Death Eater…not anymore. Never even wanted to be,_ Ron reasoned with himself.

Draco opened his mouth. "Ron," he rasped. He started breathing heavily.

" _What?_ " Ron said lowly, with a tinge of defensiveness. He stepped closer, as if trying to prove to himself that he wasn't attracted to Draco Malfoy. _Damnit…_ he thought in a rush, _I'm so bloody_ _hard_ _. For a_ _Malfoy_ _._

Draco smirked at him knowingly, "It's still your move." He felt his palms sweat against the door as he said it—and so boldly at that.

Ron let his hands touch Draco's shoulders, grazing his arms. _So much different than Hermione…_ he thought. He was so muscular—so toned.

Draco grabbed one of Ron's hands, bringing it to his own cheek, leaning into it. Ron let out a gasp. Draco looked at him…with empathy? It seemed like it, from Ron's perspective, as if the blonde was trying to communicate non-verbally. _It's okay._

In a swift movement, Ron felt his body and senses take over.

"Checkmate," he grunted, taking hold of Draco's cheek more firmly—closing his eyes as he pushed his lips against the other wizard's. Draco gasped, kissing him back, taking a handful of the red-head's hair in his hand. Ron turned his head a little, massaging Draco's soft lips against his own. It wasn't long before Draco swiped his tongue against Ronald's lips, as if asking for permission.

Ron obliged, leading the kiss further. Draco's tongue was different than Hermione's…and so was his lips, according to Ron. Though, that's about the only coherent thought that came to mind as Draco erotically grazed his tongue against his own.

Ron heard himself gasp as Draco explored his mouth. He grabbed one side of hair on the blonde's head, while the other hand led its way downward…

Draco groaned into Ron's mouth as he felt a hand trail over his abs. _God, yes._ He thought, just before sucking on Ron's tongue.

Ron gasped again, parting from Draco, only to catch his breath. With their foreheads pressed together, they breathed heavily, with air playing on their lips.

Draco traced Ron's nipple through his shirt, "I should let you win at chess more often," he mumbled.

Before Ron could answer, Draco sucked on a sensitive spot upon his neck. Ron whimpered, almost embarrassed from the sounds he was making. That _Draco_ was inducing.

Draco pressed his body against Ron's, and Ron bucked his hips in response. "Fuck. Draco." He whispered in the other man's ear, feeling their erections rubbing together.

"Not like this." Draco murmured an incantation, spelling off their clothes. "My God, Ronald." Draco blurted, looking at Ron's cock. It was _enormous_.

Ron was startled by his sudden nudity. "Wow," he said in response. He thought the same for Draco's cock—though it was a bit longer and thicker than his own.

Draco grabbed him again, leading him to a blue chair between kisses. He kissed him all the way down his chest—a furry, red-haired chest—until he got to Ron's thighs. Ron whimpered in frustration as Draco licked his left inner thigh. His cock was _throbbing_.

Draco looked up at him heatedly, opening his mouth. Ron watched the blonde look up at him with blue eyes, circling the tip with his tongue. "Ohmygod!" Ron screamed, putting his hand on the back of Draco's head. _His hair is so_ _soft_ _…_

Draco grabbed Ron's hardness with his hand, stroking him while teasing the tip, licking the slit like a delectable ice-cream-cone.

Ron shrieked as a bit of pre-cum leaked, and Draco licked it off, tasting it.

" _Mmm_ ," Draco murmured with his lips around Ron's enlarged cock. He took his lips off for a moment. "You taste delicious, Ron." Then he wrapped his lips around Ron's cock again, starting to go deeper.

Ron clutched his blonde hair, wanting him to go faster. He felt the tongue swirling against the underside of his cock, going so damned _slowly_ …

"F-f-faster, Draco." Ron muttered, barely comprehensibly.

Draco smirked around his cock, toying with Ron's balls with one hand. He then took Ron's entire length, gagging a little at first, but then proceeding to devour him. "Ohfuckohfuck…" Ron whimpered.

Draco felt the hardness grow in his mouth as he sucked harder. The hand on the back of his hair felt like a death-grip, but he kept sucking back and forth on Ron's length.

"Draco…I'm…" Ron closed his eyes. Draco pulled off quickly, licking the precum off his lips.

Ron huffed in frustration before Draco straddled him, rubbing their cocks together.

"Couldn't…wait…" Draco muttered loudly, kissing Ron with an eager tongue.

Ron grabbed Draco's arse and pumped against him, kissing him back. "So…good…Draco…" Ron said against his lips, grinding against him, with Draco's arms and legs around him now.

Draco began to tremble against Ron's forehead. "I…fuck, Ron!" He said, eyes rolling back, with Ron's name on his lips. Ron studied how beautiful…how sexy Draco looked in that moment, and felt his own orgasm building.

"Draco!" He yelled, wrapping his hand around both their cocks, pumping up and down fiercely. He felt Draco's hardness swelling and lengthening in his hand, so he captured his lips in a kiss.

Draco moaned loudly in Ron's mouth as he came, shooting stream after stream of hot cum against Ron's chest. He parted his lips from Ron's, watching him throw his head back, closing his eyes. "Oh…" Ron yelled before coming as well, still milking both their cocks simultaneously. Draco let out more ribbons of cum after seeing Ron like that.

He bucked into Ron's hand again, coming for the last time.

Draco nibbled on Ron's lower lip and smirked, "Damn, Ronald." Ron smirked back at him.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: Rape

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** ** _Rape._**

Severus looked in the mirror, studying himself.

 _Creases at the corners of my eyes…_

He touched his somewhat dry skin.

 _Wrinkles from frowning—and doubting._

His fingers carded through his black hair.

"Sev?" A voice behind him asked, then yawned.

Harry stretched his arms and wiped his glasses before putting them on. "What'cha doin up so early?"

Severus looked away from him, mumbling, "Couldn't sleep."

Harry frowned, reaching to rub his companion's arm. "Another nightmare?"

Severus didn't look at him—he shook his head.

Harry waited for the man to say something. Or at least look at him. He didn't retract his hand away from the arm he was touching.

Harry looked in the mirror in the meantime. His reflection startled him. Before thinking it through, he blurted out, "Merlin, I need to shave."

Severus looked into the mirror, as Harry was feeling his unshaven chin. His eyes darted from him—old and used up—to Harry, who seemed flawless, aside from his stunted height.

"Is that what you…notice when you look in the mirror…next to me?" Severus finally drawled.

Harry looked at him. "Well, that's what I notice first about me. But then, see," he patted Severus' arm, "there's this handsome man beside me."

Severus turned to him. "There is no need for sarcasm."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "But, I wasn't…"

Severus made a gesture with his hands, cutting him off. He began to stalk out of the room.

Harry grabbed his hand, holding on tightly. Severus couldn't look back at him. He felt like a monster.

"How could you," Severus uttered lowly, "be satisfied with me…for _life_?" He said to the door in front of him, unable to move.

Harry took a breath. He knew this conversation was coming—it was obvious that Severus was bewildered by the fact that Harry actually _wanted_ him as a partner.

Severus' hand in his felt so right—like he was home, at long last.

But the man wouldn't look at him, so he decided to speak quietly. "I…I'll be honest, Severus. I'm a different person—the war changed me. Made me see things…differently. Things that used to be simple became complicated. Things that I once thought were horrible became extremely useful." Harry paused, taking another breath. "And…and I don't know how to articulate this…" he tugged on his partner's hand, "but…I never realized it before. That the person who I thought hated me…who I thought I had hated…was the most beautiful person—right in front of me, and I couldn't see it. Not before, at least. The most handsome person…who'd saved me…and who I had saved." Harry paused again, "We _are_ soulmates, Severus. Don't you see it?" Harry watched Severus stiffen, and then sigh.

"Please…I don't think I can bear any more of my life without you. Please." He begged, clasping Snape's warm hand in his, waiting for the man to turn around.

"The things you're saying…" Severus finally rasped, turning slightly, but not looking at Harry. "You are colouring me as a good person with words. I…" He finally looked into Harry's pleading, puppy eyes. He felt a pull toward his partner, his soulmate. It was indescribable, this pull. It felt like the purest thing Severus ever had felt in the entirety of his life.

But he had to speak again. "It's true: I have saved you, many times, as a result of a promise I made many years ago. I…don't know how to do this, Harry." The words ripped out of him, but his instincts from the bond were practically screaming at him to act. Even though he was scared, he wanted to kiss Harry…

Harry blinked, savoring the melodious sound of his name from Severus' lips. "Do what?" He whispered. Harry felt a surge run through him, as if everything was intensified. He felt his heart race, as if he knew his pupils were dilated by now.

Severus stepped closer, cupping Harry's cheek. "…Love."

Harry drew in a breath, closing the space between them. He pressed his lips gently against Severus' warm mouth, who was kissing him back. Harry felt his heart flutter as Severus swiped his tongue against his lips, entering gently with his tongue.

Harry sucked on the tongue, and then caught his breath, parting for a couple seconds. "You already are." He breathed against the lips before devouring them, giving gentle nibbles and deep kisses.

Severus was so caught up in Harry's kiss, he almost forgot to what he was referring. "I love you." He heard Harry breath it against his lips before kissing him wildly again, running his hands up under his nightshirt. Severus moaned in Harry's mouth, making him tremble.

Harry pinched Severus' nipples underneath his shirt, making him gasp into his mouth. He gulped down the warm breath, and moved his lips down his partner's neck.

"Please…" Harry breathed.

"Please what?" Severus managed to say, his eyes still closed.

"I-I need you…don't make me leave." Harry murmured against the man's scruffy neck, wrapping his arms around his chest in an embrace.

"I…" Severus gulped, "I want you to stay, not to leave." He finally opened his eyes, smelling the top of Harry's fresh-smelling hair. _I wonder if his urges to complete the bond are as strong as mine..._

Harry's prick felt like it was so hard, it was on fire. He pressed his erection against Severus'. "I don't want to hurt you." He whispered lowly, breath against Sev's neck.

Severus knew he had to tell him, but he felt his breath catch in his throat. He gulped it down. "I know, Harry. As difficult as it is for me to understand _why_ you would want someone like me," he paused, running a hand through the tousled hair, "I know you…care for me, as I care for you." He pinched his eyes shut tightly before opening them again, making sure this wasn't just a vivid dream.

Harry looked up at him, and he knew it was real.

He knew he had to tell him—but how?

 _If I tell him about…the Dark Lord,_ he thought, _he'll run._ His brow creased. _He'd be disgusted, like anyone else would be._

Harry sensed something was wrong—Severus had that look on his face. The one that made him look worn and tired, yet like a scared little boy at the same time.

He pushed some hair out of Sev's eyes. "Let's go talk on the bed."

Severus nodded in agreement, sitting next to Harry on the bed. Harry clung to him, as if he had to. "Tell me what's bothering you, Sev."

Severus' eyes looked bleak. "I can't." He whispered lowly. "You…would leave."

Harry shook his head. "Whatever it is, I promise I won't leave." _I promise_ , he thought loudly.

Severus sighed in irritation. "You have no idea what it is I am about to say."

Harry started stroking his hand. "You're right. I don't." He continued, "But we're in this together. Both of us—we can help each other. I want to _help_ you, Sev. And be with you. Your past doesn't define you, just like you've helped me realize my past doesn't define me."

Severus looked away from Harry, with his heart beating out of his chest. "As a Death Eater, I was…raped." He felt pale. He glanced at Harry, who looked concerned. He decided to continue—just to get it all out at once.

"Many of us were…used, in one way or another. If I had not… _volunteered_ ," he put dark emphasis on the last word, "Draco would have been raped instead."

"That's…" Harry felt his whole mouth going dry as a bone. "Severus, I'm…sorry that happened to you. So sorry."

"Yes, well," Severus continued, "I couldn't let that happen to my Godson." He cringed inwardly at the thought. He felt Harry's genuine concern and love from the bond they had—it was truly indescribable. _It won't last much longer,_ Severus thought, _not after I tell him the rest_.

"We can work on this together, Sev. You're not alone. Not anymore." Harry whispered, clutching onto his partner's hand.

There was a ringing silence before Severus said, "It was the Dark Lord."

Harry blinked. He blinked again. But he didn't move—and he didn't dare say anything. He didn't want Severus to think he was repulsed, even though he definitely was. The thought of it made Harry want to vomit.

But this wasn't about him. And it took Severus so damned _long_ to tell him this already. No, he wouldn't dare react on impulse.

Instead, he squeezed Sev's hand, then wrapped his arms around him in an embrace and said, "I'm glad you told me."

Snape's mouth dropped. He felt Harry hug him, almost cradling him. _That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting from an ex-Gryffindor._

It was silent for a moment, only because Severus was lost for words. He decided to speak again. "Do I not repulse you now?" He looked down at the teen.

Harry shook his head and kissed Severus lightly on the lips. "I love you just the same as before."

Severus kissed him back, still in disbelief that Harry took _that_ news so well. He kissed him again, harder, as a thank you.

Harry smiled, sitting on his lap. He looked into Sev's gleaming onyx eyes. "Kiss me again."

 **~~HP/SS** ~~

 **Author's Note:**

 **TBC, obvi.**

 **THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING ME!**

 **Fangirling over here about having over 100 followers.**

 **Thankyouthankyou.**


	25. 25: Things aren't always as they seem

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** ** _Things aren't always as they seem_**

Harry awoke next to Severus, who was sleeping soundly for a change. Harry silently rolled onto his side, looking at him as he breathed heavily.

He looked stern, but he wasn't frowning. There was the usual greyness underneath his eyes. Wrinkles at the bridge of his nose, and atop his brows. If it had been anyone else looking at him, they would probably think Severus Snape looked glum. Harry knew otherwise—actually, the man hasn't looked this peaceful while sleeping—at least, not to Harry's knowledge.

 _It's hard to believe how much we know about each other now…_ Harry pondered. It had only been a short week since the end of the year celebration, when Severus was awarded for his effort during the war.

Harry smiled to himself. _It seems like so long ago._ He looked back at Severus.

Harry took in the sharpness, the distinctiveness, of Severus' features. He studied the way his long raven hair draped over his cheek, and the contours of his pale skinned face. His cheeks weren't sallow—although, Harry had always assumed Snape was unhealthy, judging the pale color of his skin. _Perhaps he was just as stressed during the war as I was._ Harry recalled that even he was pale most of the time for the last six or seven years. Everyone was either trying to kill him, question him, or _kiss_ him. _Dear Merlin, I hated that. Still hate it, actually._

It had actually been _painful_ to look at Ginny during that last speech at the Great Hall.

But now he didn't have to worry about that—not in this moment, at least. He wanted to focus on the here and now—not worrying about any girls, and _definitely_ worrying not about any Dark Wizards trying to kill him.

Harry felt himself touch his own nose as he looked at the large one on Severus. It was so different than his own, but not in a bad way at all. Every feature about Severus made him unique and special, Harry thought. _But the man has so many secrets…it's going to be difficult to get to know more about him_.

He remembered when he and his friends would poke fun at their Potions Professor, and how horrid he looked. Harry realized, after developing feelings for the older man, that he was truly beautiful. He just hadn't looked close enough before—he just wanted another reason to dislike him. After all, Severus admitted that Harry reminded him of James at first. _We were both so wrong about each other…_

Harry pinched his eyes shut and let out a shuddering breath. He was glad those days were over.

Now, he saw his partner at his side. His lover. His friend, companion, and his _almost_ -bonded-mate.

He smiled to himself as Severus rolled over, grunting softly.

Harry continued to smile as he scooted closer, wrapping an arm and leg loosely around Severus. He nuzzled his face against his neck, burying his nose in his strawberry-scented hair. Of course, it only smells that way to Harry due to their bond. _He's mine_ , he thought, just before sleep took him once more.

~~HP/SS~~

Severus woke up to a gentle snore at his back. _Potter._

He felt Harry's possessiveness by the way Harry was holding him. One arm and one leg draped over his body, with soft breathing at the nape of his neck.

In this rare moment, Severus didn't hold back his grin. No one could see it, anyway.

 _Harry…_ he thought, carefully grazing his arm, leaving a light trail of kisses down his limb. He took a deep whiff of Harry's body odor—so calming, like waves rippling in the Atlantic.

~~HP/SS~~


	26. 26: Time Apart

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** ** _Time Apart_**

~~HP/SS~~

 ** _Two Days Prior:_**

 _"Maybe this will be a good time for me to tell Ron and Hermione." Harry paused to think before continuing._

 _"…And…erm…you can continue working on your research with Draco, right?" Harry said, biting his lip._

 _Severus nodded with a frown. "Yes. More importantly, we can finally see if Albus was right about our bond." He looked at Harry with gentle eyes._

 _The younger wizard cocked his head to the side. "Don't you trust him?"_

 _Severus' eyes widened in surprise. "Of course! However," he continued slowly, "it is important that we are certain about the limitations our bond obtains. If we really_ _cannot_ _spend more than a week's time away from one another," he stopped, thinking deeply, "we will need to take precautions."_

 _Snape looked at Harry's bright emerald gaze, trying to remember every minute detail about them. How each eye gleamed whenever looking directly at him—with heat, perhaps even desire, behind them—and how exquisite Harry's iris patterns become when he looks away to think deeply._

 _He wanted to remember the little things—whenever Harry was overwhelmed with passion or anger, he runs a hand through his tousled hair—and he wanted to remember how delectable Harry's lips looked after he'd just bit the bottom one out of concern. He could hardly believe that these thoughts were coming from_ _him_ _, Severus Tobias Snape—the most hated Professor at Hogwarts, an ex-follower of the Dark Lord himself._

 _And here he was, contemplating how delicious, how utterly_ _delectable_ _Harry James Potter looks whenever he flicks his tongue out to moisten his lips._

 _He, Severus Snape, was thinking about the mind-blowing orgasms, the ones he knew not_ _existed_ _before James Potter's very_ _son_ _, for Merlin's sake. How ironic it all was, indeed._

 _Nevertheless, Harry was just…Harry. And Severus was starting to understand that._

 _James_ _is_ _Harry's father, indeed. But Harry…_

 _Severus wanted to sigh at the thought of how different Harry actually was from James, and how wrong he'd been about him all these years. And the boyish kissing with James had absolutely miniscule comparison to the amount of love, care, and passionate lovemaking Harry and Severus shared together. James was but a pair of lips, handsome lips, but nothing more than that. Severus had realized_ _that_ _long before Harry was even born._

 _And now…_

 _Now Harry knows about…my experiences…with the Dark Lord._

 _There was much more to work through with Harry. So much, Severus wasn't even sure if it was possible to be completely happy again._

 _But when he looked back into Harry's eyes, after all these swirling thoughts of regret in his life, all those doubts seem to wash away. Snape could practically hear his self-criticisms drown out as he looked at the man before him—and as ridiculous he_ _knew_ _it was—he couldn't deny it._

 _He tried, he really did. But…the pull was too strong. Harry was like a light in the darkness of his life—which he saved with his tears, in fact. There was no way to stop it—and Merlin, though he knew he didn't_ _deserve_ _Harry…he_ _yearned_ _for him. Desperately wanted him. He'd never felt so selfish—and even with the guilt that swept over him, it all just seemed to dissolve with the mere_ _thought_ _of Harry's comfort and his admitted love for him. He…loved spending time with Harry. And Harry's words echoed in his head, 'I love you,' like a sweet melody Severus never knew existed…_

 _He had to come to terms with the fact that he was, falling in love with Harry Potter. And it wasn't just because of their bond. It was because of everything in-between._

 _Yes, Severus studied_ _every_ _detail of his companion's face, to the last hair._

 _Harry spoke again with that voice that made him feel so calm, so at ease…_

 _Harry nodded, sighing. "Yes, that is true I suppose. And it doesn't help us that the only known case of our bond was from Godric and Salazar." He shrugged. "Maybe they were wrong?"_

 _Severus moved his lips into a thin line. "We'll certainly find out."_

 ** _Present Day:_**

It had been a couple days since Harry and Severus decided to spend some time apart—to test Godric and Salazar's theory about their bond. There was no question of whether they were truly bonded, but rather…just how long could they stand being apart? As Severus had pointed out to Harry, it could become quite dangerous if the public knew anything about it. If all it took to kill the Boy Who Lived was a little over a week's time apart from Severus Snape…

Harry couldn't think about the possibility.

Just _imagining_ Rita Skeeter's over-exaggerated article about it made him queasy. Hell, he was on the front page if he had a hair out of place. Imagine what the public would do to him if they knew _this_?

 _Not to mention, the entire world still thinks I'm straight._ Harry thought worriedly.

Harry paced around the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Ron and Hermione.

He wrote an entire parchment, practically a speech, carefully crafted. _I want them to understand everything…but how? How can I convince them? Hermione might understand, but Ron?_

Harry shook his head. He heard Ron make a couple of touchy pangs about gay men and women in the past, but he really had no idea of what his friend truly thought regarding gays.

Harry stopped in his tracks. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he realized what he was _actually_ about to confess. _Why hadn't I thought of it this way before?_ He stood frozen in thought.

 _I'm not just telling them about Severus and I._

Harry took small breaths, feeling a little dizzy. _I'm…gay._

 _I prefer…men._

He tried to take a deep breath, but all he could do was stand there, inhaling faster as the seconds ticked on.

 _Yes…I'm gay._ He thought, trying to force confidence.

It wasn't working.

He plopped down onto the couch, burying his head in his hands.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

 _Shite._ Harry thought, standing up and looking over.

She frowned at him. "Harry? Are you alright?" She bit her lip. "You look quite pale."

He cleared his throat. "I'm fine. Where's Ron?"

She rolled her eyes. "Late, as usual, these days. I swear, I don't know where he goes—"

"Sorry! I'm here!" Ron said as he jogged into the room, fastening the top button of his shirt. His hair looked ruffled, and his cheeks were red.

Harry squinted. He knew that look all too well…but if Hermione didn't know where he was, then how could he have…

"Erm. There was something that you wanted to tell us, right Harry?" Ron said, still catching his breath.

Hermione smacked his arm with a copy of the Daily Prophet. "Oh, Ron! Honestly!"

Harry looked at them both in confusion. They were acting quite odd.

"Right…" Ron looked at Harry. He turned back to Hermione and sighed.

"Oh for heaven's sake!" She exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"What's going on? Why are you two…" Harry waved his hand around in attempt to finish his question.

"Ron, just tell him." Hermione whispered to the red-head.

Ron looked terrified.

"Ron, it's okay. I can guarantee you that whatever you have to tell me won't be even _half_ as shocking as my news." Harry said.

Ron closed his eyes. "I know…it's just…well. Let me explain." He licked his lips. "See, I saw Draco—I mean, Malfoy—in front of the Great Hall. And, see, we got to talking…"

Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _Did he just call him_ _Draco_ _?_

Ron cleared his throat. His cheeks were beat red. "And, after that, well, we settled our differences."

Hermione rubbed his shoulder. "Ron, it's okay, you're doing great." Ron smiled at her.

 _What the bloody hell is going on?_ Harry thought in confusion. It was enough of a surprise that Ron and Draco Malfoy settled their differences! What other news could there be, really?

"Right." Ron continued, looking more determined and calm. "Thanks, Mione. So, he and I were playing chess. And, uh, one thing…lead to another. We became closer, and…"

"And?" Harry prompted, genuinely curious.

Ron gulped. "We're…erm…together."

" _What?_ " Harry's mouth dropped open. "You mean, you're…going out with Draco?"

Ron bit his lip. "Erm…yeah."

After the shock wore off, Harry smiled at him. "I'm glad you told me Ron…sorry about my reaction at first, I was just…" he trailed.

"Surprised?" Hermione finished.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Wait, what about you two?"

Hermione waved her hand, "Oh, that. We had been fighting quite a bit, and decided to take a break from each other."

"…and then Draco and I became closer." Ron finished, letting out the air he held for so long.

"Well," Harry started, chuckling a little, "that's a lot to take in, but I'm happy for you, Ron. You and Hermione are always going to be my best friends, no matter what you tell me." He paused. "And I'll admit, it _does_ make what I'm about to tell you a lot easier."

Ron joked, "Wait, lemme guess. You're seeing a bloke too, right?" He laughed.

"Erm…yeah, actually." Harry quivered. "I'm…gay."

Hermione hit Ron again with the newspaper.

 _Might as well just say it all at once._ "I…I'm with Snape. Severus Snape. We're a couple." Harry stopped, only to see Hermione and Ron's jaws drop. He cleared his throat. "We're also…bonded for life as lovers, since I saved him from Nagini."

Hermione's eyes widened, and Ron started laughing.

"Oi! Really?" He burst into hysteria. "I'm sorry, Harry! It's just…you and _Snape?_ "

Harry chuckled. "I know. For how much we used to hate the man, it's quite a turn."

"I'll say." Hermione added, smiling. "But as long as you're happy, I'll support you, Harry. Now what's this about a bond?"

Harry explained it all to them: the near death experience, Albus' information, and the reason he and Snape were testing their "one-week" theory, as they called it.

"How peculiar." She said, deep in thought.

Ron patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I think it's great! Is anyone else hungry?"

Hermione gave him a cold look. " _Why on earth_ are you always hungry?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You know you can't tell anyone about this, right? If this gets out, I'll probably die from the next dark wizard who comes after me."

Hermione nodded solemnly. "We won't tell. You have my word, Harry." Ron nodded with her, "You have mine too, mate. Does Draco know about…erm, the bond?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he just knows about our…uh, relationship." _Merlin, that's strange to say._

Ron squinted. "Alright. Just make sure to let me know when—or if—you tell him. I…" he went red.

Harry smirked. "I know, Ron. You don't want to keep it a secret from him."

Hermione snorted. "You're lucky he's with Draco." She said to Harry. "Ron wears the truth all over his face."

Ron wore a mad face, "Oi!"

Harry laughed at their bantering. "It's okay Ron. I'll let you know."

Hermione sighed in agitation and crossed her arms. "Alright, well, it's getting late. I hate to say it, but I actually _do_ agree with Ron on one thing. I wouldn't mind grabbing a bite in the Great Hall." She then smiled, chuckling a little. "I know Ron and I have had our differences, but it's honestly relieving to have you both as friends again. Best friends."

Harry looked at Ron, who was nodding. "Yeah, I second that." He said. "Come on, let's go! They're going to run out of all the pumpkin juice!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ron, they _never_ run out of pumpkin juice. It's impossible. You know that!" He laughed.

Ron snorted, "I was joking, Harry! Let's just go." He stood up.

And after a little more bantering, they decided to visit the Great Hall.


	27. 27: Six Days

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Six Days**

It had been _six_ days. Six long, tiresome days since Snape had last seen or heard from Harry.

Severus wanted to call Draco to test out the potion, he really did, but he felt incomplete. It was an empty feeling—one he hadn't felt since the year James and Lily died.

He tried everything to feel better—he took a calming draught, read some of his favorite poetry—hell, he even drew a relaxing bath with _incense_ , for Merlin's sake! _Poppy's recommendation…_

But nothing would calm his bloody nerves.

He sat, looking into the crackling fire, and all he could think about was his last encounter with Harry.

Sipping from his warm mug of black tea, he recalled yesterday's events. He awoke with a tinge of sadness, like a prickling feeling in his gut that wouldn't disappear. _Stop focusing on the negative…_ he told himself repeatedly. _I have to try and stay positive…what did I do yesterday, anyway?_ He was trying to remember.

 _Breakfast._ Snape remembered: the house elves brought him bacon, eggs, and toast—but…that only reminded him of how delectable Harry looks when he eats.

He finished his food quickly, wondering what was coming over him. There was one thing in his entire life that calmed him like nothing else did, one thing he could count on... _Potions_ , he thought with a small tinge of relief.

Yesterday, Severus brewed three different potions—extremely tedious ones at that. He made multiple vials of his personal complex calming draught—with extra dittany, since he felt so strung out. The other two potions were for his emergency stash: one batch of instant-blood-replenishment, and one batch of Skelegrow.

Though, he admitted to himself now that he was thinking about Harry the entire time he was brewing Skelegrow. He'd never forget the time that idiot—Lockhart, a pathetic excuse for a wizard—attempted to mend Harry's broken arm. What a lousy spell. Severus was surprised the spell had any effect at all.

In the irony of that moment, he then realized that Lockhart had the potential to be an extraordinary wizard—he possessed power he knew naught of, but he had no idea how to use it…or was too _lazy_ to learn how. Instead, he was satisfied with stealing knowledge from other wizards and wiping their memories clean.

 _Perhaps it was all for the best_ , Snape thought, remembering how Lockhart permanently damaged his memory.

He looked at the clock—it'd been five minutes. Five minutes…

He sighed, sipping his tea again.

The sadness within him grew as every minute passed.

 _I wonder how Harry is doing…_ was all Severus could wonder as he gazed back into the hot fire.

~~HP/SS~~

Harry woke up this morning coated in sweat. He rolled over and off of his bed, frowning at his abnormally drenched sheets and clothing.

Ron looked at him in disgust. "Uh…mate? Is that…what I think it is?" He scrunched his nose.

Harry put on his glasses, sniffing the air. It wreaked the stench of sweat. "I didn't wet myself, if that's what you mean." He rolled his eyes.

Ron huffed a sigh of relief, then cocked his head to the side. "Do you think it's…like, y'know…a symptom? From the bond, I mean?"

 _He has a point_ , Harry thought. "Hmm. That would make sense. Salazar and Godric only lasted one week without being with each other—and today is the sixth day I haven't been with Severus."

Ron snorted. "Severus." He shook his head, sighing from his immaturity. "Sorry mate—still not used to you using the git—I mean… _Snape's_ first name."

Harry smiled at him. "It's okay, Ron." He looked down again. "I have to shower, but in the meantime… _Evanesco!_ " Harry chanted wandlessly, cleaning the sheets and his clothes.

Ron sniggered. "Show off."

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes, as he headed in the shower.

~~HP/SS~~

After a long period of thinking about Harry, Snape put down his tea and headed over to the fireplace to answer the Floo. It sounded like Minerva.

"Severus?" She called at him. _She sounds worried,_ Snape noted.

He sighed and walked over to her. "Minerva." He said back calmly.

She looked at him with a hand over her mouth. "Oh my. Severus, you look dreadful." She immediately snapped her fingers to call Pippy.

"Hello Minerva." Pippy turned to Snape with wide eyes, mouth agape. "Oh, my." She squinted. "Worse than I thought."

Snape sneered at both of them. "This is most touching, but I assure _both_ of you that I am just fine."

McGonagall ignored him. "Pippy, I want you to bring Professor Snape two helpings of whatever is on the menu tonight—preferably, anything nutritious."

Pippy smiled at her, "I'll bring it up straight away." She popped out of the room after snapping her fingers.

Just one instant later, a huge cart appeared with plenty of food.

Severus eyed it. _Steak…and potatoes?_ He felt a little weak just looking at it. All he could think about was Harry. Surely, it wouldn't be as good as he had made it for him.

His legs suddenly felt weaker and weaker, once he thought back to his dance with Harry, just a couple short weeks ago…

"Severus? Severus!" Minerva was shaking him awake.

Snape's eyes popped open to Minerva's worried face. She was _far_ too close.

"What the bloody hell, woman!" He rasped.

Minerva sighed of relief. "You fainted. I gave you a potion to revive you. Are you feeling alright?"

Snape tried standing up, but everything was spinning. "I…I can't eat the steak." He mumbled.

"What?" McGonagall gawked. _What in Merlin's name is he talking about?_ She thought, trying to understand him.

Snape's lids almost closed as he said, "…steak. Can't eat it. Nor will I eat the potatoes."

Minerva had to bite her lip from laughing. "Severus, be honest with me. Have you had anything to drink?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. Although that does sound like a fine idea."

Minerva sighed. "Time to call Poppy." She muttered to herself. _I haven't seen him faint since his school days…_

~~HP/SS~~

Right when Harry got out of the shower, he looked in the mirror.

"Bloody fucking hell." He said loudly to himself. There were rashes all over him, head to toe.

He started to panic. "Ron! _Ron!_ _Come quick_!"

He wrapped a towel around his waist before Ron cracked the door open.

"What! What is it mate?" He peeked through the crack.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm covered Ron, just come in already!"

Ron made his way in, shutting the door. He eyed Harry, whose chest was covered in red rashes.

"Blimey, Harry! What'd you _do_ in there?" He looked baffled.

Harry sighed in exasperation, "I didn't do anything! I swear it! I just took a shower, looked in the mirror…and…and…" he started to feel anxious, then a little dizzy.

"Harry? You don't…look so good." Ron said with a concerned voice, stepping closer. "Mate?"

"Oh…I can't…" Harry said just before collapsing onto the floor, his eyes closing.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, pulling him up. He dragged him to the bed, laying him against it.

"Harry? Harry, wake up mate." Ron slapped his friend's cheeks, but he wouldn't wake up. He put a blanket over him.

 _Hermione will know what to do._

He went directly to the fireplace, fire-calling her.

"Ron? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Harry's fainted! I dunno what to do, Mione. First, he took a shower, then he got these…these _rashes_ all over him…" he cringed, "then he _fainted!_ And I can't wake him up."

"Oh, dear." Hermione sighed. "I think we'd better tell Professor Snape. I have a feeling it has something to do with their bond."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, right. Erm…that's what I was thinking. Yeah."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'll fire-call Professor Snape. In the meantime, keep Harry safe. Try to give him water or a Pepper-up Potion, yeah?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ron nodded. "Right. Thanks Mione."

~~HP/SS~~

 **TBC**

 **Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and liking this story! I had no idea I'd get so many reviews. Thank you all again, especially for being patient with me! I don't really have a set schedule of when I post these chapters, but lately I've been working on other stories, so you should check those out.**

 **-Jen, The Snarry Shipper**


	28. 28: Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Sweet Dreams**

Harry felt himself falling, and falling hard against the stone cold floor. He felt as if his mind was drifting deeper and deeper into the darkness, unsure of his true reality. He let the darkness take him—it was all he knew how to do at the time.

Severus had the same sensation, and lost his clarity as well. He could feel the darkness hit him like a cold gust of wind, which soon turned warmer and warmer.

The darkness was a blanket—a truly warm blanket—and both men were ever so content. There were no fears, nightmares, or worries. Severus even felt a smile play on his lips without a thought in his mind.

Harry inhaled, eyes still closed. It smelled nice, like the home he never had. But he wasn't thinking about any of that: not about his dead parents, his unwanted fame, or even the simple fact that he was born a wizard.

And Severus wasn't thinking about his childhood, nor did a single depressive thought cross his mind.

In this place, there was no such thing as silence, and yet it was quiet.

Nothing ever had felt quite like this. Not for either of them.

The darkness appeared as a film of white light, and eventually, it became impossible to separate anything.

Harry finally opened his eyes—without his glasses, he could see flawlessly—lying down on his back.

His hand pressed down on the cushion-like material beneath him. _Soft_ , his mind breathed.

That breathing was so calm, in his mind. He could taste the sweet musk of sandalwood, and it was only drawing him closer and closer. Each breath he heard was so very perfect. So very alluring.

As if he had to, his head turned to its side. He was not startled, frightened, or confused. He was just happy—filled with contentment, while his brain was so relieved it told him, _Finally_.

 _Finally_ , Severus thought, as his head turned in this unexplainably beautiful place. The real beauty was right in front of his very eyes: that green emerald gaze, sparkling back at him with such a smile.

Harry felt his smile grow as Severus' lips curled upward. _He's here,_ his thoughts murmured at him. _Finally_ , the voice repeated.

Suddenly, they were closer, unable to question how. Severus had his arms wrapped tightly around Harry's back, and Harry's were around him. It felt like home. _Home_ , they thought.

Harry tangled his legs with Severus' and left his head buried against the older man, feeling so secure. His partner held his head in place, and Harry felt himself reach up to hold the other man's head as well.

Breathing in and out, each man stayed there, feeling completely at ease, letting the moment take them for what seemed like forever.

~~HP/SS~~

" _F'nly."_ Harry mumbled with a huge grin on his face.

Ron looked at him. "Harry? Harry, are you awake?"

" _Mmm…home. H-home. F'nly."_ He muttered, barely comprehensible.

Ron scratched his head. Hermione shrugged at him, looking over to Professor McGonagall. Her mouth dropped as Severus said the same thing, with the faintest smile upon his face. " _H…ome."_

Hermione smiled. "I think we should just leave them together. There's no use in watching them."

McGonagall nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Ms. Grainger. This was a good idea. I shall consult with Albus." She looked at Ron and Hermione again. "You two should also be on your way. I will check on Harry and Severus tomorrow morning."

They nodded. Hermione felt proud for coming up with the idea of putting the two men in the same room. "Yes, they'll most likely wake up soon."

They left, just after levitating Severus and Harry adjacent each other on Snape's bed in his chambers.

* * *

 **Not a Chapter: A Little Letter for the Critics**

First of all, **thank you to everyone who has given me constructive feedback**. I really  do appreciate it, and I hope that you continue to review my work.

Second, I am not perfect, therefore my writing is not perfect, just as any other writer would admit. I think it's great if you see a grammar mistake and point it out to me, but just saying "your writing needs work" or something to that degree is not helpful. I want to make it clear that fanfiction is practice for me—I'm obviously not going to publish this elsewhere. I mean, lol…the characters are copyrighted.

Third, as far as I know, **the wizarding world of Harry Potter considers seventeen year old individuals as adults.** I got a review saying something about how Harry is seventeen, and henceforth he is still a boy. All I have to say to that is this: my stories are fictional. You have a right to your opinion, as I do mine. I urge you to look at other Harry Potter fanfics; most other Harry Potter fanfics consider 17 years old wizards and witches as adults. Why? No idea, but it isn't something I made up for the sake of my story.

Lastly, **I want to address why I write disclaimers**. I received a few nasty reviews (anonymous, 'surprisingly,') that I didn't need disclaimers. I write them, not because I automatically assume that my loyal readers are going to copy or steal my work, but because I do not want _anyone_ to steal my work. If I didn't say that, it would be fair game for anyone to put my story anywhere they like. There is a difference between assuming something will happen, versus being cautious. For example, if I wrote my real name at the top of all my stories, I wouldn't assume you'd look me up on Facebook, but you'd have the right to do so.

Along those lines, I also got (anonymous) reviews that I shouldn't write 'Please read before proceeding…' To those reviewers, I want to explain why I do this. Some people need to know that my stories are Rated M. They contain sex, smut, and everything in-between. Obviously I need to have warnings for that kind of writing. Yes, some people do not write as many warnings as I do—I have one in the description and one before the first chapter when you actually open my link. However, I think it is necessary for _me_ and for my writing. It's okay to disagree with me, but this is just an explanation.

 **I love getting reviews from you all, so please do not let this deter you from writing them! They really do make my day, and I still can't believe how many followers I have. You have _no_ idea how happy that makes me. I love you all, probably too much.**

But I have a feeling that the little trolls are going to keep coming back for more, so I am posting this bit at the end of a chapter for them. In the end, please think before you write. I can understand the negative criticism if it's going to help my writing. Everyone has the right to their own voice. But you can tell when someone is trying to hurt you on purpose, and I think we can all agree that it doesn't feel good, right?

 **Anyway, if you've read this far, I thank you again and wish you a magical evening.**

 **-Jen**

 **The Snarry Shipper**


	29. 29: Wait

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: ...Wait.**

 _"I love it here." Harry heard himself say._

 _Severus snapped his eyes open. "Where are we, Harry?"_

Harry felt his head spinning like a broken clock. He coughed, shaking for some reason. He looked down at his arms—his rashes had gone away.

 _Severus!_ He immediately thought, remembering his dream. He looked around.

He was lying on a bed— _Severus' bed?_ _I don't remember coming here last night…_

"You are awake." Snape said, sounding just as groggy as Harry felt. He was lying on the other side of the bed—he looked pale.

Harry jumped, a little startled. "Severus! I mi—I mean…" Harry stopped himself, gulping. _I don't want to say too much…I might scare him off._ "I…how are you? You, erm, look a little paler than usual."

Snape gave him a small smile. "So do you. It will take some time for us both to gain our typical strength back." He looked into Harry's intense gaze, like a moth drawn to a flame.

"I…" Harry had to grit his teeth from saying _I missed you_. "Fuck…" he mumbled under his breath.

Snape furrowed his brow. "Harry? Are you in pain?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Do not lie to me—"

"I'm not!" Harry all but shouted, cutting Snape off.

Severus began to grow agitated. "Then tell me what the bloody hell you're trying to say!"

"I MISSED YOU, YOU GIT!" Harry yelled back, not allowing him the chance to reply. He leapt from across the bed, grabbed the back of Snape's head, and kissed him for all the times he wasn't able to during the week they were apart.

Severus closed his eyes and felt Harry hungrily devour him, practically sucking the juices from his mouth. He felt blissful, finally able to kiss Harry again…as uncomfortable as the thought once was, he couldn't deny it any longer. _I have feelings for the wretched, greedy…caring…_

"Ungh…" Harry groaned into his mouth when Severus kissed him back, reacting with the same amount of haste. Severus shakily wrapped his arms around the man's back, holding him close. As if that took his breath away, Harry let Severus latch onto him, kissing him for dear life. He turned his head, opening his mouth completely to him, as vulnerably as possible. He whimpered as Severus threaded his fingers through his hair.

Harry felt their lips part, truly losing his breath after looking into the gleaming onyx eyes in front of him. Severus rubbed his thumb over the man's bottom lip, looking into his eyes as he whispered seductively, "Oh, how I've missed you, Harry…"

"You…" Harry breathed, unable to focus with Severus so close and touching him.

"You thought I didn't? It is part of our bond, after all." Snape's gaze drifted down to Harry's lips again, and he cupped his cheek with his hand. "What is the bond telling you now?" He said lowly.

Harry whimpered involuntarily. "I…I can't…focus with you doing that."

Snape looked at him as if he were prey and lunged at his mouth, pushing him back onto the bed. They were still in the clothes they woke up in, he realized. Snape was dressed in his black shirt and pants, and Harry was just in a loose Gryffindor shirt and boxers.

He whispered in Harry's right ear slowly, "You haven't left my bloody mind for the past six days." He sucked on Harry's earlobe.

"Se-Sev…" Harry stumbled, searching for words—any words—but his mind was failing him. He could feel his instincts taking over. _We both are influenced under our bond!_ Harry realized. _But does he really want me? Or…_

Harry wasn't able to think deeper than that, as he was pulled out of his thoughts by that responsive mouth atop his. He felt Severus' long prick through the fabric of their clothing, teasing his own hardness.

Harry sucked in a breath, involuntarily thrusting against his lover.

Snape smirked at him. "Your body knows what it wants."

Harry creased his brow. _My body…or my mind?_

Severus continued to kiss his neck, but it didn't quite melt away Harry's doubt.

"Sev…wait." Harry said softly into the Potions Master's ear, trying to ignore his prominent erection.

Severus was taken aback. "Is something the matter?"

Harry looked to the side, trying to think. "We need to talk."


	30. PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT UPDATE

**I will be moving to archive of our own (their website is ) because I have received multiple discomforting reviews here ever since this website has changed its criteria on what qualifies as Rated M and what qualifies as Rated MA. Ironically, this site determines what is Rated MA, but doesn't have the option to actually include Rated MA fanfiction.**

 **If my stories are somehow deleted before I move everything, I will post my account information for you all to follow me. Within the next couple days, everything should be moved.**

I have two days to wait for them to add me to their site.

 _ **I will update you on my exact account name as soon as I can. I promise I will be as quick as possible. I'm guessing that if my stories will be deleted, my account will still be here, so please FAVORITE me, and you will be sure to get the update.**_

Thank you for supporting me, I really do love you all. I also want to say sorry for misunderstanding the guidelines. Believe me when I say that I had no idea rated MA fics were not okay.

Alright, well, let's hope I can get it together before my stories vanish. :/

Sorry everyone and thank you again.

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper


	31. ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN

Hello Everyone! 3

First of all, I want to thank you for supporting my work and being so patient. Life's been a little crazy for me.

I have FINALLY made an AO3 account, and my name is JenTheSnarryShipper (the link is here: /users/JenTheSnarryShipper)

Thank you again-I admit that none of my work has been transferred yet, but the work on will remain and I'll also keep it updated for as long as possible. I just wanted to have a backup site, just in case my work gets reported and taken down.

:) Hope you all are doing very well!

-Jen,

The Snarry Shipper


	32. 31: A Potion for Two

**Chapter Thirty-One: A Potion for Two**

Harry yawned with his jaw wide, as if mimicking a lion. Stretching out his arms over the bed, he noticed that there was no one beside him.

 _Severus?_ He thought, wondering what time it was. He cast _Tempus_.

"11:45?" He mumbled, reaching for his glasses. _Well, that explains things a bit._ He knew Severus was more of an early-riser than him. Still…he felt a tinge in his heart—an unexplainable feeling of want and need.

He sighed, shaking off his feelings, and cast a thorough cleaning spell before brushing his teeth. He didn't feel like taking a shower—he just wanted to see Severus.

 _Perhaps I should try out using this mind-bond…_ Harry tried to think very clearly.

He concentrated on his next words within his mind. _'Severus…can you hear me? Where are you?'_

~~HP/SS~~

Severus Snape nearly dropped too much wormwood into the searing potion before him. _Merlin's balls…_

He wiped his forehead of sweat and continued to stir the potion. _'Harry, I am in my personal lab. There's a portrait off to the side of the kitchen—the password is Crying Mandrake.'_ Severus sighed and added some eye of newt. With each plop, the potion turned more of a dark purple, and steam began to rise. He had to stir quickly now.

~~HP/SS~~

 _'On my way.'_ Harry thought back. He looked in the mirror, ruffling his hair. _'Bout as good as it gets._ He decided, before heading into the kitchen.

 _Wonder why I've never noticed this here before…_ He stared at the portrait. _How strange,_ Harry thought as he eyed the little mouse eating a block of cheese. He blinked at it; the mouse blinked back at Harry.

"Erm…can you…talk?" He asked.

The mouse squeaked a bit. Harry laughed. _Of_ _course_ _Snape wouldn't have a portrait that would talk back at him..._

It squeaked again and tapped its foot as if it were annoyed.

Harry cleared his throat, "Crying Mandrake."

The mouse went back to eating cheese as the portrait opened. Harry walked inside.

With his long dark hair just touching his shoulders, quite greasy looking, Severus poured the potion into two vials. He placed them on the counter into his vial tray, staring at them for long seconds. Harry couldn't see Snape's eyes, but he could almost feel the wave of sadness flooding over him.

Harry shuffled his feet. Severus snapped out of his trance and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking into Harry's eyes. "Ah. You're awake."

Harry gulped, stepping closer to the timid man. "Is—I mean…are those…" he mumbled. His brain was overwhelmed with emotion, muddling his words.

Snape nodded curtly, "Yes, Harry."

The green eyes shot up to look into his black depths. Snape saw just as much concern as he was feeling.

"Do we...have to do this now?" Harry whispered.

Snape gulped, stepping closer, about to respond.

"I mean—" Harry continued, looking at the ground, "I just got you back." It was almost inaudible.

Snape's mouth parted. There was such care in those green eyes for him. He couldn't seem to speak—much less breathe.

Harry looked up at him, finally. He was startled to see Severus standing almost in front of him.

"Aren't you afraid, Sev?" Harry whispered to the taller man before him—the one he could no longer live without.

Severus slowly brought his hand up to Harry's cheek, grazing the soft skin. Harry closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into Snape's touch. Snape started to pull his hand away, but Harry grabbed his arm with both hands, latching on. His eyes snapped open fiercely. "Stay." He kissed the Potion Master's hand. "Please."

Severus gulped, clearing his throat. "Harry…" he trailed, "we must take the potion—"

Harry let his arm go, stepping back, looking away. "You don't want me, do you?" His voice was so low, it didn't sound like a question.

Severus stepped forward, "Harry—do you have any idea how difficult this was for me to make?"

That caught Harry's attention. He cocked an eyebrow. "Trying to guilt me into it, are you? As if I would believe _you_ had trouble making a potion!" He scoffed.

"That's not what I—"

Harry cut him off, "You just want to rid of these feelings as soon as you can. You never wanted me—why would you?"

Snape looked helpless, trying again. "Harry, listen to me! I meant…the potion was hard to make…because…" he paused, turning to the side, "I will lose you."

Harry's eyes widened. His heart lurched. "Merlin, Severus—" he stepped forward, taking the professor's hand in his. "Severus…I'm sorry. I should have known what you meant." Harry meant it, as he caressed the hand he was holding.

Snape wouldn't look him in the eyes. Harry squeezed his hand. "Look at me."

Snape did, nervously.

Harry sighed, "I'm the only one who should be afraid. You were doing fine before you and I were…y'know…together. You're—"

Snape cupped Harry's face again and leaned down, kissing the sentence away. "Brat." He kissed him fiercely, swiping his tongue against Harry's, making him moan and shudder. "Insolent brat." His voice vibrated against Harry's mouth. Harry wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back.

Snape pushed him against his lab table, parting for breath. He looked into those green orbs, half-lidded for him. "Harry Potter—I need you as _much_ as you need me. You have shown me love—something I don't think I've ever truly felt, not this strongly."

Harry licked his lips, leaning his head to the left. "So kiss me."

Snape growled into his mouth, licking all around with his tongue. Harry whimpered and thrusted up against Snape's hardness through his robes. Snape growled again and grabbed him up by the waist, pushing him onto the lab table. He ripped off Harry's muggle jeans, along with his boxers, fusing his mouth to Harry's while doing so.

Harry gasped when those lips left his. Snape let his mouth linger over Harry's straining erection. Harry whimpered, waiting for him to move his lips down.

Instead, Snape licked the very tip of Harry's cock, and said, "Tell me, Harry…" he licked the underside of it, making Harry gasp loudly, "tell me what you want, and I will give it to you."

Harry could feel the sweat drip down his forehead, trying to keep himself from thrusting up onto those soft lips. "I—I just want _you_ Severus. P-p-please, just…"

Snape encircled his tongue around the tip while moving his hand up and down Harry's cock, "Please what, Mister Potter?"

Harry swore his heart stopped. "P-please, Sev—suck me."

Severus smirked at him, then pumped his cock faster, licking his balls. Harry cried out.

"Mister Potter…surely you know how to address me by now?" Harry felt the hot breath against his cock.

"P-professor—ah!—Snape. _Please_ —"

Before Harry could continue, Snape finally wrapped his lips around his cock and sucked him.

Harry bit his lip to keep from coming. "Oh God! P-professor…"

"Mmm…" Snape moaned around Harry's enlarged cock, already leaking precum.

Harry grabbed onto Snape's hair and couldn't help but thrust into his mouth. Snape came up for air, stroking him still. With an evil grin he said, " _Yes_ , Harry—fuck my mouth."

Harry cried out as Snape quickly wrapped his lips around his cock again. "God yes, Professor! Yes!" His hips thrust deep into Snape's hole, gagging him a little, but he stayed with Harry.

Potter thrust again, deeper, holding his dark head down onto his cock. He threw his head back, "Fuck! Yes!" Snape took a breath and went down again, sucking him harder this time. He could feel Harry shaking, about to thrust again.

Harry felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He shook as he grappled onto his professor's hair, holding him down, feeling that skilled tongue work his aching cock—sucking and sucking…

"Oh Gods…P-professor…" Harry gasped. He couldn't help his thrusts anymore—he felt his hips moving off the table, rocking into his professor's tight, wet mouth. Snape moaned around his cock, holding Harry's arse in the air.

Harry wouldn't let him move, grabbing the dark head with both hands, keeping him in place. " _Yes…_ Professor Snape…oh God…"

Snape felt Harry's cock enlarge again down his throat. He gave one last, strong suck in attempt to milk his cock. Harry screamed out incoherently—that's when he felt streams of cum enter his throat.

His cock was buried to the hilt as Severus sucked on his tender, coming prick. Harry convulsed inside his partner's mouth, screaming his name. Snape didn't mind his head unable to move—he liked how sweet Harry tasted—how innocent his sounds were. He hummed and swallowed, feeling the swollen prick finally softening, letting out the last load of hot essence.

Harry held on for dear life as his spent prick calmed down. Severus licked him dry.

"That was quite a show, Mister Potter."

Harry exhaled, looking at him with misty eyes. "You're one to talk, Snape."

The Potions Professor smiled devilishly. "Are you willing to return the favor?"

Harry smirked back at him, pulling the dark-haired man toward him into a searing kiss, muffling "Yes."

Harry suddenly parted from him, hopping off the table, pushing his partner onto it.

With a quick incantation, Snape spelled off his clothing, all except his boxers.

Harry lifted an eyebrow at him. "That's a bit presumptuous, don't you think?"

Severus chuckled against his lips. Harry held his hands upon his chest, feeling the soft vibrations of that addictive voice. _I love it when he laughs…_ Harry thought, pressing their chests together.

"Ah, but I left you the best part." Snape said, taking Harry's hand and placing it over his groin. Snape sucked in a breath.

Harry chuckled softly. "Mmm. Guess I should get to it then, yeah?" He looked at Severus' gleaming onyx eyes as he licked his way down his chest, all the way to his black boxers. His hand gently rubbed the painfully hard erection covered with fabric.

" _Harry_." Severus hissed eagerly.

Harry looked up at him and smirked. "Who's impatient _this_ time?"

Snape was about to retort some smart comment, but he lost all thought as Harry pulled down his boxers in one swift motion, staring at his cock. Harry's eyes widened—the man licked his lips before touching the cock in front of him.

Severus didn't realize how heavily he was breathing until he gasped when Harry looked up at him with a grin. "It looks happy to see me," Potter said, with a stroke of confidence. Then, with his eyes still locked on Severus' onyx ones, he engulfed the large cock in his tight mouth.

Snape let out a loud moan, raggedly placing a shaking hand on the back of Harry's tousled head of hair. "Oh…"

Harry hummed around his cock, which only made Severus want to come, but he resisted. He wanted to enjoy this lovely sight for as long as he could. Who knew if Harry really had feelings for him…only the potion would be able to tell him.

But that thought escaped his mind as Harry came up for air, licking the tip of his huge, leaking prick, and stroking the rest of him. "I like it," Potter simply stated, before sucking his entire prick again, as much as he could fit, anyway.

Snape's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. His grip on Harry tightened, but he was careful not to hurt him. Though, he couldn't help but jolt a bit forward after hearing Harry's words…

He bit his lip. _I like it,_ he'd said.

He looked down at a very enthusiastic Harry, now licking the underside of his cock. He watched him speak again, "Erm…Professor?" Harry smirked, giving the cock in front of him another lick before continuing, "How's my technique? Shall I continue with it?"

Snape stared at him speechless, but his hand guided Harry's head back to his cock. When he finally got his wits back, he growled, "Suck. _Now_."

Harry chuckled, then went back to work. "Yes, Sir." Snape watched Harry close his eyes, sucking up and down his cock faster this time. He couldn't take it. He was going to come.

His hands started shaking, and his hips began to jerk uncontrollably. "Fuck, Harry. Fuck…I-I…" He could no longer speak. He could only watch those enthusiastic lips swallow his swollen cock whole again and again, and feel that tongue slide into the slit of his leaking and ready cock. Those green eyes would look up at him and gleam, half-lidded.

" _Harry_ …" Snape moaned as he was on the brink of orgasm. Harry prepared himself, opening up his throat, letting the cock in fully.

And when Harry moaned around his cock again, he couldn't help it. His hands held Harry's head in place, gripping his hair, as he shot stream after stream of hot cum into the man's open hole.

Snape didn't know he could make the noises he was making. He sounded animalistic, as if he was dying of pleasure. Harry massaged Severus' balls as he felt the cum stream inside him, completely milking him.

"S-s-swallow." Snape said raggedly—perhaps more ragged than he'd heard himself in 20 years.

Harry looked up at him with innocent looking eyes and swallowed the cum, slowly pulling off the softened prick. Paying attention to the head, he gave soft licks to the cock that emptied inside him.

Snape shivered and pulled Harry up by his hand. Without warning, he took his cum-coated lips in a sensual kiss. Their tongues lapped at each other, as if to share the taste of cum. Severus broke from him, panting.

Harry muttered, "That was…"

"Oh, yes." Snape hissed sensually before taking his lips again. "It was, indeed."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: The Beginning

**Chapter Thirty-Two: The Beginning**

"So, let me get this right: we take the potion, it removes the romantic feelings we receive from our bond…"

"… _And_ our shared magic, Harry. We will no longer be able to hear each other if we need help." Snape looked at him gravely. "You do grasp this, don't you? What we are about to do is dangerous—if _anyone_ ," he paused, "anyone at _all_ , knows about this…both of our lives are pawns susceptible to torment."

Harry's eyebrows rose up. "Yeah, I already know that." He sighed deeply. "So maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What?" Snape balked. He stalked across the room and took Harry's hands in his. Those emerald eyes shone up at him as he searched for his words.

"Harry—must I remind you that this bond, for all we know, could be eternal?" Severus said in a hushed tone, almost a whisper, but not quite—making the hairs on the back of the younger wizard's neck stand up. Harry's breath caught as his Professor gripped his hands.

He breathed in. "I…know that. I know."

Severus looked at him seriously. "Just yesterday, you questioned whether this could be…" he stopped himself. _How can I say it? How can I say this aloud?_

Harry gave him a soft smile. "Severus," he gave Snape's hands a tight squeeze, "thank you." Harry didn't have to hear the man's thoughts to fill in the blanks, this time.

Severus sighed tiredly, letting go of Harry's hands. He summoned the potions hurriedly.

Harry stared at him. He wished he had the heart to smile at the sight of Severus Snape becoming so worried about love, of all things. _Worried he won't love me after all…or that I won't love him?_

Harry frowned, sighed, and took the potion from Snape's pale hand.

"Shall we?" Snape whispered, almost too softly, especially for _him_.

Harry closed his eyes. His heart was pounding. "Cheers." Harry clinked the vial against Snape's. Snape rolled his eyes and snorted before downing the potion, at the same time Harry did.

"Blech!" Harry coughed. "That tastes God awful."

Snape had an unpleasant look on his face, as if trying to hold back the same words. "Quite. But it is done." He held a hand to his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Uh…" Harry mumbled, looking around the room, trying to feel something. "I…don't know." He looked at Snape.

Severus was eying him. "Try to tell me something through thought."

 _'Do you still love me?'_ Harry thought. "Did you hear that?"

Snape shook his head once. "I suppose it worked."

Harry nodded. "Erm…so, what now, exactly?"

Severus strode out of the room. "Follow me."


	34. Chapter Thirty-three: Uncertainty

**Chapter Thirty-three: Uncertainty**

Harry followed Severus out of the lab. "Where are we going?" Harry asked, a little frustrated. The man never told him anything.

Harry stopped in his tracks—all he felt, he realized, was frustration. _Snape…Severus Snape…_ He tried to cue his own thoughts and feelings toward the man. He felt a pang of sadness for the way Snape almost died by Voldemort's hand. _What else? What else is there?_

Snape looked back at Harry. "We must spend time together. That is the only way we will know." _If we are compatible in any bloody way possible,_ Harry thought to himself, filling in the blanks of Snape's sentence.

Harry challenged him, "Well…what do _you_ feel?" He crossed his arms.

Snape narrowed his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean, Potter?" He said it without thought or effort.

Harry's eyes widened. _He called me 'Potter,' not 'Harry…'_

Snape sighed. He knew this might happen—that they were going to have to really get to know each other before they _truly_ knew if they were even slightly attracted to each other. He looked at Harry up and down.

Same glasses, same unkempt hair…same bright green eyes. _He saved me._ Snape remembered. His expression softened.

He looked at Harry again, who seemed to be eying Snape as well. Trying to place their feelings, the two men seemed stumped.

"I'm confused as all bloody hell." Harry muttered under his breath.

Snape chuckled—really chuckled. Harry snapped his eyes up at him. "That's not funny!" He exclaimed, looking angry.

Snape just chuckled a little louder. He couldn't contain it. "Shut it, Snape!" Harry yelled.

Snape kept going on, bursting out and smiling. _Smiling._ Harry was frozen in place—in anger.

"You—" Snape wiped a tear from his eyes, "you should…see your face…Potter!" He calmed down his rich laughter, clearing his throat.

Harry steamed. "Yeah, well, it's not every day you figure out that you have a bond with a complete _git_ who you've been…erm…" Harry blushed, running his hands through his hair.

Snape looked at him—he wasn't surprised by what Harry was saying. On the contrary, he'd be surprised if Potter _didn't_ call him a git. Their romantic feelings from the bond were temporarily removed, and before that, the two men practically _hated_ each other.

Snape was still smiling thinly. "I know."

Harry couldn't help but blush again. He thought about everything they'd been doing. How _passionate_ it had been…and how… _perfect?_ _No—I did_ _not_ _just think that! I did not just think of what we did…sex with_ _Snape_ _as perfect?_

Harry was having a moral dilemma in his mind while Snape was still trying to read him—though it wasn't hard. The boy was always such an open book.

Snape decided to step closer. "Harry." The boy—no, _man_ , Severus corrected—looked at him with red cheeks. "It will be alright. We will figure this out—"

"How can you say that! We've…I mean…" Harry stumbled for words.

"I believe 'we've fucked,' is the phrase you are searching for." Snape licked his lips, remembering it all, then he mentally kicked himself. Harry was his _student._ It felt so wrong…but…

Harry was taken aback. He looked into Snape's coal black eyes. The man didn't look _that_ bad, Harry mused. _And he doesn't taste bad either._ His mind told him. He gagged aloud, making a face.

Snape cocked an eyebrow. He stepped closer. "I remember it quite well, Mister Potter."

Harry gulped, looking at the man, who was now standing in front of him. He stepped back. "I…don't know what…"

Snape stepped closer. "Yes, you do remember. And the only way we are going to find out if we have…chemistry…is to experiment." He looked into Harry's eyes fiercely.

Harry could hardly refuse—after all, wasn't he trapped? It isn't as if he could escape, and after all, this was important. _Yeah—Snape's a git, but he's making me stay._ He reasoned with himself. It isn't that he _wanted_ to stay—no, of course not, he told himself—he just…had to.

He felt Snape breathing puffs of air on his face. The man didn't smell bad—not at all. He certainly didn't smell like strawberries—more like sandalwood, or a type of musk? _Seductive musk?_ Harry stopped the thought, cutting it short. _No, just musk. He just smells like musk. Nothing seductive._ He pinched his eyes shut, then opened them again.

Snape curled his thin lips into a half-smile. He spoke lowly, "What is it, Mister Potter? Having a mental dilemma?"

Harry cursed under his breath.

Snape continued, snorting once, "I assure you that my thoughts are of the same nature—you _are_ one of my students."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Then why…"

"Am I doing this?" Snape quizzed, bringing a finger up to lightly trace Harry's jawbone.

Harry blushed deeply and his breath caught. He nodded stiffly. Snape didn't remove his hand from his neck.

Instead, Snape leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Because—even though you are Harry bloody Potter, and I am your git of a Potions Professor," he paused, pulling his head back to meet Harry's troubled gaze. "I remember how… _delicious_ you tasted." He looked at Potter's lips, which he just wetted with his tongue.

Harry blinked. He felt himself getting hard—trying to will it away. _Impossible. It's impossible…_

Snape snapped his eyes back at him. "Just earlier today you sucked me off. Licked me clean. Swallowed my load—"

Harry didn't let him finish. He took one hand on the back of his Professor's head, and pressed his lips to those quick, thin ones.

Snape gasped in shock. He was surprised as Harry pulled him closer, into the kiss, fiercely pressing those pink lips to his own.

Snape ran his hands through Potter's unruly hair and finally kissed him back—slowly, on his bottom lip. Harry was the one to gasp in surprise this time as his Professor nibbled on the sensitive flesh and swiped his tongue against it.

Harry slowly opened his lips, parting them for Snape's tongue. Snape grazed his tongue against Harry's, making Harry shiver, his other hand grabbing at Snape's cloak.

And then Snape groaned. _Groaned_ —deeply into Harry's mouth.

Harry felt his cock harden further—there was no denying it now—as Snape started to kiss him deeply. Harry whimpered, kissing him back. He found that Snape's voice wasn't so bad…and that _groan…_

"Harry," Snape grumbled in between their deep kisses. He sucked on the man's bottom lip before pulling away. Potter was gasping wildly, his eyes steamy.

"Y-yes?" Harry squeaked.

Snape smirked at him. Harry knew it because he was still staring at Snape's delicious lips. He looked up into his eyes again. He could swim into those deep black depths.

"What? What is it?" Harry breathed, melting a little as he realized their arms were wrapped around each other.

Snape moved some hair out of his eyes. "How do you feel now?" Snape had to be sure Harry was feeling the same as him—not just humoring him, or trying to force the feelings upon himself. He had to be _sure,_ or this would never work.

Harry's breath caught and he blushed, which was answer enough in itself, but Snape waited for a verbal response regardless. "I…I feel…" Harry husked, "like you should kiss me again."

Without need for further invitation, Snape tilted his head to meet Harry's lips again, and this time, they were already parted for his entry. Harry moaned hotly into Snape's mouth, delving his tongue into it, exploring, as if for the first time. But then Harry remembered that this was _hardly_ the first time they kissed. In fact, Harry thought of other places their mouths had been…

"Fuck," Harry breathed involuntarily at his thoughts. He thought he'd die if his cock didn't get any attention.

Snape looked at him with steamy eyes and tugged on his hand, pulling him into the bedroom. Harry was pushed onto the bed, looking up at Snape with his face flushed.

Harry's eyes looked deliciously dark as he stared at his Professor.

Snape slowly undid his robe, letting it fall to the floor, leaving him in his shirt and pants. "What is it, Harry?" He said playfully, leaning over him, before taking his mouth again. "Do you want us to stop?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed, then blushed deeply. Snape smiled at him. "I mean…it's just that I…you're my Professor. But I think…that I don't care." He blushed a deeper red as Snape began kissing his neck. "I…is it okay that I don't care?"

He gasped when Snape sucked on a tender spot on his neck. "Quite alright, yes." Snape grabbed Harry's hardness through his jeans, looking into his eyes.

Harry cried out, "Oh fuck!" Snape looked at him with feral eyes.

He began to rub Harry's long, thick erection through his jeans. Harry whimpered, pulling at the back of Snape's neck. "Harry…you can tell me to stop at any time." Snape said seriously, massaging Harry's cock.

Harry looked at him like he was about to explode. "Y-y-yess, Sir."

Snape smiled evilly. "Mm. Do you remember our first night together…Mister Potter?"

Harry did remember. He remembered everything. He bucked into Snape's hand, nodding. "Yes!" He whimpered.

"Yes, _sir._ " Snape growled.

Harry bit his lip. "Yes, sir."

Snape smiled, kissing his neck again, working his way up to his ear. "Tell me what I should do to you, Mister Potter."

Harry gasped, not knowing what to say. He ground his hips against Snape's. Snape removed his hand from Harry's cock and muttered a spell to remove their clothing.

Harry looked down at his Professor's cock. He licked his lips—it was long and full, just like he remembered—only this time, he wasn't blinded by the feelings of their bond. This time, his cock twitched in anticipation, and he knew it was _his_ feelings making him do so.

As Harry stared at Severus' cock, it began to grow. "Harry," Severus whispered, before kissing him sweetly this time. Harry kissed him back and moaned, "S-Severus."

Snape ground his hips against Harry's placing their cocks together. Both men gasped.

Severus took off Harry's glasses, throwing them to the floor. Harry chuckled. "Eager, Professor?"

Snape smiled and chuckled back. "You're lucky, Potter. I'd take points if you weren't a Slytherin."

Harry looked at him mischievously. "Weren't you asking me what I wanted?" He traced a finger over the thin lips in front of him.

Snape took Harry's finger in his mouth and sucked, leaving the younger wizard speechless for a moment. He licked the underside of Harry's finger, "Hmm?"

"I…can't think when you do that." Harry breathed. Severus stopped, moving to Harry's tender neck again.

"What do you want, Harry?" The deep voice sent thrills down Harry's spine. He involuntarily wrapped his arms around the man atop him. Out of curiosity, he let one of his hands trail down to Snape's arse.

Snape sucked on Harry's left nipple, and Harry cried out in pleasure. "Oh God…"

Severus swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub, moving onto the other one. He gently nibbled on it, causing Harry to arch to the touch. "So _sensitive_." He groaned, taking the nub into his mouth.

Harry bit his lip to keep from crying out. "I…want you. Want you inside me." Harry closed his eyes, waiting for Snape to refuse. He wanted _all_ of Snape…but…the man might not be ready. He remembered what Severus had told him about his past.

But he _did_ ask him what he wanted…Harry thought, in conflict.

Snape paused, meeting Harry's gaze as he pulled off the sensitive nipple. He rose an eyebrow. "You are asking…for my cock in your arse?"

Harry was panting. His cock was trying to think for him, but…

"I shouldn't have asked—I'm sorry." Harry said quickly. "I…was just excited—"

Severus kissed him to shut him up. "Do not ever apologize for that, Harry." He kissed him again.

Harry lost all thought as he melted into the kiss. "So…what do you think, Severus? Of…erm…"

"Ever the eloquent one." Severus bantered, stroking Harry's cheek. "You are asking me if I want to make love with you, Harry Potter?"

Harry swore his heart stopped at the man looked deep into his eyes. He could only nod, and stroke his cheek in response. Severus seemed to understand.

Harry finally got his wording back. "I…don't want to force you into anything." He whispered, trailing a hand down Snape's back.

Severus smiled at him softly. "Neither I, you." He kissed him softly. It was then—he knew. The feelings were real. So very real to him, he was overwhelmed with emotion. From Harry's boiling temper to his beautiful green, caring eyes, Severus Snape just _knew_.

He looked down into those very eyes—the ones kindly waiting for his response, and he answered them. "I love you."

Harry's mouth gaped open. His eyes felt as if they were ablaze. He kissed those magnificent lips in front of him—swallowing the words of promise that Severus Snape gave him—engulfing them, as if he could, forever.

He parted, looking straight into those black onyx depths. "I love you, too." And Harry did. Snape was no longer just… _Snape_. He was a hero—but that wasn't the reason he loved him.

No, it was truly his personality, and, oddly enough to Harry, the man was sexy as hell once you got to know him. His sneer made him weak in the knees, and his voice sent a thrill through his cock. Those sarcastic banters, his intelligence—gods, his intelligence, and even the way he made _potions…_

But it certainly wasn't just _those_ things—no. It was his character—how he seemed so dangerous, a double-sided spy—but he was actually just a soft, caring man, who never really got a childhood. _A lot like me,_ Harry thought quickly.

In fact, that's all he had time to think, before Snape's lips were on his again, and they kissed away the harshness of reality.

And Severus kissed him for all he was worth. Harry was just a teenager, yes—but he was also the _only_ person, perhaps besides Albus or Minerva, to forgive Severus of his past. That took deep understanding that even Severus didn't know was possible to have in a relationship. He certainly hadn't found it with anyone else—and he didn't _want_ to. He just wanted to keep Harry with him—so they could protect each other. Love each other, like neither of them had _been_ loved. Both men knew their pasts were horrendous. Perhaps that is what brought them so close?

Then again, who knew? All Severus knew was that he wanted to fuck Harry senseless. He wanted to make them both forget their pasts, only to let them move onto a future with love—something Severus once thought was impossible.

"I love you, Harry…" Snape grumbled in between their passionate kisses, cupping the man's cheek. Harry rubbed his cock against Snape's. "Oh god…love you so much, Severus…"

Snape moaned. "I'm so fucking _hard_."

Harry's hips jerked involuntarily. He was waiting for Severus to make the first move—he still didn't know if the man was ready.

"Accio lubricant." A jar flew into Snape's hand.

~TBC~


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Love, Eternal

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Love, Eternal**

"Accio lubricant." A jar flew into Snape's hand.

Harry watched the man in affection as he placed the jar on the table beside the bed. He stroked Severus' cheek, watching his expression. The dim light danced in his eyes, and a small shy smile became his lips. Harry grabbed the man's strong arms, flipping him on his back. Severus looked at him confusedly.

Harry gently placed one finger on Snape's lips—a small gesture of silence—no need to worry. Severus' expression softened when Harry leaned down to kiss his forehead. Then, his nose. Harry began to stroke through the long, soft black hair as he sucked on his partner's neck. He licked the area, sucking harder, eliciting a soft moan from Severus.

It wasn't enough. Harry wanted to learn his partner's body, inch by inch.

He ignored his own erection for the time being—putting Severus first. After all, Severus had put him as a top priority for _years_ as a spy. It was time for Harry to return the favor, he mused.

Harry nibbled softly on Sev's shoulders, causing Severus to gasp in surprise. Harry didn't know Severus was this sensitive. He trailed his tongue down Severus' left arm, then picked up his hand. Harry, at first, just held that hand in his. He looked down at Severus, who was blushing slightly. This surprised Harry, but he didn't show it.

Green eyes met onyx ones as Harry took the back of the hand he was holding, rubbing it against his cheek. He watched Sev's eyes widen as he kissed each fingertip, then sucked on his forefinger. "Mmm…" Harry moaned around it, adding another, mimicking what he wanted to do to Severus' cock.

Severus whimpered loudly at the sight. _He's trying to kill me._

Harry pulled the fingers out, then moved downward. His eyes left Sev's blazing black ones. He trailed down until he saw that glorious cock seeping precum. Harry bit his lip and groaned.

Severus watched him in awe as they made eye contact. Harry never looked away from his eyes as he grabbed that cock and swirled his tongue around the tip.

Severus felt his mouth drop as Harry looked at him so seductively, licking the tip of his sensitive cock. Harry wrapped his lips around it and sucked hard, pumping his hand up and down.

" _Ahhhh…_ " Severus moaned loudly, his hand involuntarily finding Harry's head. He was breathing faster, his heart loud as Harry engulfed more of his cock, sucking while he did so.

Severus whimpered, throwing his head back and arched. "Oh god, Harry…if you keep doing that…"

Harry moaned around the cock, pumping it still as he pulled off. "Bond or no bond, you taste amazing, Severus."

Snape's heart skipped a beat. He tugged on Harry's head to motion him upward. He thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth, kissing him passionately. "Fuck," he groaned.

"Please." Harry begged—even his eyes were asking.

Snape held him gently, and flipped him over. "It will be…uncomfortable at first. If you are in _any_ pain-"

Harry kissed him, "I trust you." He spread his legs, opening the jar of lubricant.

Severus kissed him hard. "I do not want to hurt you," he whispered.

Harry sucked on Snape's bottom lip. "You won't, Sev. I want you."

 _I want you._ Snape replayed the words over and over in his head. He sighed inwardly and dipped a finger in the lubricant.

He looked down at this sight—Harry splayed before him, his cock hard and needy, his legs spread wide…

He licked his lips as he spread those beautiful arse cheeks apart. He cast a cleansing charm on the area before pressing his tongue to Harry's entrance.

Harry gasped in surprise. "That feels…good." Snape did it again, pressing a little harder. Harry gasped again. Severus smirked a little.

Then, Harry felt an intrusion. His first instinct was to shut it out, to tighten up. But Severus was looking at him so erotically—he let the slick finger push itself in, ever so slowly. "Oh…weird." Harry couldn't help but say.

Severus stopped, bending down to kiss Harry. Harry held him there as he kept pushing, gently, in and out. Harry moaned in Sev's mouth.

" _Ah!_ " Harry yelped. Snape immediately stopped. "Harry? Are you alright? Did I—"

Harry looked at him wildly, gasping, "Do it again!" Severus pushed his finger in that same spot, brushing against Harry's prostate. Harry cried out again, "Oh God! God yes! Again!" _Found it,_ Severus thought wickedly to himself. He forgot how pleasurable this could be, with both parties willing.

Harry took Severus' lips eagerly as the older wizard pushed in his finger farther, adding another in attempt to stretch him. He knew it was going to be tight—he wanted to make sure Harry was prepared.

Harry was a pleading mess by the time a third finger was added. Severus stretched him all he could, occasionally brushing that spot inside him.

Harry grabbed Snape's head, lifting his legs up. "Severus, please! Please…" The man looked at him desperately.

They were both sweaty and gasping at this point—Severus gave in. He slicked his ready cock with lubricant, just pressing it to Harry's entrance. It seemed as if everything moved in slow motion when the tip of his cock slipped inside his arse.

Severus groaned wildly—it was animalistic. Harry whimpered in anticipation, his cock painfully hard. Those gleaming black eyes snapped open as the cock pushed further into him…

"Oh…" Harry licked his lips, looking into Severus' half-lidded eyes. "That's…"

Severus pushed in a bit more before stopping. "Alright?" He managed to grunt. He could hardly keep his composure.

Harry grunted back, "Yeah…m-more…" He felt his hole somehow accommodating Severus' girth and length.

Severus finally had his entire length sheathed inside Harry—it felt fucking fantastic. _So wonderful,_ Harry thought in delirium. Snape looked down at Harry, who was sweating, panting, with darkened green eyes. His cock was weeping slightly. He reached down to touch it, licking his lips.

Harry watched the man stroke his _very_ tender cock—his chest dripping in sweat. _Merlin…the way he's_ _looking_ _at me…_ Harry let out a sharp gasp from the slightest touch of Severus' hand upon his cock. He arched up, allowing Severus' length to move inside him, brushing his prostate.

Harry let out an animalistic scream in pleasure. It was delicious.

 _Fuck, I'm not going to last long,_ the older thought. Severus' eyes darkened—he pulled his hand away from Harry's cock and grabbed his arse cheeks. Groaning, he slowly moved his cock in and out of that tight hole. Harry yelped again in pleasure. Severus felt Harry's hole squeezing his cock, practically milking him already.

"Fucking hell…" Snape said through gritted teeth, trying not to cum. "Unngh…" He swooped down atop Harry to kiss him eagerly, swirling his tongue around his mouth. Harry moaned in his mouth, wrapping his legs around Sev's arse.

"Oh _Gods_ , yes!" Harry whispered frantically as Severus moved again, hitting that spot inside Harry that made him scream.

About to lose his mind, Severus groaned and did it again, watching Harry melt underneath him.

"Harry…you like it when I do this?" He said in a deep, sultry voice in Harry's ear.

Harry whimpered, "Please…oh please, please—"

Severus pulled out, then slammed in with a grunt. Harry laid shaking hands on Severus' back, digging his nails against his muscles. Severus groaned silkily and did it again, a little faster. " _Yess…_ " He moaned in Harry's ear, "So…" he thrusted, " _fucking_ ," another hard thrust, " _deliciousss…_ "

Harry screamed, "S- _Sev_ -ohgods-" he arched so that Sev's cock would touch his prostate again. He pressed his forehead to Snape's, whispering, "Fuck me _harder_."

Snape felt his eyes roll back as he slowly rocked Harry back and forth, coming undone. Harry groaned in desperation, " _F-faster._ " He looked into those green eyes, begging for him. "As you wish." He said darkly before taking his mouth, thrusting his tongue in as fast as his large cock was thrusting into Harry's arse.

The two were a shaking mess as they met, thrust for thrust. Harry's legs were still wrapped around Sev's arse, and his cock was getting friction from Sev's stomach atop him.

Harry broke away from that sweet, glorious mouth for air. He stroked Sev's cheek as they thrusted together, gasping wildly, dying to come—not wanting it to end.

Severus clasped both sides of Harry's head and looked at him in his eyes as he thrusted steadily, hearing his lover make sounds he'd never made before. How much love was between the two men, it seemed endless, eternal and true in just their eye contact alone. _Looking into his eyes will never be the same again…_ Harry thought, wondering how he could have ever thought of Severus as vile. Someone this passionate, someone this sensitive, deserved love.

Harry lifted up his arse to meet those steady, quick thrusts, so more of his partner's cock could fill him. He shakily pushed some hair out of Severus' eyes, watching the older man explode with pleasure, growling at him.

Harry shivered, "Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Severus?" He looked at him, pleadingly, whimpering.

And, in turn, Harry had never heard Severus whimper quite like this before. Harry wrapped his arms around his lover's back, still with his legs around his arse, rocking back and forth. Softly into Severus' ear, he whispered seductively, "Sev…I feel it…all the way inside me."

Severus groaned and slammed into him, and Harry yelped in response, but he had to finish what he was saying. He whimpered, "I love you…inside me…I-I want…I want…" he yelped.

Severus grabbed him by his hair, stopping for a moment, with shiny eyes. "What is it," he paused, panting once, "that you _want_ , Potter?" He groaned, not even able to keep up his façade.

Harry tightened his legs, biting his lip in anticipation. "I…want you to cum deep inside me…I want to feel you…" he didn't have time to finish when Severus thrusted inside him, long and deep. They both held onto each other, groaning together.

"Like this, Harry?" Severus groaned. Harry felt himself melt as Severus angled his large, growing cock to grind against his prostate again.

In short, loud gasps, Harry practically screamed. Severus moaned after Harry yelled, " _It's so fucking big—how is it growing even more? Fuck fuck fuck fuck—"_ In time with each of their thrusts, Severus whimpered and Harry kept yelling more and more passionately…

He swallowed Harry's words as he kissed him, giving his tongue, body and soul. Harry's arsehole milked his cock, and the man felt his eyes roll back into his head when he _came_ —came so deep into Harry—all he could feel was his tongue lapping into the younger wizard's mouth. Then he felt himself literally emptying inside the younger man, whimpering in almost a high-pitched voice (for him, definitely), making noises he'd never made before. Each thrust shook him to the core and Harry met him wildly gasping. Harry fell apart, clinging on to Severus for dear life as he sucked him dry.

The younger wizard arched helplessly, rubbing his cock against Sev's stomach. " _Severus!"_ He yelped loudly, just before his cock shot stream after stream of sticky seed. Severus grabbed Harry's tender, cumming cock and squeezed it, milking it and kissing him. Harry whimpered in Severus' mouth, " _My God!"_ but it was inaudible.

Severus' cock was entirely spent and empty, but he brushed against Harry's prostate once more to make him cum again.

Harry screamed atop his lungs something incomprehensible, something so beautiful to Severus. He looked down at Harry's thick, sensitive cock. He gently pulled out of Harry's arse—gasped at the loss—and sucked _hard_ on Harry's cockhead.

That's when he felt Harry climax for the final time that night. Right into his throat, he came and came. Severus sucked one final time, licking him clean, looking up at those sated, green eyes. Harry looked so sweaty, red—dehydrated.

Severus swallowed the last of the cum in his mouth, wiping his lips. He tried clearing his throat. Harry had a wide, closed-teethed-grin across his lips. Severus smiled back stupidly. Then he remembered his train of thought. He held out a hand. " _Accio_ glass of water." It flew into his hand, and Harry's eyes widened.

He handed it to Harry, who gulped down the glass, wiping his lips. " _Augumenti,"_ Snape chanted. He took the glass and drank it down as well.

He set it on the nightstand beside his bed.

Before he could think, Harry's arms were around him and their lips were fused together. Their kissing was slow and meaningful.

Severus parted. He brushed some hair out of Harry's eyes, "Did…did I…" _hurt you?_

Harry shushed him, "You were _incredible_." He whispered, with love in his eyes. _Thank you._

"I should be the one thanking _you_." Severus said softly.

Harry gave him a strange look. "How did you know I was about to say 'thank you?'"

Severus cocked his head to the side. "You…didn't say that aloud?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you think it was the potion? Maybe it didn't work."

Severus rolled his eyes, which made Harry laugh. "Okay, so it _wasn't_ that the potion didn't work, of course. So then what was it?"

Severus looked at him seriously. "I have absolutely no idea."

Harry touched his partner's forehead, massaging his wrinkle above his brow. "Stop thinking so hard."

Severus smiled at the corner of his lips, moving to Harry's side. "Do you want me to spell you clean?"

Harry's eyes went wide. "What? No! No…I like…uhm…" he blushed. Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Uhm…it feels nice…and uhm…full."

Severus snorted. "Do you know what you even said, while we were making love?" He brushed Harry's red cheek.

The younger man sniffed and yawned. "That…I said…oh Merlin. Did I say how big your cock was?" He felt his cheeks heat up even more.

Severus kissed his forehead, "Something like that, you brat. I couldn't last long after your dirty talk. Who knew the Savior was so Slytherin after all?"

Harry leaned in and kissed away the question. They were both so tired from their lovemaking, Severus pulled a blanket over them, and Harry rested his head on Severus' heart. With their arms wrapped around each other, they drifted off.

Little did they know what exactly happened with their bond that night.

~~To be Continued~~

Author's Note:

I know—don't say it. It's been far, far too long since I've updated. For that, I can only say I'm sorry. I hope that I haven't disappointed you all. I will definitely try to update more frequently. I'm giving myself a goal of a chapter every two weeks, especially with holidays coming up. I tried to make this chapter as delicious and smutty as possible for all you Snarry lovers! I'm so glad we can share the same passion and understand that we're all beautifully twisted.

This fanfic will never be abandoned, even if it takes me a long ass time to finish it.

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper


	36. Chapter 35: Waking Up

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Waking Up**

Harry woke up to a large sounding snore in his ear. Immediately, he recognized it as Severus, of whom he'd had the most pleasant dream about. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, still lying on his partner's warm chest, imagining the dream he just had. He let out a small sigh, remembering that each of them had their lips locked together near some sort of water fountain.

There were no wars—no deaths. They just held each other, sitting on a puffy cloud, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Harry smiled—then jumped a little, startled from Severus' stomach rumbling below his ear.

Severus felt Harry's arm wrap around his chest, lightly brushing his fingertips against his side. It felt unreal to him. Everything felt…softer, somehow. He felt less anxious than usual, less temperamental.

He heard Harry's small sigh— _how can just this small sound alone_ , he mused, _make me feel so…at ease?_

Severus didn't wrinkle his brow in concentration, nor did he feel the need to. He felt so relaxed—then he felt his stomach rumble.

Harry seemed to be awake— _damn Merlin, I woke him._ He knew this because Harry jumped a bit on top of his chest.

He couldn't help but…smile? _Since_ _when_ _do I smile so much? The brat…_

Harry started to stroke his toned arm—actually it was a bit muscular, _probably from stirring potions,_ he thought.

Snape leaned his head down a little and kissed the top of his partner's head, just staying there for a while. He felt Harry lean into his touch, as if starved for it. And perhaps Severus was, too—robbed of any sort of touch for years—minus that awful, abusive contact with The Dark Lord.

He did not understand it. Ironically enough, laying here with Harry, he felt so safe, yet so lost. _What had my life been before?_ He buried his nose in Harry's tousled brown head of hair, holding him close.

He thought deeply about what things had been like _before_ this bond.

 _Ah, yes…cruelty. Pain. The things I've said to him—and just a boy!_ Severus almost gasped at this revelation, feeling softer and more vulnerable than he'd felt in years. _Why would he ever love me?_ He felt himself lose control, and inside, his walls were breaking. His mind could no longer interpret his emotions…but he knew he felt regret.

Harry noticed the man tightened around him, as they were tangled up in each other's arms. He let out soft, even breaths, listening to Severus Snape's heartbeat.

And then it hit him—finally—that he'd lost his virginity. _And to Severus Snape…imagine that…_ he pondered, remembering the heated moments of last night. Not to mention, how confusing it was, when he realized his feelings were real for this man.

Harry pinched his eyes shut. _I used to hate him…everything about him. Didn't I?_ He thought sadly. _But that was before I knew he was on our side._ He reminded himself. After all, he had many reasons to believe that Snape wasn't on their side in the war.

He thought about what had changed—what made him like Snape?

His eyes snapped open—he remembered that moment. How could he ever forget?

 _Snape was going to die…and he was going to die for_ _me_ _._ Harry remembered looking into those frightened, onyx eyes, seeing only care and worry. It was so foreign—so strange to see his previous Potions Professor—and to see him so vulnerable?

Harry shivered at the thought of it, holding onto his partner. He had to say something.

"Severus?" He meant to whisper, but it came out raspy. He didn't move his head from the man's chest; he just wanted to hear the older wizard's heartbeat a little longer.

Snape opened his eyes, lifting his face from the top of his partner's head. "Mmm?"

Harry felt the vibration against his ear, then lifted his head up. Scooting up a bit, he rested his palm against Severus' cheek, moving some hair out of his face.

He stared into those onyx eyes—they seemed content…happy. Snape's mouth twitched into a half-smile. Harry fell into that gaze—he kept falling, for as long as he could.

No one had looked at Severus like that before—those green eyes just kept searching him, looking for the edges of his soul. Harry inched closer on the pillow, just looking into the never-ending depths of those black orbs. In turn, Snape couldn't quite look away—rather, didn't want to look away—from Harry's stunning, shimmering emerald eyes. The way they were so beautiful—in an intricate sort of way—was completely compelling to him.

He remembered the way Harry's eyes had darkened when he came last night—it was absolutely delicious. The way he screamed, as if it was involuntary. The sounds he made—the way he _felt_ around his pulsing cock. Severus remembered how many times he wanted to cum…he held off for as long as possible. How Harry had begged him…for his seed inside of him. Just thinking about it made him quiver internally. He swallowed, staring back into that innocent-looking, green gaze.

Harry inched closer to him—as if his mouth had a mind of its own—latching onto Severus' soft lips. Severus groaned into Harry's mouth softly, moving his mouth hungrily against those eager lips. They melded against his so easily, so effortlessly. Their tongues met, greeting each other, slowly and gently.

Harry parted from those tender lips, breathing a little harder.

Snape cleared his throat. "How do you feel?" Severus asked, watching Harry breathe. He quite liked his partner's scent—and he liked the smell of sex on him…but…

He couldn't help but feel guilty. _I took the virginity of a seventeen-year-old…_

Harry looked at his hands, blushing, "I didn't know it could be like that." He looked up at Snape's worried face.

"Like…what, exactly?" Snape said, a little too slowly.

Harry stroked his shoulder, trying to ease his worry. "I'm having trouble…putting it into words. I…I'm so glad that you felt so…so strongly for me. I didn't know if you—without the bond, I mean—well…if you even wanted me." Harry sighed. "I fought my feelings at first, but I thought maybe you were actually just humoring me until…"

Severus grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Harry—I can assure you, all I felt…and still feel…is true. I didn't want to admit to myself that I had feelings for a student. And not just any student—the one student I've spent much of my life protecting." He said quietly, squeezing Harry's hand a little. "And I knew, without the feelings of the bond, I…" he stopped, unable to comprehend his thoughts further.

Harry nodded, squeezing his hand back. Harry sighed, "I do too." Severus' eyes looked into his deeply.

"Before, you said that you didn't know it could be…what? Real, perhaps?" There was a faint humor in Snape's voice, but it didn't mask his uncertainty.

Harry quirked an empathetic smile, "Maybe. I think what I meant to say was…I didn't know that sex with you could be…uhm…" Harry turned red, only looking into Snape's eyes for a second and glancing away, "…you know. Perfect." He mumbled, embarrassed for some reason. It felt weird saying all this knowing that the feelings of the bond were gone, and that this is how he really felt about Severus Snape.

Snape took his hand away from Harry's, putting his thumb and forefinger on his chin. Harry looked up with a sweet gaze, a little unconfident.

"Harry—I felt the same way. It was…perfect, for the lack of a better word." Snape caressed his chin, "You were absolutely perfect, Harry."

The younger wizard's heart skipped a beat, halting his breath. He never thought he'd hear those words from Snape's mouth. The man never described _anything_ …or anyone…as 'perfect.' He was critical, usually, of everything.

Harry finally got his train of thought back. "Y-y-you did? But I was…nervous."

Snape ran his fingers through Potter's unkempt hair. "And you thought I wasn't?" It sounded like a breathy whisper, as if he was afraid to speak.

Harry thought about that. "Well, you seemed to know what to say…I mean, do. Do and say. Uhm." He blushed hard. He couldn't concentrate with Snape running his hands on him.

Snape bit his lip, giving a fierce gaze. "Oh, but Harry—the things you said to _me_ last night…" He watched Harry lick his lips, remembering it all. His eyes darkened to that beautiful deep emerald colour.

Harry cleared his throat. "I…the words just came out." _And gods, it felt amazing._ He closed his eyes for a moment. He could feel his prick getting hard.

Severus hummed in a low, rich voice, "Mmmm…do you remember the things you said about my cock?" His eyebrow rose.

Harry could hardly concentrate. His breathing was a little unsteady. "Yeah," he gasped, "I remember."

Severus smiled at him. He leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear, very low-toned, "Mister Potter…" Harry shivered at that nick-name, but Snape continued, "Your dirty-talk about my cock _growing inside you_ …" Snape paused to kiss Harry's neck, then continued, "did you mean it?"

Harry's jaw dropped. His cock was definitely paying more attention than his brain, at this point. He rasped, "Fuck. Uhm. Yes, I…I could feel it expanding." His mouth felt dry—Severus kept sucking on a tender spot on his neck. "I felt you against my prostate and I could tell it was getting bigger…oh Merlin…" He kissed Snape's neck back, which elicited a moan.

Snape caught his breath, pulling back to look into Harry's eyes. He brushed some hair out of his face. "And after that?" He whispered. Harry gulped, wanting to kiss him, but he felt he had to respond. "Oh…you mean, after you…erm…got bigger? Well…I remember you were…uh, thrusting," he licked his lips, "…a lot faster. I watched you. You whimpered…and…I held you in place…" _I wanted you so badly._ He finished with much effort out of breath.

Snape inched a little closer to his lips. "And what did you say to me?"

Harry's memory flashed. "Oh my god."

Snape smiled. "Yes?"

Harry blushed crimson. "I wanted…I said that I wanted you to cum inside me so that I could feel you…filling me up. Oh god." He remembered now, that's for sure. _Bloody hell, what was I on?_

Snape hissed, "Yes, that's right. So _dirty_."

Harry was surprised, leaning forward a little, wanting to kiss the man again already. "I…you were too, Severus."

He smirked. "Oh, I know, Potter." He put a finger on Harry's plump, wet bottom lip. "You tasted so amazing down my throat."

Harry, as if involuntarily, spoke, "I want…I…" He was too distracted to think. He looked at Snape's mouth, leaning forward to kiss those tempting lips before him.

Snape groaned into his mouth, bucking against his hips. _Apparently he's as bloody horny as I am._ Harry thought before thrusting against him. " _Fuck._ " Snape rasped, spelling off their clothing. He summoned the jar of lubricant. "May I?"

 _Fuck me senseless?_ Harry spread his legs wide, his cock sticking straight up. "P-please."

Severus took his mouth again before stretching him. Harry moaned at the sensation of Severus rubbing a wet finger around his hole. It felt strangely erotic. "Do it." He said, wanting to feel that cock again.

"Wait." Severus said, teasing his hole a little more until Harry let him in. Harry gasped at the cold gel, but tried to not push back against the intrusion.

Severus worked Harry's cock with his free hand, sliding in further with his finger. "Mmm…that's right. Just let me in, Harry."

Harry gasped when the second finger was added. It felt a little weird, but he remembered that spot that made him writhe.

Severus added a third finger, stretching him out. He looked into Harry's eyes. "Tell me what you want."

Harry licked his lips. "Put it inside..." It was an erotic whisper.

Snape pushed his finger against that sensitive spot. "Oh gods! Please! Again!" Harry babbled.

Snape whimpered, hitting that spot once more. He still stretched him—putting safety first, always.

"Oh fuck!" Harry yelped. He snapped his eyes back at Severus with a fiery gaze. "Please! _Fuck…_ " He babbled again.

Snape slicked his throbbing member with the lubricant. He stopped when the tip was inside that tight hole. Harry whimpered. "More! More, please, more!"

Snape looked at him in awe. He looked so beautiful like this, all strung out. "I love you."

Harry looked into those caring eyes. "I love you so much." And he did. He meant it.

Snape looked at him, leaning over him closer as he slid in.

Harry grabbed onto Snape's back, pushing him down. Snape kissed him passionately as he entered that tight channel.

"Fuck, Harry," he groaned, "you're so _tight_." He groaned again.

He stopped halfway, looking down at the younger, who was already writhing against him. He whimpered in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Snape's arse. "Sev…"

Severus kissed his neck and pushed further, further until he found that spot inside Harry.

He looked at Harry, whimpering, not recognizing his own voice. "Oh…"

Harry grabbed onto his back and lifted his arse. He looked into Snape's eyes—the man was trying hard to keep his composure. His hair veiled them as he moved slowly inside, then slowly out.

"Severus…" Harry whispered as he gazed into his partner's eyes, just wanting him and him alone.

Snape felt electrified as he heard his name from Harry's mouth. Those bright green eyes and parted pink lips. _So lovely_.

Harry gasped loudly as Snape increased his speed, penetrating him deeper.

"Harry," Snape whispered, looking into pleading eyes, just before he plunged his long cock against Harry's prostate.

Harry yelled out. Snape made the same movement—watching Harry writhe. "Harry…" those green eyes snapped back into his.

Without thinking, his mouth latched onto Harry's lips. He slid all the way into that tight channel, just staying there.

Harry waited for more thrusts, but instead, he felt Severus make small, quick movements. Harry thought he'd cum right then, but he held back. He parted from Snape's lips, looking at him as he tried to contain himself. He touched his cheek as Severus rocked him back and forth quickly. It was so bloody erotic.

" _Severus_." Harry put his thumb on the corner of Snape's lips. He watched Snape come completely undone—eyes pinched shut, back arched. He looked down at the younger wizard with fire in his eyes, grabbing both of his shoulders, making quicker thrusts.

Harry quivered each time his prostate was hit—he felt his cock swelling. With each thrust, he yelped out in pleasure. "There! There! _There!_ " He gasped, arching into any touch he could get.

Severus heartily groaned as Harry spread his legs wider, wrapped around him. Did he even know how delicious he looked?

His ballsack slapped against Harry's bum. " _Fuck…_ " He groaned deeply, holding Harry closer.

Harry bit his lip and groaned back, reaching down to touch his weeping cock. Severus reached down quickly to grab his cock instead.

Harry rolled and whimpered at the grip of Snape's hand around his tender prick. "I—" he gritted his teeth, "I! I can't! Oh fuck!" He looked into the man's eyes. With the man's iron cock _fucking him_ inside his arse, gods, he couldn't hold on…

Severus gave Harry a few strokes and watched him writhe, his body completely giving into temptation. "Oh, fuck…Harry. Harry…cum for me." Those green eyes looked into his for a moment. Snape continued. "Please…Harry." He stroked that cock at a lightning pace, fucking him at the same speed.

Harry pulled in Sev's cock, feeling it expand, looking at the man fuck him and stroke him. It was all too much! Gods, far, far too much…the way he pounded him with a half-sneer, yet half-pleading eyes. The way his strong hand felt gripping his lengthened, tender cock. He looked at the beauty of Severus Snape really, genuinely fucking him. Those grunts he gave when he wanted to cum, but waited for _him_.

Harry wrapped his legs tight around the man's arse. "I-I-I'mgonnacum!"

Snape growled, " _Yes…_ "

Harry felt the vibrations in his arse, the way his prostate was screaming at him in pleasure, and that fucking gaze left him completely senseless. "I-I-I" He whimpered with each fast thrust, " _SeverusohgodSEVERUS!"_

His channel tightened around that monstrous cock, but Severus kept pounding away. Harry felt himself arch up, a stream of cum hitting the man's face. Snape stroked with vigor, massaging each strand out of him. White sticky seed shot onto Snape's chest as he fucked him hard.

"God yes!" Harry yelped, so dearly spent, staring at his partner.

Severus was on the last of his wits. He gently let go of Harry's spent cock, spreading those arsecheeks wide. " _Yes…_ " He growled again, still thrusting.

Harry looked at him, groaning at the sight, "Cum for me—please."

Severus whimpered— _whimpered_ Harry's name—"I'm cumming… _Harry…_ "

Severus felt his cock reach into Harry—far inside—shooting thick, sticky seed into that needy hole. Harry took it all, so wanton, so _delicious_ with the noises he was making. Those beautiful globes spread apart, and the feeling of his cock inside _his_ Harry—balls deep—filling him up—it was enough to make his eyes roll back again, just like the first time they fucked. _He is_ _mine_ _!_ Severus thought, growling, holding him down. _"You are MINE."_ He groaned, vibrating, humping his hole until the last of his seed was deep inside _his_ Harry. He kissed him hard on the lips instinctively—in fact, all of this seemed like instinct, down to the very words—and he nudged his prostate for the final time, hammering him. " _Cum again, my Harry._ " He growled, looking deep into those dark, hot green eyes.

Harry came once more in thick spurts—just from seeing how hot and bothered Snape was. He was amazed he _could_ , but he did, and he came all over his stomach. It seemed impossible to him. " _Yours! Yours! Yours, Severus!"_ He kissed his partner after shaking against him, unsure of why he was speaking those words—not that he didn't _mean_ it—but it was strange, like he didn't have a choice in saying them.

Just as he was thinking that, Severus growled, looking into his eyes. " _Who. Do. You. Be-long. To?"_

Harry whimpered back, " _Y-you. Only you."_ Harry had to say it—felt compelled to say it. " _I am yours."_

Severus was completely spent, as was Harry. After removing his cock from Harry's arse, as if uncontrollably, both men fell into a deep, interesting slumber.

~~HP/SS~~

Author's Note:

Yay for another smutty chapter! Honestly I know I've been riding the smut train for a while, but the next chapter will be ALL about the plot. I already have it in the works.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME-it means more than you could imagine 3 It's been so awesome to read all the reviews and know that people are invested in this story as much as I am!

As always,

-Jen

The Snarry Shipper


	37. Chapter 36: Salazar and Godric

**Chapter 36: Salazar and Godric**

It was dark, damp, and cold. _Where am I?_ Harry asked himself. He tried to blink—he couldn't feel a thing.

His first instinct was to speak. He mouthed the word, _Hello?_ But he could not hear himself. A cold shiver ran down his spine, and he began to worry. _Where is Severus?_

Then he remembered—the mind bond! _Even though we took that potion, perhaps it will still work?_ It was his last shot.

He tried to think the words as "loudly" as possible. _Severus? SEVERUS? Can you hear me?_

No answer.

~~HP/SS~~

Severus awoke on a dusty, hard-wood floor. Everything was so dim—he could barely see.

 _Fuck—_ he thought, as he realized he actually couldn't see _anything_ in front of his eyes. He called out, but his voice was muted, and only Merlin knew why.

 _This is it,_ he thought to himself, _Hell._ He wanted to chuckle to himself for his own dark sarcasm in this grim moment. Finally, he'd gotten what he deserved. Potter would be better off without him.

He blinked— _Nevertheless…what if I've been kidnapped?_ He creased his brow, though he could not feel it—trying to think of something, anything. Was he hexed? Was this a prank?

But how could it have been, when Harry and himself had been fast asleep in his quarters?

Then, he remembered: despite the potion they had taken, they had still managed to hear each other's thoughts after making love. He mentally sighed. _I_ _have_ _to try_ , he thought.

 _Harry! Harry, can you hear me? Are you alright?_

~~HP/SS~~

Dumbledore sat in his study, waiting for Godric and Salazar to arrive. He sipped his tea and took a lemon drop. _Might as well take another!_ He popped another one in to his mouth. _Oh, lemon drops, not even in the afterlife do they get tiresome._ He chuckled to himself.

The fireplace flared—in came both Godric and Salazar. Godric looked very noble, wearing a long, gold and red cloak. _He shaved his beard,_ Dumbledore thought to himself.

He then looked at Salazar, who had lost that pale tinge—or, _most_ of his pale tinge—to his skin colour. He looked quite healthy—not as skinny. His eyes darted the room—Dumbledore watched him clear his throat. _He was always a bit awkward._ He remembered.

"Ah, gentlemen!" Dumbledore stood up out of his chair, "I am so pleased you both could make the trip. It is quite an honor to meet you." He bowed in respect.

Both of them bowed back, Godric speaking first. "Oh, but Sir Dumbledore—the pleasure is ours. We have watched you for many, many years."

Salazar chimed in, "Yes, we certainly have. The true honor is to make _your_ acquaintance. Your reputation as a war hero is the talk of the afterlife." His voice was actually deeper than Dumbledore imagined it to be.

He smiled at them both, "That is very kind of you. Though, I believe Severus Snape—and Harry Potter, of course—along with many others, such as Neville Longbottom, Ms. Grainger, and the Weasley's, are the greatest heroes of all. Alas," he summoned some tea for them along with some chairs and a small table, "there are so many things to discuss. Would either of you like some tea? These lemon drops _do_ hit the spot!" He swallowed another.

Salazar chuckled, sitting down next to Godric. "I think I would fancy a lemon drop! Godric isn't much for sweets, though, I'm afraid." He looked over to Godric, who rolled his eyes playfully at Salazar.

"Love—you know it embarrasses me when you put me on the spot like that!" He blushed.

Dumbledore sipped his tea. _I shall write all this down later!_ "Your bantering, if it is not an imposition of me to say, is as sweet as the lemon drops."

He sipped his tea while Godric just laughed and Salazar blushed crimson. "Ahem," Dumbledore began, "so, I believe we have a bit of an interesting situation on our hands. Severus Snape," he paused, leaning forward, "and Harry Potter, have acquired a magical bond. But not just _any_ bond, as you already know."

Godric and Salazar nodded. Salazar started, "Yes, we have been watching everything. I thought we'd be the only—and the last—ones to _ever_ manage to complete such a bond."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, and Salazar continued, "We want to help them, but there is no way for us to see them face to face."

Godric added on, "But maybe you can help us, Sir. We want to give you all the information they need. The problem is, we can't do it ourselves, because we never met them while we were living. And, as you know, we don't have a portrait strong enough to speak to them for more than a few words." Dumbledore thought about that—he knew that one could only speak to people who have passed if they knew them from their life, or if they happened to have a very powerful portrait, such as the Fat Lady. Otherwise, it is quite impossible for them to cross, no matter how powerful the witch or wizard was in their lifetime. Of course, if the dead wanted to meet _others_ who had passed, both parties had to agree.

Godric continued, "Only a select few people knew about _our_ bond, you see—but Potter and Snape are hot targets. Not only are they famous, but there are still people out there who want them dead. The death eaters that had escaped, just to name a few." He said, creasing his brow.

Dumbledore replied, "Please—call me Albus. I agree with you—both of you—however, there is _one_ other way that we can help them."

Godric looked at him in confusion. Salazar smirked, "Albus—you genius man."

Godric looked at him, dumbfounded. "But there's no way! Everyone knows that!"

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "There is a certain," he paused to look at Salazar, "loophole in the system. And it was founded by none other than Salazar Slytherin himself."

That's when Slytherin chuckled, "You _do_ give me too much credit, Albus!"

Godric's face got red. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" He turned to Salazar, "How could I not know about something _you_ created, love?"

Salazar rolled his eyes. "Well, it never came up. And besides, no one believes it can be done anyway—all they have to go on are rumors. This theory I developed," he paused, looking regretful, "was never published. It was _going_ to be titled 'Dreaming Dead.' Actually—Albus, how in the world did you know about it?" He looked at him puzzled.

Albus continued to smile. "Yes, well—I had no idea if it was true. It was a complete guess! Haha!" He chuckled, sipping more tea, then putting it down. "Though, one thing about you that I _know_ is that you are a very smart man, and if any rumor were to be true—why not this? It's quite brilliant—a spell for the passed souls—who have never met the people they wish to see—to meet them! And how? By entering their dreams! Haha!" He looked delighted.

Salazar beamed, "Thank you! So much, sir—Albus. As you have probably heard, I was very interested in Dream Theories."

Godric nodded, "I had heard the rumors, but love, I never knew it was true. Everyone knows you're brilliant though—so I'm not surprised." Salazar smiled at him warmly.

Godric turned to Albus with courage. "So, how do we test out this theory of ours?"

Dumbledore got up out of his chair, "Follow me."


	38. Chapter 38

**An Unknown Chapter: Mysterious Encounters**

Harry: Listen up everyone. I've gotten really great comments but I've been told that I've broken guidelines, so I obviously don't belong here.

Severus: Nevertheless! There are MANY more chapters on my other site.

Harry: Why are we talking like this?

Severus: BECAUSE-Potter, you idiot-someone really bloody rude had commented on one of MY stories and told YOU that chapters couldn't just _contain author's notes_.

Harry: *Scratches head* I wonder why there are so many rules here?

Severus: *Sighs* You'll never learn. Just go to archiveofourown (google it for Merlin's sake) and search Jenthesnarryshipper.

Harry: Found it!

 _Fin_

Author's note:

(Because I included a chapter to my plot of each fanfic.)

I urge you to go over to the other good place because that is where I'll be. This is where I got my inspiration, and I'll never forget that. But there are some really thick...erm...individuals who, in my opinion, don't know how to respect an author.

Well, anyway, sorry to be so bitter. I'm really over the comments saying that I broke the rules (and not in a nice way either) and comments that say I'm not helping society or whatever by writing these stories.

AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, I LOVE YOU DEARLY. THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH!

As always,

Jen

The Snarry Shipper


End file.
